At the End of the Tunnel
by Mrs.PercyJackson3
Summary: AU. After the accident that killed his mother and left him blind, Percy didn't think there was anything left for the universe to throw at him. Then Poseidon Olympian, the father he never knew he had, came knocking.
1. Chapter One

~* Chapter One *~

* * *

_Only in the darkness can you see the stars._

That's what his therapist said. She really seemed to like that phrase, she kept repeating it over and over and over again during their little forty-five minute sessions. It was a deep and meaningful quote, she would explain, about finding hope where you least expect it and bravely trekking on when life got rough because you never knew what you might find. Even the bleakest situation had a silver lining. Percy had never heard anything more idiotic. He was blind, he was never going to see the stars again.

* * *

It was a nice day, he remembered. Such a nice day. It was Tuesday, a simple stupid little Tuesday afternoon that his mother happened to have off. Which was awesome, because Sally rarely ever got any time off. She works...worked...so hard all the time, but she got that Tuesday off.

And he remembered how happy she was. She planned the entire day out a whole week in advance. They were going out to eat, just the two of them, to a real restaurant where they could actually sit down and eat. She decided last minute that they were even going to take a cab instead of walking the two blocks, a luxury they could rarely afford. They should have walked. It was only two blocks - why didn't they walk?

But they didn't walk - they took a cab. She was smiling, he must have said something funny, maybe a joke or a story he did not know. But he remembered she laughed and smiled, that warm motherly smile that banished all the bad things in the world and shined so bright it put even the sun to shame. She smiled and that was the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

Darkness. Pain. Those were the first things he noticed when he woke up. He opened his eyes and was met with a sea of darkness, a swirling mass of disorienting suffocation before the pain hit. It started in his head and spread down, like molten lava in his veins. He took several deep breaths to try and center himself and will away the pain, but it only grew more intense.

He blinked, and blinked again, trying desperately to see _something_ as he fought down panic. There was something in his mouth that prevented him from crying out and his arms felt like they were glued to his side. His took in a ragged breath through his nose and was assaulted with a terrible smell of what he later learned was anesthetics.

He began blinking furiously, starting to hyperventilate, trying so hard to see something. Why couldn't he see anything? Where was he? Where was his mom? And, oh God, why wouldn't this pain just _go away_?

He yelled, or at least opened his mouth to emulate a series of muffled squeals through his breathing tube, thrashing around to the best of his limited mobility. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, pain, fear, hurt, darkness, stop, stop, STOP!_

And then it did.

* * *

Or at least, the pain stopped.

The darkness continued on. When he woke up next, he felt no pain. It was like being underwater, he thought lethargically as he felt someone pat his arm. His head felt like it was being compressed slightly, and everything sounded kind of muffled. It was still dark. Why was it so dark? It was dangerous to swim in murky water.

He turned his head to tell the owner of the arm this.

"It's not dark out sweetie," came the slightly muffled reply.

"Pitch black," Percy corrected her lazily. "And Mom says not to swim in murky water. S'not safe."

The voice didn't reply for a moment. "I'm going to ask you a few questions okay sweetheart? Don't worry about answering right or wrong, just say what you see okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Percy squinted. It was still dark out. He told her as much.

"Can you see them now?"

He couldn't. Without really knowing why, he felt himself grow uncomfortable. The steady noise in the background increased: _beep... beep..beep, beep, beepbeepbeep_.

"Hush, now honey, calm down it's okay. I'm going to go fetch the doctor right now okay sweetheart? Just stay calm, everything's alright, everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

Everything was not alright. In fact, nothing would ever be alright ever again. His mom was gone. Sally Jackson, the world's most amazing, spectacular, singularly most perfect human being was dead. The doctor, because he was in a hospital he finally realized (the beeping of the heart monitor was what finally clued him in), spoke, saying terrible things like 'drunk driver', 'killed instantly', and 'probably didn't even feel it'.

It had to be a nightmare, a horribly vivid and twisted nightmare that he would wake up from any second now. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He was met with the same oppressive darkness of the last hundred tries. That at least made sense - there was no light in the world without his mom.

Concussion, that was another word the doctor threw around. This one, however, he believed pertained to him. At least, it would explain his constant headache and lack of vision. The doctor always wanted to talk. How was he feeling? (_Lost, alone, frightened._) Was there any change in his vision? (_No, the darkness seemed to have seeped right inside of him and forced out all that once was bright and happy._) Did he need anything? (_His mom, he needed his mom.)_

* * *

Severe ocular trauma can sometimes lead to temporary blindness. That is what the doctor said the first week. Now, he amended as he prodded at Percy's face, in extreme cases, severe ocular trauma could lead to cortical blindness. Or, as the nurse translated, permanent blindness.

Blind.

A small insignificant word with the power to break spirits and ruin lives. Rather like that other simple but loathsome word.

Orphan.

Except this word, this one tiny six letter word, absolutely destroyed lives. Blind was like the bad foundation in a building, unsafe and frightening but still able to stand, while orphan...orphan was the wrecking ball that cruel fate sent to demolish what was left of him.

Percy Jackson, the Blind Orphan. Broken, ruined...demolished. He cried. He screamed. He sat in silence and darkness and soul crushing loneliness.

Then they released him and he was standing in the middle of his room (was it really his room? It didn't feel like his room, it didn't feel like his apartment, none of it felt real, none of it _was real_).

* * *

He had to learn to do everything all over again. Literally everything. A sickeningly sweet lady from some child service/therapy place would arrive every day at eight o'clock sharp to teach him. Teach him how to put his shirt on right without his sight, make breakfast without his sight, walk without his sight, _live_ without his sight. It was humiliating, exhausting, frustrating, and so terribly hard. How did people live without their eyes? (How did people live without their moms?)

He stumbled throughout his day, constantly knocking into things and falling over. He acquired an extensive collection of scrapes, bruises and cuts from attempting the simplest of tasks (washing his hands, making his bed, _walking_).

Sometimes he just lost it. He threw things, punched walls, tore at his scalp with his fingernails until he could feel blood flowing down his forehead.

The lady would tsk and hum, "Oh sweetheart, oh honey," in that disgustingly sweet voice and he just gave up. What was the point?

* * *

School started in the fall. He had forgotten about school. Sally was supposed to help him search for a new school over summer, but they had not got around to it. His social worker found him one instead. This new school only accepted him because of the accident. They felt too guilty to turn away a recently orphaned blind boy. He hated it. The teachers all talked to him in that quiet soft voice, like he was a baby deer they were trying not to spook. _Are you feeling alright dear? Do you need any help? You can talk to me anytime you need._

The students, however, were the worst. He could hear them whispering around him and feel their perfectly functional eyes on him. It made him sick. Most of the kids avoided him, he could hear them scurry away quickly when he stumbled by. Quick, move here comes the blind kid.

A few students tried to talk to him. They seemed to think it was 'cool' that he couldn't see. After all, who wouldn't want a broken friend, someone to manipulate and boss around without knowing that you were actually leading them to the girls' bathroom or using them to get out of class early.

He hated it. He hated everyone.

Reading with his sight had been difficult enough, braille was impossible. He fell even further behind in his classes. He found that he didn't quite care.

* * *

Sometimes he would lie on his bed, close his useless eyes, and pretend. He would image his room and himself walking around, doing normal everyday things. He would imagine getting dressed and being able to pick out his shirts based on their color, watch his hands as he made breakfast, gaze at the sun as it slowly set over the city. And he would see his mom. She was there beside him, smiling that bright happy smile he saw before the darkness. He would stay like this for hours, from the time he got home from school until Gabe shattered his peace. He spent his entire weekends, just lying there, pretending.

It hurt to open his eyes after. To open his eyes and be met with the soul crushing darkness and loneliness. Sometimes, he thought about just never leaving. About staying there and never opening his eyes ever again, letting the darkness take over and disappear into his happy colorful fantasies…

That was until a loud knocking on the door disrupted his musing one afternoon. He didn't know what day it was (_what did it matter anyway_?) or how long he had been lying there, but he would always remember that knock. He twitched in annoyance and turned over in bed, putting the pillow over his ears to drown out the noise and return to his bright daydream. But the knocking did not stop. In fact, it simply got louder.

"Um, hello? Perseus Jackson?"

Huh. Someone was looking for him. A year ago, this might have concerned him or put him on edge, but now...it actually intrigued him. When was the last time someone had sought him, Percy Jackson out? He couldn't remember.

He answered the door.

"Oh, hello Percy my name is John Mayer. I was your mother's lawyer, may I come in?"

* * *

John Mayer, as it turned out, was an extremely incompetent lawyer. Not that Percy knew many lawyers, but he assumed that none of them stuttered so much, or waiting so long after their clients' deaths to fulfill their wishes. Percy gripped the side of the table so hard that he could practically hear his knuckles turn white in outrage at the blatant disregard of his mom's wishes.

"My mothers' will wasn't right?" Percy ground out slowly.

"Um, well she had recently changed it you see, and, ah, I've been, ah quite - " Mayer cleared his throat and Percy gritted his teeth. "Well, here are the changes."

"It _sounds _like a piece of paper," Percy spat as something brushed against his clenched fists.

"Well, yes. You see in her last, ah, amendment your mother wanted two letters to be sent out."

"Letters to who?"

"Whom," Mayer corrected immediately. _Lucky for him I'm blind, _Percy thought grimly, _or I'd punch him square in the face. "_To you, Perseus Jackson, and a man named, ah, Poseidon Olympian."

"Who?" Percy asked, brow furrowed. He had never heard of Poseidon Olympian. Why would his mother write to someone she never told him about?

"Poseidon Olympian. He's a very famous marine biologist - world renown."

"Why would my mom write to a biologist?" Percy demanded, confused.

"Well, ah, maybe you should read her letter - she explains it better."

"Oh geez, I'd love to, too bad I'm blind." Percy snapped.

"Ah, yes, that's ah..unfortunate..." Mayer stumbled and Percy snorted in disgust. "Here I guess I'll read it to you." The poor excuse for a lawyer cleared his throat and began to read.

"'My dearest Percy, I hope to all the heaven's that you never receive this letter. Because if you do, that means you're all alone and I am so sorry. Baby, I love you with all my heart. You are my pride and joy and I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. But, I am a selfish mother. When I first saw you, my precious boy, I wanted to keep you all to myself. I didn't want to share our time, our memories, with anyone else. Not even your own father. You could have known your father, but I was far too cowardly and selfish to make that call. And for that I am sorry.

Your father's name is Poseidon Olympian. He's a renown marine biologist now. We only knew each other for a short time. He had just lost his family and was looking for some comfort. I provided that comfort. We grew quite fond of each other, but he got offered a major career opportunity that he couldn't pass up. So I let him go. He was still hurting and needed to spread his wings. He never knew I was pregnant and I never told him. Perhaps that was wrong of me, but I never regretted it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Percy and I love you more than anything else in the world. All I want is for you to be safe and happy, dear. Please, if I am gone, give this Poseidon a chance. He might surprise you. I can't bare the thought of being torn from you Percy, but even more I can't bear the thought of you sad and alone. Please give him a chance, for me.

I love you so, so much. Don't ever forget that.

Forever, your loving mother.'"

Percy bowed his head, blinking away tears as his throat closed. Mayer gave him a few moments to recollect himself.

"So, ah, when should I set up the meeting?" Mayer asked.

"What?" Percy croaked.

"The meeting with Mr. Olympian," Mayer said slowly. Percy frowned, clutching the letter his mother wrote. The letter he could never read.

"I don't want to meet him," Percy snapped.

"You don't -" Mayer stammered. "But - your mother -"

"You didn't know my mother!" Percy said angrily.

"I know, but -" It was too much. His head throbbed, a dull pain that reminded him too much of anesthetics and pain and loss, and it was too much. He needed to be alone, he just wanted to be alone.

"Get out!" Percy growled, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Out, out!"

"Now, just a minute -"

"Get out! " Percy half shouted, jumping to his feet. "Get out, get out and don't come back!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'm leaving," Mayer said quickly, "Just...here's my card in case you ever change your mind. And you really should stop and think - "

"Out!"

"Okay, okay," Mayer muttered and Percy heard his chair scrape against the floor as he got up, followed by hurried footsteps and, a moment later, the door opening and closing. Percy stood there long after the lawyer had gone, blinking back tears as his throat burned. Somehow he found himself in his bed, sobbing and rocking back and forth, clutching the note from his mother. He wanted his mom. Oh god, he wanted his mom.

He dreamt in color that night, like every other torturous night. His mom was there, running her fingers through his hair and looking down at him with a small sad smile on her face.

"I love you, Percy," She said, "More than all the stars in the sky and water in the seas."

"I love you too Mom," he said, reaching for her hand only to be met with air.

"Please, baby, for me." She pleaded and he somehow knew she was talking about the letter - about this Poseidon Olympian.

"I don't want to, I don't care. I don't want a father, I want you," he cried, reaching out for her once more. Just like the last time, his arms passed right through her. A tear leaked out of her eye.

"Please, for me."

He woke up with tears on his face. The world was still dark.

"Okay," he sobbed quietly, hugging his pillow to his chest, "okay Mom. I'll call, I'll call for you."

* * *

He managed to get Gabe to dial the number for him. It took a lot of bribery and pleading, but eventually the man dialed Mayer's number to get 'that damn boy to shuddup'.

"Hello, John Mayer to whom am I speaking?"

Percy cleared his throat, fiddling with the cord to the phone as he reluctantly said, "This is Perseus Jackson...Sally Jackson's son."

"Oh yes, Perseus!" The man cried, "Have you changed your mind?"

Percy ground his teeth at the man's smug tone. "I want to meet Olympian."

"Splendid! Oh, that's good news indeed, he'll be over on Friday!"

"Friday?" Percy repeated, disoriented. What day was it again? How soon was Friday?

"Yes, yes, that will do just nicely. So glad you called young Mr. Jackson, we will see you then!"

"Wait, what day is it?" Percy tried to interject, but the lawyer had already hung up. Percy stood there in shock, holding the silent phone to his ear.

"Gabe!" Percy hollered, "What day is it?"

"Wednesday, don't they teach you anything at that school?" Came the nasty reply. Percy ignored him. Wednesday. He was meeting Poseidon Olympian in two days. He felt dizzy.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mom," he muttered, putting his head between his legs. "God, I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

**A/N Hello again, this is a sort of a continuation of my story _From Amidst the Darkness, _but from Percy's POV instead of his father's. Not all the chapters will be as choppy as this, but I felt that this style fits this chapter best. I don't know how many chapters this story will have or which parts of From Amidst the Darkness I will do, but there will be a few. Also, I am not a doctor nor am I blind so please forgive any mistakes. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed ~***


	2. Chapter Two

~* Chapter 2 *~

* * *

For the first time since the accident, time decided to speed up instead of drag on. Before Percy even knew what was happening it was Friday. He stood in the middle of the apartment, feeling dazed and disorientated. It couldn't be Friday already, it was just Wednesday. Poseidon Olympian was going to show up at his door any minute now. He was going to be sick.

He heard voices outside the apartment door. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready to meet the father who abandoned him (he ignored the voice in his ear that whispered _he didn't know)._

_Snap out of it_, Percy scolded himself, shaking his head vigorously. _Pull yourself together! _He forced himself to take a deep breath. It was okay, it was going to be okay. There was a knock on the door. He suddenly desperately wished for the numbness to come back. The empty feeling was much better then whatever emotions swelled up in him at the sound of that knock.

_Calm, you are calm, _he told himself as he slowly counted the steps to the door. He made sure to shove a pair of sunglasses on his face before reaching for the doorknob…and opening the door.

"Hello Percy," came a deep voice.

There were plenty of times in the last year when Percy had longed for his sight back. He spent hours and hours sobbing and begging for his sight back, but never had he so desperately wanted it more than at this moment. Poseidon Olympian, the man his mother fell in love with, apparent world renowned biologist, his father stood in the doorway _and Percy saw nothing._

"You must be…Poseidon Olympian," he heard himself say, each word heavy and clumsy on his tongue. Without consciously deciding to, he felt himself move aside so the man in the hall could step inside.

"You can just call me Poseidon."

"Okay," Percy said, dazed. After years of childishly wishing he could meet his dad and more recently a hellish year of wish for _anybody, _his father, his real biological father, was in the same room as him. Percy had no idea what to do with him. "Well…come over and sit, I suppose. Don't bother taking your shoes off."

He led Olympian to the table. After feeling his chair to make sure Gabe hadn't left any cigars or broken beer bottles on it, Percy sat down and heard Olympian do the same.

"It's almost unnerving," Olympian said, "you do look remarkably like I did at your age."

"Do I?" Percy asked, his shock slowly fading away to be replaced with darker emotions. Oh how cute, look how similar we are, son I didn't know existed until a week ago. Look, with your eyes that cannot see.

"Yes." Olympian paused and Percy's anger grew. Did this guy seriously think he could just waltz in here and insult Percy, poke fun at his blindness, just because he found out they were related? "Do you often wear sunglasses inside?"

Percy scowled at the light, almost teasing tone. "Yes," He snapped, tearing the stupid sunglasses from his face and propping them up on his head instead. He heard Olympian gasp.

"You're blind!"

"Of course I'm blind," Percy snapped crossly. Olympian didn't respond. After a prolonged silence, a terrible realization crept up on Percy.

"You didn't know." Olympian made a pained noise, which Percy took for confirmation. Great. Just great. Mayer couldn't even properly prepare the guy to meet his screwed up son.

"Mayer didn't tell you did he? In the car accident…I bashed my head against the dash," he tapped his forehead to demonstrate. He let his hand fall dejectedly onto the table and he continued his miserable tale, "It knocked something loose and when I woke up and opened my eyes…I couldn't see. Nobody told you did they?"

Percy was shocked at how even his voice was. He sounded almost mechanical. It was the first time he had spoken of the accident.

"No," Olympian said, cutting off any pity party Percy might have thrown himself. "Mayer told me about your bad grades, anger issues, ADHD, dyslexia, but he left that part out!"

That stung. Percy knew he was far from perfect and never had been an easy child. But to hear someone throw all his faults in his face…and from his own father. Percy scowled, "Yes, I'm an angry D student with ADHD, dyslexia who's _blind _– sorry to _inconvenience _you."

"I'm sorry," Olympian said, and to Percy's surprise he actually sounded apologetic. "I was surprised." Surprise, Percy thought bitterly, now you have to deal with the blind kid.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" If he was searching for another reason to officially abandoned Percy, he wasn't getting one.

"Didn't I just clear all that up?"

"Not like that – like this: I'm a marine biologist. I own an aquarium here in New York and help nurse sick and wounded animals. I like seafood, storms, and walking aimlessly along beaches. I often travel around the world to other aquariums and sometimes go out with other scientists to tag sea life or monitor it. I live alone about an hour from the city by the ocean."

Huh. Percy hadn't expected that. He suddenly wondered what this felt like to Olympian. He had just found out he had a son, a son who had a boat load of problems and was _blind. _All things considered, Percy begrudgingly thought, he was handling it all very well. At least he hadn't run screaming from the room…and he agreed to meet with Percy in the first place. He must want something to do with him then. Percy thought about the long days after school, sitting in the middle his bedroom so miserably alone… He didn't want to go back to that. Anything was better than that.

"Do you have any pets?" He asked.

"Do fish count?" Percy couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

"Can you name them all?"

"I don't think I even named them all."

"Then no, it doesn't count."

"Hmph," Olympian said and unless Percy was mistaken (which actually was very likely) he sounded amused.

"And I knew that," Percy felt compelled to point out, "About your career and that. Mayer told me about you or I never would've agreed to meet with you." He did have some common sense left.

"Well, that's good, at least he did something right," Olympian said and Percy had to bite back a smile. "You listened to me, now tell me about you."

"What more do you want me to say?" Percy asked. What more could he say? He was nothing but a bundle of problems, anger, and darkness. "There really isn't more to tell."

"We'll have to get to know each other better but I haven't the slightest clue how to start," Olympian said. Percy felt his heart jump in his throat. He wasn't leaving? He was actually going to stick around? "I work at the aquarium all day during the week…"

"I won't be a bother," Percy jumped in, suddenly desperate. He didn't want to be alone again.

"Okay," Olympian said slowly. "I could pick you up on Monday after you get out of school."

Relief so strong he almost wanted to cry, Percy nodded. "Okay. I get out at three, so you could probably pick me up at three thirty."

"Good, that'll be good."

* * *

Time had ceased to matter for Percy after the accident (everything had ceased to matter), and apparently it didn't take kindly to him ignoring it. It wreaked its sweet vengeance on him that weekend. The days dragged on painfully slow. Percy recklessly paced around the apartment, stumbling into things with a greater frequency than when he first came back from the hospital. His fights with Gabe grew in volume and ferocity – taking the disgusting man by surprise with his sudden energy and alertness. Percy would have found it funny if he weren't so wound up.

He was prepared for Monday to pass the same way, but instead found himself standing dumbfounded in his room a little after three, completely baffled as to where the day had gone. Poseidon was going to pick him up any minute now and he wasn't ready. What had he been thinking? What was he going to do at an aquarium all day? He was _blind_. Before he could properly beat himself up, there was a knock at the door.

_It won't be all that bad,_ he tried to assure himself and he awkwardly answered the door.

"Hello, ready to go?" Poseidon's voice asked with a forced brightness. Percy grimaced…it _was _going to be all that bad.

"Yeah…" He said slowly, stepping out of the apartment, feeling behind him for the door and swinging it shut. He felt a hand start to brush against his shoulder and stiffened.

"I can walk around the apartment building just fine." He told the man, forcing his voice to be neutral. He wasn't a child that needed to be babied. The last thing he wanted was for Olympian to feel like he had to take care of a useless boy. Leaving one hand against the wall, Percy walked confidently down the hall. He could do this.

The car ride was awful. It was silent and awkward and Percy kept fidgeting in his seat. Cars didn't make him nervous, they just made him antsy.

"Are we there?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was whining or desperate when the car stopped. _Please don't let this just be a long red light._

"Yes," Olympian said, and Percy heard him open the car door.

"How big is it?" He asked, scrambling to get out of the car as well.

"A good size," Olympian said unhelpfully. He gently put a hand on Percy's arm and lead him away from the car. Percy stiffened, but let the man pull him along. It was insulting, but what else was he going to do?

"About as big as a supermarket, I guess, two stories." Olympian continued. He heard a door swing open and hesitantly shuffled forward. He tentatively reached an arm out, hoping to feel a wall or something.

"There's a short staircase here," Olympian told him as he stubbed his toe against what he assumed was the stairs.

"Thanks for the advanced warning," Percy grumbling, feeling the railing and grabbing it tight. "How many stairs are there?"

"Actually steps?" Olympian asked, "Um…I don't know, I haven't counted them." Of course not, because normal people don't count stairs, Percy chastised himself for the stupid question. Olympian tried to take him by the arm again but Percy shrugged him up, continuing up the stairs by himself.

"Six," Percy announced as he reached the last step, cautiously toeing in front of him to make sure there weren't anymore.

"Six steps," Olympian repeated. Was that condescending or…? Percy couldn't tell, and vainly wished he could see the man's face. Olympian put his hand on Percy's shoulder again. As they walked, Percy heard a splash and turned his head towards the sound, stiffening.

"We're out here on a terrace," Olympian explained, "Where we keep open pools for sick animals and ones that need therapy. We have a baby manatee right now and Nereid, a biologist who works with me, is in here with her."

A baby manatee? Percy thought, that was actually really cool. He wondered what it looked like… A baby manatee was right in front of him and he couldn't see it.

"Hello," came a kind soft voice, "I'm Nereid but Poseidon didn't tell me your name."

Percy smiled – he liked her already. "Percy Jackson," he introduced, "you've got a baby manatee?"

"Sure do," Nereid assured him. "Well, I have sharks to feed, so I'm sure Poseidon can introduce you two." He felt her pat him lightly on the head as she passed by. He wished she wouldn't go, it was awkward just Olympian and him.

Olympian cleared his throat and gently pulled Percy forward, until his legs bumped against something cool and slightly wet. The pools?

"Give me your hand," Olympian instructed and Percy hesitantly held out his hand. Olympian guided his fingers down into water (yep that must be the pool) until they came into contract with something…rubbery?

"She's rubbery," he exclaimed in surprise, feeling stupid once the words left his mouth. Olympian laughed, but it didn't sound like a cruel or mocking laugh. It was just…a laugh.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get Mindy's dinner – just go ahead and keep petting her, she likes the attention."

He could do that. Percy listened to Olympian's footsteps fade away before kneeling beside the pool, careful not to let his hand leave the baby – Mindy's – back. He knew if he let go he would never find her again. Once he had gotten over his surprise at the rubber feel of the manatee, he continued to explore. He tried to find her head. He gently ran his fingers up and down, feeling all her bumps and ridges, trying to picture what she looked like. He conjured up what he thought a manatee looked like – something he had seen in a school biology book or something. But he didn't really know, and that hurt like a knife in the heart.

"You're so small," Percy noticed, able to run his hand over the length of her body without getting up. "And so very far from home. I bet you lost your mom, huh, that's why you're here too."

Loud footsteps alerted him to Olympian's return and he straightened up, but didn't take his hand out of the pool. Olympian said she liked to be petted.

"Dinner time Mindy," Olympian called. Percy paused, about to turn towards the man, but the manatee butted against his hand and retook his attention.

"I think she likes you." Percy relaxed at those words, relieved.

"I like her. What does she eat?" He asked curiously, hoping the questions wouldn't bother the biologist.

"Milk right now." Percy heard a splash and the water in the pool lapped up his arm. Had Olympian gotten in the pool? Olympian kept talking, "We estimate she's about four months so her mother wouldn't have started to wean her yet, but we will start soon."

"Are you bottle feeding her?" Percy tried to imagine bottle feeding a manatee. It was an amusing image.

"Yes, that's what the bottle's – " Olympian broke off. "I mean yes."

Percy ignored the blunder.

"I'll need to steal her from you for a while." Percy reluctantly took his hand out of the water, disappointed. Did Olympian expect him to just sit around and wait while he fed Mindy then? Great, this was going to be boring.

"Would…would you like to feed her?" Olympian asked slowly, taking Percy by surprise.

"Can I?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Yeah just…we won't have any wetsuits that'll fit you…" Percy felt his heart deflate. Great, get his hopes up just to crush them. "I guess, just for today, you can just wear your shorts."

Percy grinned. Olympian helped him get into the pool without falling on Mindy and then pressed something – the bottle – into his hand.

"Now, you still have to be extra gentle and careful, Mind's still a wild animal and she doesn't know you yet." Olympian lectured, moving Percy's hands to show him how to hold the manatee's head and bottle. It was a little clumsy at first, but soon Percy got the hang of it.

Poseidon let him stay there for the rest of the day. After feeding time, Percy simply kept the manatee company. Olympian came and went from the pools, busy running the aquarium but courteous enough to pop in every once and a while to talk to Percy. Percy wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was definitely passed lunch and going on dinner. He was hungry, but he didn't want to leave. When would he ever be in the same pool as a manatee again? Besides, they didn't really have any food at the apartment he was dying to get home too. To his supreme embarrassment, his stomach started to growl when Olympian happened to check in.

"Oh," he said, "It's about dinner time isn't it?"

"Mmm," Percy muttered, sinking lower into the pool. Mindy nuzzled against his chin and he didn't want to get out of the pool, no matter how hungry he was. What if he never got to come back?

"Dinner time then," Olympian said, oblivious to his reluctance. "Go ahead, get out and start drying off, I'll go change out my wetsuit." Percy sighed as he heard Olympian walk away.

"Thanks for putting up with me all day, Mindy," Percy told the manatee, petting her one last time as he reluctantly climbed out of the pool. "If I don't get to see you again - er I mean...nice to meet you." He shook his head. He was ridiculous; stumbling over his words while talking to a manatee.

"Dry enough?" Olympian asked when he got back.

"Not really dry," Percy said, pulling at his wet shorts.

"It's good enough," Olympian said, to Percy's surprise. He was dripping water all over the man's floor, but he didn't seem to mind. _It is an aquarium, _Percy reminded himself. "We're just going down to the Buoy."

"The Buoy?" Percy repeated, frowning in confusion as he slowly made his way back down the steps. _One, two, three, four, five, six._

"There's a little restaurant down the beach here, a nice little place," Olympian explained casually. Percy felt his stomach drop.

"I haven't got any money."

"Don't worry about it. I have more money than I could ever hope to spend anyway." Olympian dismissed. Percy faltered in surprise. Money was _always _a big deal. Gabe hoarded money and his mom worked (_used to work_ he thought sadly) double overtime to buy groceries. _Don't worry about it? _Was that a trick? Trick or not, Percy had no choice but to follow the man.

Olympian seemed to know the owner because they were seated almost right away. Percy felt the plastic menu on the table in front of him and squirmed uncomfortably. He couldn't read it. He felt his face heat up. How useless was he? He couldn't even go out to eat properly.

"Um…" Percy muttered, "I can't see the menu…"

"Right," Olympian said, sounding surprised. Percy flushed again. "I forgot. Waiter, you wouldn't happen to have any braille menus would you?" _Please say yes, _Percy silently begged. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't. Olympia must be getting fed up with him, Percy despaired. The stupid blind kid who couldn't do anything.

They didn't have a braille menu.

"It's alright, I'll just read him the menu," Olympian assured the waiter. Percy fought back a groan. He quickly picked whatever Olympian suggested, wishing he could just disappear. Olympian made small talk while they waited for their food. It wasn't as awkward as Percy thought it might be. Once his embarrassment faded, he almost found himself enjoying the ridiculous and obviously inflated stories Poseidon told.

"You don't have to take me all the way back to the apartment, I can just take a taxi," Percy told Olympian as they left the Buoy. He was…not exactly happy but not as miserable as he was earlier that morning. Maybe he was just feeling charitable, after all the guy did buy him food. Really_ good _food, unlike the reheatable crap he usually ate.

"A taxi, all by yourself at night in New York?" Olympian said incredulity. _Well yeah, _Percy thought, almost laughing at the guy's disbelief. He did it all the time. "No, I'll take you home."

_I don't have a home, _Percy thought, but let it drop. A ride back to the apartment was nice; he wasn't sure he could pay a taxi fare anyway.

"Well, thank you," Percy said as he got out of Poseidon's car. "I…I had fun." Percy frowned. He did have fun. Huh.

"Good."

"Are you coming at three thirty again tomorrow?"

"Is that still alright?" Percy didn't know he was tense until he relaxed at Olympian's words. He was coming back.

"It is."

"Then I'll see you at three-thirty."

* * *

**A/N Here we go, Percy's introduction and first day with Poseidon. If anyone wants to keep track, this chapter corresponds to the end of chapter 2 and all of 3 in FAtD. Thank you to everyone who favorite or reviewed :) I hope you enjoyed ~***


	3. Chapter Three

~* Chapter 3 *~

* * *

Percy stood at his locker long after the bell rang, listening to the busy halls quickly empty out as lockers slammed shut and kids laughed. It was the last day of school. Percy toyed with the lock on his locker, listening to the last of the footsteps fade away. School was done for the year. He didn't have to come back (at least not until September). Three whole months of summer lie before him. Instead of feeling free and liberated, Percy only felt more trapped and confined than ever. School had been torture – the students were malicious and cruel, the teacher's too nosey and snooty, and ugh the homework. But school was something to _do, _something to keep the boredom and pity and loneliness at bay. What was he going to do for the next three months?

He had gone to Poseidon's aquarium every day after school this week. It turned out to be really interesting actually. Poseidon would pick Percy up after school and they would head over to the aquarium. Percy got to feed Mindy dinner every night, which was awesome. As the week progressed, Olympian started showing Percy around the aquarium more. He got to help remove a hook from a poor turtle's shell and even throw food to the sharks. He actually thought he learned more from hanging around the aquarium then he had all school year. At the end of each day, Poseidon took him out to eat and then back to the apartment. Percy would be lying if he said he was unimpressed.

As much as Percy enjoyed it, he had to remind himself that it wouldn't last. Olympian would grow tired or annoyed with him and it would all end. He just had to enjoy the ride while it lasted. Would Olympian let him hang out at the aquarium over the summer? Would he still head over at three thirty every day? He had no idea.

"Percy? Are you alright?" Percy started at the voice. It only took him a few seconds to place a name with the voice – Paul Blofis, his English teacher.

"Yeah, just waiting for everyone to leave so I don't get trampled," Percy said, shutting his locker for the last time. Blofis was a nice guy, but Percy wished he would leave him alone.

"Yeah, they sure do storm out of here," Blofis said, laughing. He paused and Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You seem…less distant, more aware lately."

"Yeah," Percy muttered.

"But you don't seem any…brighter." Percy almost laughed at his choice of words. Nothing about his life was bright. "In there anything you want to talk about?"

"I appreciate it Mr. Blofis," Percy said and left it at that.

"It's just summer's here now and we won't be seeing you every day."

"I appreciate it," Percy repeated. And he did, he just didn't want Blofis' concern. Like he said, Blofis was a nice guy but he couldn't help Percy. Nobody could help him. "Thanks, Mr. Blofis."

Percy shouldered his backpack and started to walk away. Each step filled him with more dread, like wading out in the ocean during a storm. It wasn't dangerous yet, but soon everything would pull him under. Even with his hand trailing on the wall and his mental step count, he felt hopelessly lost when he reached the front door. He would have lingered longer, but he was sure Paul was still watching him and Olympian would show up at the apartment to pick him up soon.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Percy recently had trouble shutting the world out. He would lay in bed, relax, and try to drift off into colorful fantasies – only to find himself unable too. He was suddenly aware of the movement around him. The lady next door often forgot her keys and had to knock to the door to get let in. Percy would jump at every knock, thinking Poseidon was early. Worst of all, sometimes when he tried to conjure up images of his room or his mom… he found himself instead trying to picture Olympian or Nereid or the aquarium. But he could come up with nothing. He met them all when he was blind, he didn't have the faintest idea what they actually looked like. The pain in his chest only seemed to get worse. He didn't like to pretend anymore.

As he lay in bed, thinking, he was vaguely aware of Gabe talking to someone. Percy frowned at Gabe's snooty tone. That wasn't one of his poker buddies. Suddenly apprehensive, Percy shot out of bed and crept to the door.

"Who are you talking to?" He called suspiciously. "Is someone at the door?"

"Hello, Percy." Percy was horrified to hear Poseidon's voice answer.

"Poseidon?"

"Good evening Percy, I was just getting acquainted with your stepfather here," Poseidon said, his voice angry and tightly controlled. "But since you're here now, we can go."

"I ain't gotta pay for any of this right? You take him; you take care of the money. I ain't payin' nothing." Gabe interrupted before Percy could say anything.

"Yes, I'm paying for everything," Poseidon said coldly.

"Good," Gabe grumbled, and Percy felt him brush by - probably to go back to drinking beer and playing poker. But Poseidon apparently wasn't done.

"Don't you want to know where I'm taking him or how long we'll be gone?" Poseidon demanded.

"Long as you pay I don't care."

"It's fine. Let's just go, please," Percy interjected, afraid tempers would fly.

He let Poseidon lead him down the hall away from the apartment. He was mortified. He had been pretty good at keeping Gabe away from Poseidon, although he knew they would have to meet at some point. But he hadn't been prepared for it. Had Gabe just ruined whatever little agreement Percy and Poseidon had going on? Poseidon didn't have to take him out to eat if it was too much trouble and if he really wanted Percy could pay for his gas _(no he couldn't, _Percy despaired). The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became. He _wanted _to go to the aquarium, he _needed _the distraction, the interaction. He wasn't ready to tell Poseidon goodbye yet.

"I'm not angry with you," Poseidon told him once they were in the car. "Not in the slightest bit. Your stepfather was a surprise to say the least. I hadn't really thought about what your stepfather would be like. I was caught very much off guard… Is he always like that?" Percy relaxed. Poseidon wasn't mad – or at least wasn't mad at him.

"Oh no," he said without thinking, "He's normally drunk."

"Drunk?!" Poseidon repeated in shock. Whoops, he probably shouldn't have said that. Percy waited for him to say something else…but Poseidon stayed silent. The day tuned out to be a little awkward. Poseidon stayed closer to him that day, hardly ever straying from Mindy's pool. Percy ended up learning a hell of a lot more about plankton then he ever wanted to. Around dinner time (or at least he thought it was dinner time; his stomach seemed to think so at least) Nereid interrupted Poseidon's lesson on manatees.

"You see, Florida's so perfect for manatees because of weather, it's got – "

"Poseidon."

"No, I'm usually up here." Percy tried not to roll his eyes at Poseidon lame joke. But at least his humor had returned.

"Your sister called," Nereid continued, ignoring Poseidon's sad attempt at humor. "She's on the phone in your office."

Percy didn't know Poseidon had a sister.

"Oh," Poseidon said, sounding embarrassed, "I'll be right there."

"Poseidon's got a sister?" Percy asked when he could no longer hear Poseidon's footsteps.

"Two I believe," Nereid said, "but I'm not sure. He doesn't talk about them much. I can't even really remember their names."

"Oh," Percy said. He wondered what could have happened that Poseidon didn't talk about his sisters much. Percy had always wished for some siblings; someone to talk to and hang out with when his mom was busy. If Poseidon had siblings, why didn't he talk to them? Family was all people really had.

"I better change," Percy said. He got out of the pool and quickly change back into his street clothes.

"Oh good you change," he heard Poseidon's voice say as he put away his wet clothes.

"Figured we'd be going soon," Percy shrugged. He wanted to ask about Poseidon's sister, but if he didn't even talk to Nereid about her why would he talk to Percy?

"And you were right. Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Percy asked. He could safely bet Poseidon was taking him out to eat again, but he didn't want to assume anything. Assuming got you into trouble he knew. Besides, he didn't want Poseidon to think he was ungrateful, especially after Gabe's display that morning.

"Actually about that," Poseidon said slowly and Percy stiffened.

He was going to take Percy home. He had finally gotten sick of Percy. He felt vaguely ill. "And I meant to ask you about it when I picked you up this morning but with the…_pleasure_ of meeting your stepfather, it slipped my mind. My sister's coming over for dinner tonight and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Wait what? He wasn't taking Percy home? He wanted Percy around still?

"At your house?"

"Yes," Poseidon said.

Percy fidgeted. He had never been to Poseidon's house. He would be alone with Poseidon (and his sister) at a place he was unfamiliar with. That didn't sound awkward or uncomfortable at all, he thought bitterly.

"But if you don't feel comfortable yet I could get you some dinner to take home, like pizza or something," Poseidon added.

"No, no that's okay," Percy said slowly. Nereid said Poseidon rarely talk about his sister even to her, and here he was offering Percy to meet her. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he thought it was good? Interesting at least. And he _really _didn't want to go back to Gabe. "I'd…like to meet your sister."

"Good," Poseidon said happily. "She'll be very happy to hear it."

"Are you close?" Percy asked curiously as they headed out to the car.

"Yes," Poseidon said, "at least, closer than any of my other siblings. I talk to her at least once every week or two. She's who I called when Mayer showed up on my doorstep."

"Oh," Percy said. He wondered how many siblings Poseidon had. But nerves had started kicking in and squished any curiosity he might have had. "Where do you live?"

"About twenty miles south of here, so roughly an hour and a half away from the city. You'll be getting home rather late, is that still alright?"

That was perfect, Percy thought, Gabe'll be passed out drunk by then. "It's fine, it's Friday, and besides school ended this week."

"You never mentioned that," Poseidon said, sounding surprised. _Why would I? _Percy wondered. Honestly, the man made little sense. "Lucky you, a whole summer of all play and no work."

"Yeah, lucky me," Percy repeated bitterly, without thinking.

"What's this, a kid who doesn't like summer?" Poseidon teased. Percy winced, wishing he kept his big mouth shut. What kind of kid didn't like summer? A broken one.

"I just don't know what to do," Percy admitted softly, turning his head to the side so Poseidon wouldn't be able to look at him. Which, by the way, was totally unfair. Poseidon could see his face and read his expression while Percy had to decipher the biologist out solely based on tone. Not fair. "What do blind kids do in the summer?"

"They could hang out at an aquarium, feeding baby mammals," Poseidon said after a moment. Percy couldn't hold back a smile. Was that an invitation? He was pretty sure it was.

"We're here," Poseidon said as the car came to a stop. "The house is right in front of you and when you get out you'll be stepping onto the lawn."

Percy wondered what the house looked like. Did he live in a big house, all fancy and grand (somehow he couldn't imagine Poseidon living like that)?

"Okay," he said, gingerly stepping out of the car. "How big is your house?"

"A good size," Poseidon said and Percy wondered what that meant. He was sure Poseidon definition of 'a good size' and his were very different. "My sister calls it a mansion but it's not quite that big. My little brother owns a mansion and it's twice as big." Percy's mouth fell open. "The door's this way," Poseidon continued, oblivious to Percy's shock. He took Percy by the arm and gently pointed him in the right direction.

"Two steps," Poseidon warned him. "There's no furniture by the entrance either. Hestia, we're here." Poseidon called. "Smells good."

Percy gingerly felt for the doorframe and climbed the two steps, toeing at the carpet inside the door. Seemed safe enough. He carefully stepped into the house, shuffling close to the wall. It _did _smell amazing inside, his stomach even growled in agreement. When was the last time he had a home cooked meal? He couldn't remember.

"Thank you, I certainly hope it does," came a sweet voice.

"Hestia, this is Percy, Percy this is my sister Hestia."

"Hello Percy," the kind voice called out. "It's so nice to meet you. Come on in, no need to stand in the doorway. You must be hungry, growing boy. Shame on you Poseidon making him wait so long for food." Percy grinned, he liked her already.

"We ran a bit late today," Poseidon defended himself as a delicate arm laced through Percy's. Hestia ignored him.

"Uh-huh," the voice tsked, but Percy could hear laughter under it. He heard the scrapping of wood against the floor and reached out to feel a chair. "Well come on and sit down, dinner's all set and ready." Percy carefully sat down in the chair in front of him.

"What are we having?" Poseidon asked, and Percy could hear him moving around and the sound of another chair being pulled out.

"Parmesan chicken."

Percy shifted uncomfortably, feeling the table in front of him. His fingers brushed against something cold and round: his plate.

"I already fixed your plate, I hope that's okay," Hestia said.

"Oh, thanks," Percy said, grateful.

Hestia made dinner easy. Dinner always was kind of an awkward affair; Percy had to fumble around for silverware and then find the food on his plate, and then try to actually spoon/stab it up… It made him extremely self-conscious, especially when he didn't make his own plate so he had no idea _what _was on the end of his fork. Was it the chicken, carrots, he never knew! But, with Hestia, it felt almost easy. She would make light small talk, addressing Poseidon when he was awkwardly fishing on his plate, and then to him.

"So Percy, have you gotten out of school yet?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah, we just got out."

"Oh, that must be nice. So you can spend all day at the aquarium now if you'd like."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know about that. He figured he forced his way into Poseidon's life enough without self-inviting himself to the aquarium all summer long – no matter how much he would like to. "Um, yeah, I suppose I could," He stammered.

"We spoke about it early," Poseidon said, sounding casual and relaxed, as if the thought had occurred to him. Had it? Had he thought about keeping Percy around during the summer? "If he wants to spend all day at the aquarium he's very much welcomed too."

Percy bowed his head, hoping to hide his sudden rush of emotion. Poseidon _wanted_ him around?

"Well, something to talk about. Do you like the aquarium, Percy?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah, I like Mindy."

"Who's Mindy?"

"A baby manatee," Poseidon answered.

"Oh how sweet," Hestia cooed. Percy couldn't help but smile. "Must be real exciting, helping to take care of an exotic animal."

"Yeah, it is," Percy said thoughtfully.

"Where do you live? I don't think Poseidon mentioned it, is it very far?"

"About a block from Central Park."

"Do you like living there, so deep in the city?"

"It's great," Percy said, a grin spreading over his face.

He loved New York City, and under Hestia's gentle probing, he tried to explain his love. He told her how much he loved the sounds of the city, his favorite bench in the park, ice skating in the winter, the funny vender on the corner where his mom use to work who always had a joke to tell… Hestia was a great listener, she laughed at the right moments and added little stories of her own. He couldn't remember the last time he talked so much.

"Tsk, would you look at the time," Hestia said after some times.

"What time is it?" Percy asked, fighting back a yawn. His stomach was full and he felt ill at ease, sleep tugging at the corner of his mind. He liked Hestia, she was great.

"It's a quarter to midnight," Hestia said. Wow, he hadn't thought it was that late. "Time just flies hm? Here, just let me pick some of this up…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. You cooked, I'll clean." Poseidon said, and Percy heard silverware clanging together. He wondered if they were fighting over a plate or something. The thought almost made him laugh.

"Alright," Hestia said and from her tone Percy knew she was smiling. "Well this had been _very _nice. It was wonderful to see you again Poseidon." Percy jumped, startled, when a small hand landed on his shoulder. He relaxed right away, it was just Hestia.

"And it was _very _nice to meet you, Percy. Very nice." She emphasized, running her fingers through his hair. "I hope to see you again soon."

Percy hoped so too… She reminded him of his mom a little. Poseidon was pretty cool, but it was nice to have someone like Hestia fussing over him again.

"It was great to meet you too," Percy said sincerely. It wasn't what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say what he was thinking.

"Drive safe," Poseidon said. He heard the siblings walk away from the table, talking quietly amongst themselves. Percy nestled back in his chair, his eyes closed. He felt…at ease. When was the last time he felt at ease? He couldn't remember, but he could almost fall asleep here… He was vaguely aware that Poseidon was back in the kitchen.

"I'm just going to clean this up and then I'll take you home alright?"

"M'kay," Percy said drowsily, "I like Hestia, she's nice." He heard Poseidon move around the kitchen, moving things and running water. If he listened hard enough Percy almost thought he could hear the ocean. Did Poseidon say he lived by the water…?

"Hey, Percy?"

Percy flinched, suddenly wide awake.

"It's okay, it's just me, Poseidon," Poseidon assured him quickly. "You fell asleep. Why don't we just move over here to the couch?"

"Alright," Percy said, dazed. He just wanted to sleep. He struggled to his feet, swaying slightly. Poseidon gently grabbed him by the elbow and kept him upright. He was suddenly on something a lot softer than the chair; something soft and warm and wow was he tired. He laid down and closed his eyes.

He was glad he met Hestia. His aunt. Aunt Hestia…he rather liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/n If anyone's following, this would correspond to chapter 4 in FAtD. Percy's first encounter with his new family :). Next chapter will roughly correspond with chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter Four

~* Chapter 4 *~

* * *

Percy's back hurt. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. He groaned and rolled over, not ready to face the world yet. Only, he wasn't on his bed. Instead of burrowing into his worn pillow and inhaling a year's worth of cigar smoke, the pillow under his head was plump and new and the air around him was fresh. He frowned, confused.

"Good morning," a voice greeted, and Percy heard the sound of footsteps. Poseidon. His mind whirled to catch up. He had gone to Poseidon's to meet Hestia…and he hadn't gone home. He spent the night at Poseidon's.

"Good morning," Percy echoed.

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake up and go all the way back to the city so you stayed here." Poseidon explained. "It's rather early, you can go back to sleep."

Percy shook his head. There was no way he could fall back asleep now, in a strange house while Poseidon was awake and walking around.

"I'm awake now."

"Okay, I was just about to make breakfast, do you want some?"

"Sure," Percy said, standing up and stretching.

He wondered if he should feel awkward. After all, this was the first time he had ever been to Poseidon's house, and the first time he had really spent any long length of time with the man. But, it didn't feel awkward. It felt…he didn't know how it felt. But it wasn't awkward.

"What do you want?" Poseidon called from another room, probably the kitchen. "I don't have any cereal, I'm afraid I'm all out – I'll have to go to the store. Is oatmeal alright?"

"That's fine," Percy said, turning towards the sound of his father's voice.

If he remembered correctly the kitchen was straight ahead? Maybe? He gingerly made his way around the couch. Now, what? Was the couch in the middle of the room, to the side? Where was the wall? He took baby steps forward, his arms spread out like a windmill. He hoped Poseidon was too busy making oatmeal to pay attention to him; he was sure he looked ridiculous. It had been a long time since he had been to a new place, not counting the aquarium. At least there he had counted the steps coming in and out, and Poseidon had given him a tour. Now he was completely blind…literary and figuratively.

He finally found the wall and followed that towards the sound of Poseidon rustling in the kitchen. Suddenly, the wall beneath his fingertips changed. It was suddenly cool and extra smooth. He frowned, _what in the world was that? _He backed his hand up until he felt the regular wall. He moved his hand forward again, feeling a little break in the wall before the cold surface. If he traced the break, it made a rectangle, and at the very top there seemed to be a little flap. His fingers slipped into the flap and he drew his hand back, startled, when they dipped into water.

"Is this a tank?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, I was running out of places to put fish so I had a few tanks built into the wall. There are sea horses in that one." Poseidon explained.

A tank built right into the wall – sweet.

"Cool," Percy said. He wondered what the seahorse looked like… He hesitated before asking, "What kind of seahorses?"

He heard Poseidon's footsteps come closer until he could feel the biologist behind him. Instead of shooing Percy away, he started to describe the fish to him. He told Percy about their colors and markings, describing them in vivid detail. He traced the edge of the tank as Poseidon talked, his useless eyes probably facing the creatures he couldn't see. It didn't upset him as much as he thought it would. Poseidon described them so diligently he could almost picture them - it didn't seem so bad.

"Our oatmeal's getting cold," Poseidon said after a moment of silence, leading Percy away from the wall.

"Your table's huge," Percy realized as he pulled out a chair and carefully sat down.

"Is it?" Poseidon asked, as if he never noticed. Please, even without the benefit of sight, Percy knew it was huge.

"How many chairs are there? I already counted six."

"Twelve, I believe." There was a pause, and Percy almost snickered when he realized Poseidon was counting chairs. Did he seriously not know how many chairs he had? "Yes, twelve."

"You eat alone at a table with twelve chairs?" Percy blurted out, frowning. That sounded…awfully lonely.

"When I'm home, which I'm usually not. Normally I just eat out or at the aquarium." Poseidon confessed, "And when I do eat at home I normally read the paper or watch the news so I don't really notice." But his voice sounded slightly odd. Percy cleared his throat and concentrated on his breakfast.

Poseidon took Percy back to the apartment after breakfast. He insisted on taking Percy all the way to the apartment again. He thought it was almost cute how Poseidon thought Percy shouldn't travel alone. Heh.

"So, I can pick you up on my way to work Monday?" Poseidon asked when he dropped Percy off.

"Yeah, that'd be fine," Percy said.

"Good," Poseidon said, sounding pleased, "I'll be around eight."

"See ya then," Percy said, nodding. He listened to the sound of Poseidon's footsteps fade away before retreating into the apartment.

"Look who's fin'ly back," Gabe slurred and Percy froze. "What, Daddy get sick of you already?"

"Wow, it's not even lunch yet and you're already drunk," Percy said crossly, "What did you lose your poker game last night?"

"Listen here you – " Gabe started to say but a loud _clunk _cut him off.

Percy figured he had stumbled and fell on one of the many bottles on the floor. Percy just snorted. Gabe grumbled a slur of obscenities as he presumably tried to get up. Percy bet it was a sight to see. It had been a while since Gabe had been this drunk early in the day, and Percy wasn't quite sure how to handle him. If he knew where the drunk man was he could just slip past him.

Percy tried his luck. Sticking close to the wall, he hurried across the apartment towards his room.

"Where d'ya thin' you're goin'? I ain' finished with ya yet," Gabe growled.

Gabe never scared Percy. Sure, he was disgusting and rude, but he never scared Percy. Percy was always too small and quick for Gabe to pick on. Besides, Sally wouldn't have stood for any funny business concerning her baby. But now, back against the wall in a world without light… Percy was almost afraid. He couldn't see Gabe, he couldn't dodge under the man's arm or loudly ask when Sally would be home. And somewhere in front of him Gabe stood (or sat, Percy didn't know if he had ever gotten up from his fall), drunk and angry – and Percy didn't know what to do.

"Go to bed Gabe, you're drunk," Percy said firmly, trying not to let his sudden apprehension show.

"Go to bed Gabe," Gabe mocked, "Damn, you're more annoying than that woman was."

"_That woman?" _Percy repeated, fury replacing his fear, his hands curling into fists. "_That woman's _name was Sally Jackson and she was the best person who ever lived. How dare you? You never deserved her you disgusting overgrown pig – "

_Crack._

Percy stumbled back in surprise, tripping over something and landing flat on his back. Gabe hit him. _Gabe hit him. _Percy laid there, too shock to move.

"Ungrateful brat," Gabe spat, his voice wavering.

Percy wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or if he was just as surprised by the punch as Percy was. Percy stayed where he was as Gabe stumbled away, grumbling and cursing. Once he was sure Gabe left the room, he sat up and made a dash for his room, slamming the door behind him. He locked the door.

He leaned against the door and slowly sunk to the floor. Gabe hit him. Gabe had never actually hit him before. He threatened to; waved his fat beefy hands around and swore up and down… but he never actually laid a hand on Percy.

The left side of his face started to ache. Percy raised his hand up to his eye. _Ouch, ok yeah touching was bad no touching, _Percy thought, wincing. He let his hand fall back down onto his lap. Downstairs, the front door opened and shut with a resounding bang. Percy pulled his knees up to his chest, suddenly feeling very vulnerable… and afraid.

* * *

Percy stayed in his room all weekend long. Gabe came and went like always. He actually brought food home Saturday. He left a pizza in the kitchen and knocked on Percy's door (which Percy now kept locked).

"Eh kid…I ah…there's pizza in the kitchen… So ah… eat." He could hear the odious man shift around. _Just leave, _Percy silently wished.

"Ah…your dad comin' today?"

Percy remained silent.

"'Cause ah…I was drunk…and ah….you don't need to tell him that right?"

"I like Hawaiian," Percy finally called out.

"What?"

"I like Hawaiian pizza."

"Oh…it's pepperoni," Gabe replied dumbly. Then after a minute, "I can get Hawaiian tomorrow."

Percy raised his hand to his face, gently prodding at his swollen eye. Gabe stayed outside his door for a little while longer before grunting and shuffling off, probably just to get drunk again.

Monday couldn't come fast enough.

Percy was waiting by the door Monday morning when Poseidon knocked. Percy opened the door, keeping his head bowed. He wasn't sure why, Poseidon was going to see his face sooner or later.

"Good morning," Poseidon said cheerfully.

"Morning."

"What happened to your eye?" Poseidon demanded, sounding startled.

"Um…it's nothing I'm fine," Percy said, feeling his cheeks start to burn.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Poseidon said forcefully. Percy winced, bowing his head again as if hiding his face would make the bruise go away. Percy briefly considered telling him the truth… but he hesitated. It was the first time Gabe ever hit him. He didn't want to be a burden; he could take care of himself. _Did your Daddy get sick of you already? _Percy shook his head.

"I fell," he blurted out.

"What?" Poseidon said, skeptical.

"I fell," Percy repeated with more confidence, "there was a bottle on the floor, I tripped and banged my head against the table."

"Ouch," Poseidon said. A hand was suddenly under his chin and Percy jerked back, startled, heart pounding.

"Sorry," Poseidon said automatically, "I just wanted to get a better look at it."

"Just warn me before you go manhandling me," Percy grumbled. He hated not being able to see people reaching out towards him. He couldn't see Gabe about pull back to hit him and he couldn't see Poseidon reaching out.

"Okay, can I just lift up your chin?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded. Poseidon gently tilted his head up.

"It's really nasty," Poseidon said sympathetically, "did you ice it?"

"No."

Poseidon sighed and let go of Percy. "Make sure to ice it next time okay? It'll help with the swelling."

"Okay," Percy said, clenching his fist. He didn't want to think of a 'next time'.

"Come on, Nereid will be wondering where we are."

* * *

The next week passed nicely. Poseidon arrived every morning at eight o'clock and they would head off to the aquarium and work until dinner. Percy hated being unable to _see _the creatures he helped to feed, clean, and patch up. But, if he couldn't see the animals, then at least he could understand them - so he started asking questions. What were their scientific names, habitats, behavior, mating, migration patterns; he wanted to know everything. Poseidon happily obliged him. He answered every question with glee, explaining everything in great detail for his blind son. He was very good at describing them. He would spend forever carefully detailing ever fish, their colors and intricate designs.

"Hestia's coming over tonight," Poseidon told him, "would you like to come over again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Percy said.

"Do you know what she's making this time?" Percy asked as they climbed into his car.

"I have no idea," Poseidon chuckled before pausing, "You don't have any allergies do you?"

"No," Percy assured him, "none that I know of at least."

"Alright, that's a relief," Poseidon said, and he really sounded relieved. They casually talked for the rest of the ride. It was comfortable and easy.

"Smells great," Poseidon called as they walked into the house an hour later.

"Chicken casserole, one of my favorites," Hestia called back. "Hello Percy, oh dear what happened to your eye?"

Percy almost winced. He had forgotten about the eye. He wondered if it really looked that bad, even a week later.

"He lost a fight with the floor," Poseidon said, coming to Percy's rescue. Percy tried to scowl, but actually that was pretty funny.

"I tripped and fell against a table," Percy said, reiterating his little white lie.

"Did you ice it?" Hestia asked, unknowing repeating her brother's words. She reached out and tilted his head just like Poseidon had.

"No," Percy said, confused. Why was everyone more concerned about his face then he was?

Hestia tsked lightly, "Well, at least it's healing nicely. Come, let's go eat."

They sat around the table, and Percy let Hestia fix his plate for him. It wasn't as humiliating as he thought it would be. Hestia and Poseidon did most of the talking, but Percy was perfectly okay with that; it was hilarious to listen to them banter.

"Of all our siblings, Poseidon was the one you had to look out for," Hestia told Percy. Percy tried not to snicker into his water.

"Whatever do you mean dear sister?" Poseidon asked, sounding mischievous.

"He's devious and tricky. He used to pull pranks on us all the time and we'd never see it coming. And there'd be Poseidon, standing mildly off to the side and watching in amusement."

"My dear Hestia, I'd stand off to the side and watch in amusement as our relatives made fools of themselves on their own accord, no assistance required. They love to make fools of themselves, with all their unnecessary drama."

"What about when you tied Zeus to his bed and let the others pick on him?"

"He thought Mother would stop me because she loved him best, I was simply testing his hypothesis," Poseidon said vaguely and Percy couldn't help it. He started to laugh. That was kind of awesome.

"Who was right?" Percy asked, grinning.

"_Nobody. _Mother wasn't home so poor little Zeus had to suffer at his brothers' mercy all day." Hestia teased, laughing along with Percy.

"I untied him once he promised to be less annoying," Poseidon said, chuckling. Percy just laughed.

Hestia and Poseidon bickered over who was going to do the dishes. Poseidon won. Percy heard the biologist stand up and start to put away dishes. Hestia giggled and Percy head her chair scrape against the floor. For a second he thought she was getting up too but then she started to speak, her voice closer to his ear than before.

"He's a big push over." Hestia told him secretly, "Don't let him fool you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Poseidon called, suspicious. Percy could practically hear Hestia smile.

"Sensitive bugger isn't he?" Hestia whispered and Percy couldn't help but grin.

"What did you tell him, Hestia?" Poseidon demanded.

"Where's the bathroom?" Percy said before Poseidon could grill his sister too much.

"There's one right over here," Poseidon said, his voice still suspicious, turning Percy around to point him in the right direction. "Across from the couch in the living room."

Percy appreciated how Poseidon gave him directions instead of holding his hand and coddling him. It was refreshing. Percy moved forward, more at ease in the house now. He felt along the wall to find the bathroom door and stepped inside, calling out behind him, "thanks!"

As he shut the door he could hear the siblings whispering amongst themselves. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help listening in.

"He seemed surprised when you told him to ice his eye. He did that to me too," Poseidon was saying.

"He seemed surprised at my concern, not the advice," Hestia replied, sounding sad.

"He's not used to being cared for. He thinks it's unnecessary that I see him all the way to his apartment every night." _Because it is, _Percy thought, frowning. He could take care of himself.

"He needs someone," Hestia said. "Can you be there for him?"

Percy froze, a terrible feeling rising in his throat. He flushed the toilet and opened the bathroom door, unwilling to hear Poseidon's response. He didn't need anybody….but he didn't want to hear Poseidon say it.

"Well, I think I'll be going now boys," Hestia said.

"Alright," Poseidon sighed, no longer sounding as carefree and cheerful as he had during dinner. "Thank you for dinner Hestia it was wonderful."

"Good," Hestia said. "And it was lovely to see you again Percy."

Percy smiled as she ruffled his hair. It filled him with a warm feeling he refused to name…but it felt nice.

"You too," Percy told her sincerely.

Poseidon and Percy stood in the front room, listening as the front door closed and, a few minutes later, a car started and drove away.

"It's pretty late," Poseidon said slowly. "I have a spare room if you'd like to just stay here tonight. I promise it's more comfortable than the couch."

Well, the couch was pretty comfortable, Percy thought. Much more comfortable than his decade old bed at the apartment.

"Alright," Percy agreed easily.

He didn't want to head back to the apartment anyway. It was cold and quiet, and Percy really didn't want to run into Gabe. Besides, the apartment didn't have fish tanks built into the wall or the sound of the ocean outside the window.

"It's up the stairs here," Poseidon said. "And no, I don't know how many stairs sorry."

"That's okay," Percy said. He carefully counted the steps himself as he climbed up them, committing the number to memory as well as the feel of the smooth railing.

"The room is – one, two, three – three doors down on the right from the stairs," Poseidon said and Percy grinned as he ticked off the doors. "My room is the first room right across the stairwell. There's a bathroom right across from you." Poseidon continued to explain as they walked – one, two, three – doors down to the guest room.

"It's, well, a good size room I suppose. The bed's in the right corner, there's a nightstand to the let," Poseidon said somewhat awkwardly, clearly unsure what to highlight for Percy.

"Thanks," Percy said, stepping into the room. "I'll figure the rest out."

Poseidon seemed relieved. "I'm just two doors down in case you need anything," he told Percy before leaving him be.

Percy stood in the middle of the room, replaying those words over in his head. He didn't know what he might need that would warrant waking Poseidon up for…but it was a nice sentiment he realized. Poseidon didn't seem to mind if Percy bothered him, and he didn't know what to make of that. He felt his way forward until his knees knocked against the bed. He carefully climbed into bed, kicking off his jeans and getting comfortable.

The bed was _heaven. _It was soft and warm and perfect. Percy sighed contently. He could get used to this. He snuggled in and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**A/n I know it's been a while, kind of don't have a lot of inspiration for this right now. I'll probably write a few more chapters, but I won't re-write all of From Amidst the Darkness. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five

~* Chapter 5 *~

* * *

Percy knew it was early. He could feel it in his bones. It was probably some ungodly hour, but no matter how many times he tossed and turned or buried his head in his ridiculously soft pillow, he couldn't fall back asleep. Untangling himself from the sheets, Percy gave up. He wasn't going back to sleep. Well, he might as well take advantage of this extra time. Sitting up in bed, Percy figured he could get to know the house better. He banged around the apartment for almost a month after the accident before he relearned where everything was. How much longer would it take him to learn this giant house? Would he even be around that long?

Percy shook his head and stood up, stretching his arms until they cracked. No use worrying about it, he told himself, creeping out the room. He reached the top of the stairs and paused. How many steps were there again? Come on, Percy you should remember, he scolded himself. He carefully descended the stairs, counting under his breath. Twelve. Twelve. He could remember that. Maybe. He slowly made his way forward. The couch was in the middle of the room, but he didn't know anything else. He frowned to himself. Should he start with the living room or the kitchen? The kitchen probably, that's where he was going to spend most of his time – if Poseidon continued to invite him over.

Percy let the wall guide him to the kitchen. How many chairs had Poseidon said were around the table? It was some ridiculous number Percy knew. He reached forward, trying to find the table and ended up colliding painfully with a chair. Percy winced as they both fell to the floor with a rather loud crash.

"Percy?" Poseidon called, sounding slightly exasperate, "are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry," Percy said, quickly scrambling to his feet and pulling the chair with him.

"It's fine," Poseidon said and this time his voice was closer. "Do you need something? It's not even five in the morning."

"No, I was just, ah, feeling around," Percy muttered, embarrassed. This was a stupid idea.

"Oh. I didn't give you a tour did I?"

"Wouldn't have mattered much if you did," Percy grumbled, "I have to feel and memorize things so even if you had nothing would've stuck."

"Hm...still I could have given you a verbal tour," Poseidon said and Percy heard him shuffling around the kitchen. "So you'd know where the chairs were so you don't collide with one." He chuckled and Percy felt his cheeks burn a little.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, I'm partly to blame anyway. Do you drink coffee?"

"No," Percy said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

He couldn't believe how casual Poseidon was. Gabe would have been furious if Percy woke him up in the early morning; he doubted even Sally would have been very pleasant (she hadn't been a morning person). He didn't understand Poseidon Olympian sometimes.

"Where could I get some water?"

"Over here in the fridge," Poseidon directed. "Cups are in the highest cabinet on the left, and they're all plastic."

This gave Percy a pause. Normally, people went out of their way to get things for him or took him by the hand as if he needed to be babied. But Poseidon didn't do that. He seemed to understand that Percy wanted, no _needed, _to do things for himself. Percy happily followed the vague instructions. He found the cabinets by the refrigerator and opened the highest one. He reached in and ended up knocking a few cups around. He winced, thankful Poseidon only had plastic cups.

"Would you like me to give you a verbal tour of the rooms while you feel around?" Poseidon asked once he had his water.

Percy toyed with his cup, taking a sip and putting it back down. "Okay…but only one room at a time or I won't remember it all."

"We can do that," Poseidon said cheerfully.

So for the next few hours, that is exactly what they did. Poseidon talked Percy through the kitchen. Percy would slowly pace the perimeter and Poseidon would let him know before he ran into something. He found out where the coffee machine was, the sink, and five different fish tanks along with the other typical kitchen stuff. It was slow going and awkward at times, but Poseidon didn't seem to mind. Percy actually found himself relaxing after a bit. After he had 'toured' the entire kitchen, Poseidon insisted on breakfast.

"We'll have to run to your apartment to get you a change of clothes," Poseidon said over their jam and toast (he was out of oatmeal today – did the man ever go shopping?).

"Alright," Percy said, wondering if this was Poseidon's subtle way of saying he wanted Percy to leave.

It wasn't very clear, nothing was ever really clear. After their meager breakfast, he managed to put his plate in the dishwasher without any direction from Poseidon, which left him feeling quite accomplished.

"I'm going to the aquarium for the day," Poseidon said as he walked Percy up to the apartment. "You can come with me if you'd like."

"Really?" Percy asked, turning his head towards Poseidon's voice with a grin. He could spend a Saturday at the aquarium?

"Of course," Poseidon said, and Percy knew he was smiling. "Go change and we'll leave."

Percy nodded and darted to his room, leaving Poseidon in the doorway. Gabe must have passed out at a friends' house last night because Percy couldn't hear his obnoxious breathing; he was extremely grateful. He didn't like to think about having another encounter with the pungent man. He quickly changed and dashed back to the door. A faint ding made him frown in confusion.

"Was that your phone?" He asked.

"Yes," Poseidon said, sounding distracted, "It was Hestia reminding me about my nephew's birthday next weekend."

Percy paused, waiting. Poseidon didn't talk about his family much. The only information he managed to gleam was from Hestia's teasing. He still didn't know many siblings they had, or nieces, nephews, second cousins twice removed. Growing up, it had just been Percy and his mother (and then later Gabe). He always wondered what it was like having siblings, cousins, family around. He was burning with curiosity. Did they have a close enough relationship now that he could ask?

"She suggested I bring you along," Poseidon added.

"Oh," Percy said, surprised.

"Would you like to come?" Poseidon asked.

Percy panicked.

He really wanted to know more about Poseidon's (about Percy's) family… but the abruptness of the question caught him off guard. He hadn't allowed himself the luxury of wondering about Poseidon's family until he met Hestia; in part to save himself the added misery if Poseidon suddenly disappeared but also because he was afraid. After all, Percy Jackson was no one special. In fact, he was the opposite of special he was a nuisance. Rule breaker, trouble child, misfit… What if they didn't want to meet him?

"I – I don't know." Percy stammered.

"We wouldn't stay long," Poseidon was quick to add, "I can't stand them for long anyway." Yeah not helping, Percy thought. "Just think about it."

"Okay," Percy said, relaxing.

"Good," Poseidon said, reaching out to pat Percy on the shoulder. "Now, let's head over to the aquarium shall we?"

* * *

"Poseidon," Nereid called, "There's someone on the phone for you."

"I'll be right back," Poseidon told Percy.

Percy, who was happily running his fingers over Mindy's head, merely nodded. Poseidon patted him on the head as he passed by. It was a bit odd, but Percy found he didn't mind. Everything actually felt a bit odd; falling asleep at Poseidon's, eating with his sister, hanging out at the aquarium on the weekends… But it was a good odd. He rather liked it.

"Was it Hestia?" Percy asked, curious.

"No, I didn't recognize the voice," Nereid said.

They waited for a few minutes, Nereid bustling around doing who knows what while Percy swung his feet back and forth waiting.

"He sure is taking his sweet time," Nereid said finally. "Here, we got some new shells to add to our collection I need to catalog. Do you want to tag along?"

"Shells?" Percy repeated, following behind Nereid.

"Uh-huh. We have quite an extensive collection of prehistoric seashells and fossils. We get specimen from all over the world for analyzes or classification. Poseidon's rather fond of his collection, I think it's the closest thing to a hobby he has. Would you like to hold some?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Hold out your hand," Nereid instructed and Percy complied.

She placed an object in his hand. Percy carefully cradled the shell. It was small enough to fit in his palm, with smooth edges but a ridged back. He traced the ridges on the back, feeling as they widened and thinned out. Nereid started to explain the shell to him – what kind of animal it was, where and when it lived and other little details. It was fascinating.

"Here, how about this one?" She said after some rummaging about, taking the fossil from his hand and giving him a new one. He turned the new fossil over in his hand, his finger finding an odd rough edge.

"The sharp edge is just a chipped edge from a clumsy volunteer," Poseidon's voice suddenly rang out, causing Percy to start, "and that is why we don't allow them to handle delicate anymore."

"She didn't mean to drop it," Nereid scolded, gently taking the shell back.

Percy happily let her take it, suddenly afraid he might drop or damage the fossil. But Poseidon didn't seem to mind Percy holding it. _Does he trust me? _Percy wondered, baffled, but the thought made him smile.

"Doesn't change the fact that she did and it chipped," Poseidon continued, his steps drawing closer "I've been looking all over for you Percy, Nereid you have to stop kidnapping him on me."

"What was I suppose to do, let the poor boy sit around twiddling his thumbs while he waited for your business call to end?" Nereid huffed.

Percy laughed and Poseidon joined him.

"Alright, fair enough. But to be fair, it was a call all the way from Australia." Poseidon bragged – the show-off.

"Australia?" Percy said, taking the bait anyway.

"The Great Barrier Reef in fact," Poseidon boasted, and Percy was willing to bet every penny he owned the words were punctuated with a wink. "A colleague of mine is studying down there. He has a curious problem with the jellyfish population, but we can talk about that later. I want you to meet somebody. Greg? Come on in then, Greg, this is Percy, Percy this is Greg. Greg designs state of the art diving gear, he supplies all of our needs." Poseidon said, "he's brilliant and he's going to create a wetsuit for you."

"A wetsuit?" Percy repeated, struggle to keep up.

"So you can properly help out, you can't go into tanks without one. And it would probably be best to wear one in Mindy's tank, more sanitary." Poseidon elaborated. "Hold your arm out for Greg would you?"

Percy complied and Greg pulled out a tape measure and proceeded to measure the offered appendage.

"I could go into tanks?" Percy repeated in surprise.

"With Nereid, or me yes," Poseidon confirmed as Greg moved on to measure Percy's torso.

"Thanks," Percy said, surprise still coloring his tone, and to Poseidon's surprise a smile grew on his face, "But why couldn't I have just tried some suit on instead of being measured?"

Poseidon laughed, "Well that would have defeated the point of getting a tailored wetsuit."

"Tailored?" Percy's mouth fell open.

"That's what the measurements are for," Poseidon said.

The utter absurdity of the situation had Percy simply gaping. A _tailored _wetsuit, who had the money for that kind of thing? Poseidon ignored his shock and continued talking about the advantages of wetsuits and how much more Percy could help out now. Percy just stood there, letting the man measure him _(_for a _tailored wetsuit), _too surprised to do anything else. Really, he didn't know how to feel. He knew Poseidon was rich, he had felt how big the man's house was. But this was different, hearing Poseidon casually throw money around as if it were no big deal… Percy felt extremely disconnected from it all.

He forgot sometimes, when they were in the pool with Mindy or laughing around a home cooked meal with Hestia, that Poseidon lived a totally different life. One Percy could never even dream of, or understand. It was a rude reminder that they came from completely different worlds. It left a bitter taste in Percy's mouth; one he didn't quite know what to do with. So he shoved the thought away and tried to focus on what his father was saying.

The rest of the week passed by pleasantly. Percy forced himself to relax and forget about the wetsuit incident (which really wasn't an incident at _all _he was just being oversensitive and childish he chastised himself fiercely). By the end of the week he was exhausted, Poseidon had him running around all over the place with new jobs. Not that Percy was complaining, it was awesome but he was pretty tired. To his disappointment Aunt Hestia wasn't coming over for dinner on Friday, but Poseidon just ordered pizza instead. Percy was grateful; he doubted Poseidon's culinary skills were anything like Hestia's. Besides, he ordered Hawaiian, which Gabe never got and was Percy's favorite. He was totally okay with that.

"Do you ever just listen to TV?" Poseidon asked that night as he handed Percy a plate.

"Sometimes," Percy shrugged, "I still feel like I'm missing half the show, though."

He often turned the TV on when he was home alone. The first weeks after the accident had been terrifying, especially when he was home alone. When the darkness threatened to suffocate him he flicked on the television. He might miss half of the show, but the sound eased his panic a little. At least the noise made the darkness feel a little less suffocating.

"Would you be comfortable eating in the living room by the TV?"

Percy shrugged again, "Yeah, that'd be fine."

They couldn't decide what to watch so Poseidon just picked something at random and they sat back to eat. It felt…so normal, sitting on the couch eating pizza while watching a movie; something Percy and his mom used to do.

"Is this a new movie?" Percy asked.

"I believe so, I picked it from On Demand." Poseidon answered.

"Mom loved doing that, we couldn't afford to go to the movies so we'd just wait for the release to watch them," Percy remembered.

He knew his mom felt bad that she couldn't take him to the theater, but Percy never minded. Besides, when a new movie was released, they would stay up late curled up on the couch with a bag of candy Sally snatched from work. Those were some of Percy's favorite memories. He waited for the usual crushing wave of loss and sorrow that came whenever he thought of his mom.

"You guys watch anything particular?" Poseidon asked, his cautious voice cutting off any pity party Percy might have thrown.

"New movies mostly, since we couldn't afford to go the theater."

"How could you afford on demand but not movie tickets?" Poseidon demanded and Percy bristled at his tone, scowling.

What did Poseidon know about cost and having to manage money to survive?

"Ugliano," Percy tersely divulged, "He gets it for free, being manager and all."

"He gets on demand for free?" Poseidon repeated, suspicion creeping into his voice.

Percy tensed, not liking the direction this was heading. "What about rent, does he get that for free too?"

"Maybe, on a discount or something I think, why does it matter?" Percy snapped.

"So he gets cheap rent and free accessories? When you couldn't afford anything? Is that why Sally married him?" Poseidon asked.

Percy recoiled at the accusation. How dare he! And yet, a nagging voice in the back of Percy's head whispered the same thing. Had Percy himself often asked his mother the same question?

"Maybe, what's it matter?" Percy demanded, pulling his knees up to his chest. It mattered, it mattered a lot.

His sweet loving mother, so determined to do right by her son that she lowered herself to marry Gabe so he would have a roof over his head. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right; it made his throat constrict and guilt flood his veins.

"It matters," Poseidon snapped back, "Are you telling me your mother married that…that pig for a cheaper rent?"

"If she did, it was because she didn't have another choice!" Percy shouted. His throat burned with tears and he fought viciously to hold them back. "She lost her job and we were in debt! If we lost the apartment we would have been on the street again! We didn't have any family, any nice big bank account to tap into! She did the best she could!"

Poseidon didn't understand, he _couldn't _understand what Sally and Percy went through, what Sally did for Percy.

"She could've called me! Instead of taking in that abomination why didn't she call _me_? Why didn't she ever _call me?"_

"Why _would _she call you?" Percy asked, laughing bitterly. "Huh? Because you messed around with her one Christmas when you were lonely and bored, before leaving her pregnant and alone?"

Wow, that hurt to say, almost as much as the attack against his mother.

But Percy knew they were true, and it wouldn't do any good to continue on ignoring it so he threw it in Poseidon's face instead. "Why would she call you? Why didn't you ever call _her, _if you care so much?" Percy jumped to his feet, unable to sit still any longer, his face warm with anger and fist clenched tightly.

"I didn't know," Poseidon protested and it sounded like he was standing up as well. "I didn't know she was pregnant. Why didn't she tell me? Didn't I deserve to know I had a son? What gave her the right to keep that from me?"

"I don't know, but you must've given some impression that you didn't care!" Percy said, steadfastly ignoring Poseidon's argument.

Sally was the most wonderful person to ever exist, she would never have been intentionally cruel. If she didn't tell Poseidon she had her reasons, Percy decided.

"Running off all gung-ho on your adventure and forgetting all about my mom! Not exactly the settle down Mr. Responsible guy is it?"

Poseidon laughed at that, but it was a cold and bitter laugh that set Percy's teeth on edge. "You have no idea. You don't know anything! You have no _idea _what I've been through boy!"

The last word echoed loudly in the silence that followed Poseidon's words. Percy felt his entire body shaking, from anger, grief, disbelief, _hurt. _The tears he so violently fought were gathering in his eyes. He needed to get out, he was suffocating. The darkness and silence were pressing all around him and _he needed to get out. _He was dimly aware of a phone ringing.

"Dammit, what now?" Poseidon grumbled and Percy heard him walking away.

He needed to get out. He couldn't stay here a moment longer. With Poseidon distracted, Percy stumbled his way to the front door and threw it open. The air was cool and inviting on his overheated face and Percy welcomed it. Without giving it another thought, he took off in its cold embrace.

* * *

**A/N I know it's been a while, sorry. Life happens. Ares' birthday party is coming up next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ~***


	6. Chapter Six

**A/n This story has giving me a bit of trouble. It feels a lot like I'm just repeating From Admist the Darkness, and I'm struggling to really capture Percy's thoughts. I like this chapter a lot more than the last two. Hopefully, I can keep this up and stop being so repetitive. Thank you so much to those of your still hanging on and I hope this makes up for it :)**

* * *

*~ Chapter 6 ~*

* * *

It wasn't until Percy was a good distance from the house that he began to regret the fight. He heard the ocean and headed towards it in his distress and now he stood with his bare feet in the chilly surf, his stomach in knots. He wasn't sure what upset him more, the attack on his mother, the shouting, or the accusations… He sat down in the sand, gasping for breath as though his body had forgotten how to breathe. Oh god, what just happened?

Poseidon was going to leave him. He realized this was a mistake that _Percy _was a mistake, and he was going to drop Percy off at the apartment and never look back. Percy would be alone again, only, this time, he wasn't just losing a parent.

He was losing Mindy, Nereid and Nereus, the aquarium, Aunt Hestia. He would never get to swim in the tanks, have dinner with Hestia again, no more relaxing Friday nights at Poseidon's. He gripped his head tight and tried to calm his racing heart. As he attempted to force air in and out he distantly thought he heard someone calling his name. He bowed his head and pretended it was Poseidon calling for him, that his dad was concerned and sorry, ready to apologize and promise to never leave Percy alone.

The voice grew louder, concern and fear evident in the call. Percy frowned – perhaps he wasn't crazy and there really _was _someone calling his name after all.

"Percy!" The voice grew closer, and yeah that was definitely his name. Poseidon really _was _looking for him.

"Percy." Poseidon's voice called again, directly above Percy now, relief evident in his tone. Percy allowed himself to hope for a moment when Poseidon continued, "What were you _thinking? _You don't know this area, it's the middle of the night, and you're _blind _for god's sake."

And his hope evaporated as quickly as it came, leaving behind a bitter taste and scowl.

"No really, I hadn't noticed," Percy said coldly, trying to ignore the aching in his chest.

He hugged his knees to his chest in the vain hope that it would make the pain go away. He waited for Poseidon to shout some more, to make more terrible comments about his mom…to kick Percy out. Instead, the man sighed and a moment later Percy felt his father sit down next to him. He tensed, still waiting.

"You know," Poseidon said after a moment of silence, perfectly level and calm, "I met here along this beach, your mother." Percy stilled, surprised. "It was a bit further down, closer to the city. It was the middle of winter and she still wanted to dip her feet in the surf." Percy wiggled his own feet, dipped in the surf like his mother's. She loved doing that, regardless of the weather. It didn't surprise him that Poseidon found her like that. "Your mother saved me, in a way. Saved me from self-destructing. My wife had just died…giving birth to a stillborn."

Percy lifted his head at that, horrified. Poseidon had a wife? And she died, along with his unborn child. He was all alone, Percy realized. All those years ago, Poseidon had been alone.

"Devastated doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. That's how your mother found me. She helped put me back together again, to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And for I am and always will be grateful."

Percy shifted awkwardly. That sounded like his mom, so blessedly kind and willing to help. His throat constricted; he wanted to say something but couldn't find any words.

"But you must understand that I didn't know," Poseidon continued heavily, and he sounded tired. "I left with a new outlook on life, ready to throw myself back into the world. And I never looked back, perhaps because it still hurt too much to. But I didn't know she was pregnant, I had no idea until I came home and found that lawyer on my doorstep."

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered.

He was sorry that he lost his temper, that he knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved and have your entire world turned upside down, knew what it was like to be alone. And he was glad that his mother was there for Poseidon, even if Poseidon didn't love her like Sally loved him. He found himself shivering, although he didn't know if it was from the cold or all the raw emotions he kept pent up.

"Come on," Poseidon said gently, "it may be summer but it's a bit nippy seaside."

He helped Percy to his feet and gently steered him back towards the house.

"I'm buying you a cell phone," Poseidon said unexpectedly as they walked back. Percy couldn't help but snort at the declaration. "So I can find you better next time. And, anyway, we need a way to get a hold of each other."

_We need a way to get a hold of each other. _Those words repeated inside Percy's head. Poseidon wasn't leaving him; Poseidon wanted to get him a cell phone so he would always have a way of finding Percy. Poseidon wasn't leaving him. Relief so strong it almost made his knees weak flooded him.

"Make sure it isn't touch screen," was he could manage to say in reply.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be able to see anything," Percy said, exasperated.

Poseidon laughed, and the lingering tension in the air vanished. Percy grinned and shook his head when his father threw an arm over his shoulder, but leaned into the touch. Everything may not be perfect, but he was fervently grateful he still had Poseidon.

Percy couldn't fall asleep right away that night. He laid in his bed thinking about what Poseidon had said. Why _didn't _Sally tell him about Percy?

_Why _would _she? _A part of him protested, the childish part of him that stubbornly believed his mother could do no wrong. But Poseidon's words echoed through his mind as well. _Didn't I deserve to know I had a son?_

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his bed, upset. It made sense, sort of. Poseidon had just lost his wife and one unborn baby, he couldn't be too eager to replace them. But why hadn't Sally told Poseidon about him later when the man had time to heal? If she truly believed Poseidon wasn't a bad person (which she obviously didn't or she wouldn't have asked Percy to meet him) wouldn't she want him to meet Percy?

Was she ashamed of him? Percy wondered but dismissed the painful idea before it took hold. She should have been but she never was. Sally was fiercely protective of Percy, always making sure he knew how much she loved him. No, Sally wasn't ashamed of him. So why did she hide him from Poseidon? Percy tossed in his bed, warm and perfectly comfortable in Poseidon's ridiculously expensive bed.

His whole life could have been like this. Instead of living in a dirty cramped apartment, with clothes that barely fit him, never knowing if they could afford dinner, they could have lived here. Sally wouldn't have needed to marry Gabe or work at that candy shop. She could have written that novel she always wanted to. They never would have taken that cab. His mom would still be alive. Percy would still have his sight.

Percy pulled his knees up to his chest, biting his lip as emotions overwhelmed him. Grief, longing…but most of all anger. He was angry. It wasn't _fair._ He didn't understand. He trusted his mom more than anyone else in the world but right now…he felt betrayed. _Was I not good enough_? Percy wondered again, but the only answer he received was silence.

Percy slept restlessly. He laid in bed until he heard the soft tread of Poseidon's footsteps. Breakfast was awkward and Percy didn't know what to say to fix it. Everything felt wrong. At least Mindy was still excited to see him when arrived at the aquarium. Percy smiled as the calf butted against his calves as he got her bottle ready. Poseidon left to attend other parts of the aquarium, leaving the pair alone. Or maybe to get away from Percy.

"Are you going to Ares' birthday party?" Nereid asked him when she came to check on Mindy.

"Who?" Percy asked, confused, handing her Mindy's empty bottle.

"Poseidon's nephew," she clarified. "I heard you were invited to his coming of age party."

"Oh," Percy said, frowning. He forgot all about that. "I – I don't know. What are they like?"

"I have no idea," Nereid admitted. "I've never met them, not even Hestia. All I know is from Poseidon, and nothing's ever been good."

"Oh," Percy said, disappointed. He heard Nereid's footsteps falter.

"But you know how reliable that is, which is to say not at all. Your dad's a stubborn hot head when he wants to be. I'm sure they're like any other family, with ups and downs. And they'll love you, I can't see how anyone couldn't." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

Percy managed a smile for her, considering her words. Hestia and Poseidon were pretty cool, maybe the rest of the family were too? Except, Poseidon didn't seem fond of anyone who _wasn't _Hestia so then again maybe not.

Percy groaned and sank deeper into the pool._ You won't know until you meet them_, a voice that sounded like his mom reasoned.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Percy never had a real family, all he had was Sally. His mom was fantastic, but to have some cousins his age? Or cool aunts and uncles that dropped by every now and again. That would be…nice. He sat in the pool until Poseidon returned, his stomach in knots.

Brow furrowed he asked, "Is your nephew's birthday party today?"

"Tomorrow actually," Poseidon said. He moved behind Percy, clanging things together as he casually added, "It was his mother who called last night. The invitation to come still stands."

"Okay," Percy said slowly, cradling Mindy's head.

"Okay?" Poseidon repeated.

"I'll come," Percy said before he could change his mind.

"Great," Poseidon said.

_We'll see, _Percy thought.

* * *

That's how he found himself the next morning, strapped in Poseidon's car on the way to his brother's house (_mansion _Poseidon, who didn't even think his own house was that big, called it._). _Tell me about them, he begged Poseidon when the silence became too much and his nerves wore too thin, and he did. The response wasn't reassuring, at all. The more Poseidon talked, and the closer they got, the more Percy became convinced this was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea, why had he agreed to it? The Olympians were a rich high-class family, the kind of outlandish people you only saw on reality TV. Untouchable. Unstable. He wasn't prepared for this, he didn't _belong _here.

And the _names, _Percy despaired. He was never going to remember all of them. Who named their child _Hephaestus? _All the half siblings and affairs and not-really relatives made his head spin. Hera was going to hate him, he would call someone by the wrong name and get kicked out. He thought wistfully of the aquarium; Nereid and Nereus were undoubtedly feeding Mindy by now. How he envied them.

Before he knew it he was standing on the front porch, Poseidon's hand on his shoulder as the man rang the doorbell. Some perky sounding girl opened the door and led them to Poseidon's sister-in-law.

"And this must be Percy," The sister-in-law (Helen? Heroin? It was something like that he was sure) said in a falsely sweet voice. She sounded like one of the counselor's at school who were all fake and sweet when people were around but nasty the second they were alone with him. He tried not to shudder.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

Did Poseidon tell her about his eyes? He feverously hoped so. He hated how shocked and awkward people got when they first found out. She continued to spew disgustingly sweet nonsense but made no mention of his eyes to his relief.

"Well…that was Hera, real sweet woman," Poseidon said when the conversation was finally over, steering Percy deeper into the house. Percy snickered.

"Poseidon, Percy." Now that was a voice he knew; Aunt Hestia. Thank god.

He grinned she drew him into a hug. Sally was the only person who ever use to hug him, and her physical affection was one of the things Percy missed the most. Hestia's hugs were…different but good. He leaned gratefully against her.

"Hi Aunt Hestia," he whispered and she kissed his cheek.

"How have you been Percy?" She asked kindly.

"Alright," Percy lied, shrugging.

In reality, he felt overwhelmed and out of place, but he would die before admitting it. It was just a stupid party; he would survive. Poseidon's brothers, Zeus and Hades (Percy had no idea what their mother was thinking honestly; he thought Perseus was bad), wandered over and Hestia pulled him aside.

"Has Poseidon introduced you to Thalia or Nico yet?" Hestia asked him softly, "I think you'd get along well – they're both around your age. I think they'd like a new friend."

Percy tried to recall what Poseidon said about the pair, but couldn't remember much. And when adults said someone was 'around your age' they really could mean just about anything. Look, here's my daughter she's only five years younger then you why don't you two go play? Yeah, not fun. But Hestia wasn't like most adults (i.e. stupid) so Percy nodded.

"Don't be afraid to call if you need anything!" Poseidon shouted after them, which was actually kind of touching. Hestia gently guided him to the side and made introductions.

"Percy this is my niece Thalia, and nephew Nico. Guys, this is your cousin Percy. I thought you might get along."

One of the two gave a long suffering sigh. "Hello," a bored voice said.

"Are you really blind?" A young voice asked disbelief and wonder in the small voice.

"Yeah," Percy said awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Wicked," the boy (Nico?) said.

"Nico," Thalia warned, sounded frustrated. There was a loud smack and an 'ouch!'.

"Um, not really," Percy said, his brow furrowed.

"Ignore him," Thalia said firmly, and he could hear Nico grumbling beside her. Percy sort of felt bad for the kid.

"No, I mean…it's okay," Percy said, rubbing the back of his head and trying to think of something to say that would make this less awkward. It would probably be better to keep his mouth shut though, he reasoned, otherwise he would just end up saying something stupid.

"Do you have like super good hearing?" Nico piped up.

"Nico," Thalia scolded.

"No, I saw this show once," Nico persisted determinedly, "where some guy went blind but his hearing got like super good. He could hear a pin drop in another room."

"Er, no I don't so," Percy said, grinning slightly.

Instead of being treated with pity or looked down on (figuratively of course but he was sure they were literally looking down at him as well), Nico seemed unaffected by his blindness. He thought Percy's blindness was something cool. While he couldn't be farther from the truth, the sentiment was…nice.

"Give it a while and we can try," Nico said solemnly.

"Okay, remind me," Percy promised, grinning in earnest now.

"Do you really live in New York City?" Nico pressed excitedly, "Dad never lets me go, he doesn't like big cities."

"Yeah," Percy said, "about a block from Central Park. It's pretty awesome."

"Awesome," Nico repeated in awe.

"It's not that impressive," Thalia snorted, "Lots of people live in New York Nico, close your mouth you'll attract flies."

"But _I _don't," Nico pouted. "Why do you have to suck the fun out of everything?"

"How long have you been staying with Uncle Poseidon?" Thalia asked, ignoring her younger cousin.

"I'm not really staying with him," Percy tried to explain. "I mean, at least not all the time. But ah, I don't know I met him when school was almost out?"

"Hm," Thalia said and Percy got the uncomfortable suspicion he said something wrong.

"Do you like living in the city?" Nico asked.

"Really Nico?" Thalia groaned but Percy cut her off.

"Yeah, I love it. There so much to do and interesting people to meet. I'm never bored that's for sure," Percy said.

"So cool," Nico said enviously. "Hey, you could invite us over one day and show us around the city right?"

"Sure," Percy said, shrugging.

"Just like that, you'd invite us over? You don't even know us," Thalia said, sounding suspicious.

"Well yeah?" Percy replied in confusion. "How else would I get to know you?" Isn't that what kids do, hang out? God, it had been so long since he'd talked to kids his age. "I mean, sure you could be crazy ax murders for all I know but I live in New York, I've met worse."

Nico laughed, a delighted young sound. Percy grinned a little, then yelped as someone punched him in the arm – hard.

"I like you." Thalia decided.

"Um, good? Unless your friendship is always so violent." Percy grumbled, rubbing his arm. Nico cracked up.

"I like him, can we keep him?"

A loud pop (Percy thought maybe someone was chewing gum) and Thalia sighed, "What'd I just say half pint?"

"Awesome."

"You hungry?" Thalia asked. "Because I'm starving and we need to get to the food before my brothers eat it all."

"A little," Percy said slowly, shifting from foot to foot.

It was one thing for kids to _know _he was blind, to talk to him about it, but things got awkward real fast when they actually did things. Like, you know, _walking _or _carrying plates of food. _Hell, even picking _out _food. Eyesight made all of those things so easy, Nico and Thalia never even had to think about them, but for Percy? They could be a real nightmare. Like now for instance; he didn't know what the food was, what kind of food it was, and eating in front of other kids? Yeah, not fun.

He opened his mouth, 'never mind' on the tip of his tongue, but Thalia wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around his shoulders and steered him towards what he could only assume was the buffet table. Normally he would protest both the manhandling and unannounced touch, but he figured now wasn't the time… and he did think Thalia would listen anyway.

"Here Nico, hold my plate," Thalia commanded and Percy heard commotion around him as a plate was shoved into his hands.

"Hera ordered all kinds of weird fancy shit," Thalia told him.

"Thalia - " Nico tried to rebuke but ruined the effect by giggling.

"Don't tell your dad I said that," Thalia dismissed, "Anyway, crazy food here. There are some sort of meatball things here? I can't even pronounce the name, it's Greek or something." A moment of silence then, "Ew no, they're nasty none of that."

Percy laughed, grateful his cousin (and wow wasn't that weird to think?) described, albeit it badly, the food instead of fixing a plate for him. And she said nothing as he held his own plate, awkwardly scooping things up that sounded good. He couldn't keep a stupid grin from his face.

"Why am I holding _your _plate?" Nico whined.

"Because I said so, now let's go find a place to sit. Shit, there's Aunt Demeter, quick move, she'll want to talk about nutrition and crap."

Thalia yanked Percy to the side.

"Demeter?" Percy repeated, trying to keep his plate from falling.

"Yeah, another one of our dads' sisters. Not crazy, or at least not Hera-crazy. She's a nutritionist and God help you if you get her going on the subject. She gave me a half hour lecture on cereal last time."

He could feel Nico shudder at his side.

If only Poseidon could describe his family like that, Percy mused filing that information away for later. Thalia found them a seat and they dug into their food. Thalia was right, all the dishes _were _strange and exotic. Some of it was disgusting, some actually kind of tasty. They all laughed when he bite into something so vile he spat it right back out, and Nico shoved half a pastry into his hand in sympathy. Percy couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much.

"Here, you have to meet Annabeth," Thalia announced when they were done eating. "Annabeth! This is that cousin I was telling you about. Percy, this is my friend Annabeth."

"Hi," Percy said awkwardly while groaning internally; meeting new people while being blind was the worst. He doubted he would ever get over the initial awkwardness.

"Hello," came the collected reply. Percy could practically feel the girl's eye scanning him and his face burned. "You look just like your father."

"Er, thanks? I think?"

"It wasn't a compliment, just an observation."

"Be nice," Thalia said, sounding bored, "Just because your mom hates Uncle P doesn't mean you get to be rude to Percy."

Who hated Poseidon? Percy wondered, baffled. Poseidon hadn't mentioned that. Then again, Poseidon didn't mention much of _anything _so he really didn't know why he was surprised.

"Besides, he's pretty cool," Thalia continued and Percy grinned.

"You're not bad yourself," he said casually. He was rewarded with a punch in the arm.

"He's totally blind," Nico eagerly told her. Percy wanted to whack _him_.

"Huh," Annabeth said. "From the accident right?"

"Yeah," Percy said suspiciously. How did she know that?

"Accident?" Nico innocently asked.

"Mother and Hera were talking about it," Annabeth said. "I…overheard. That's strange, though, to totally loose your eyesight from blunt force trauma. Usually, it fades within a few days."

Percy scowled. In her words, he could hear the echo of the doctor's from that terrible day. He didn't appreciate it, who did this girl think she was?

"Annabeth," Thalia warned.

"Sorry, that was insensitive. I just find that sort of stuff fascinating." Perhaps realizing how awkward she made things, Annabeth cleared her throat and continued before Percy could get really upset. "So, how is life with Poseidon Olympian?"

Percy narrowed his eyes; he had a feeling she was just looking for some way to rag on Poseidon. "Pretty great actually," he said coldly. "He lets me help out at the aquarium and it's great."

"I wasn't -" Annabeth said, sounding exasperate.d She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I offended you. That was… Just because our parents don't get along doesn't mean we don't have to."

Percy rubbed his arm. "Yeah, right."

"Let's try again," she suggested. "I'm Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Pleasure to met you."

"This is terribly awkward and weird," Percy sighed, "If Thalia thinks you're alright you must be kind of cool so can we please move on?"

This startled a laugh out of the girl.

"And if Thalia tolerates you, you must be alright," she teased back.

"Are we friends now?" Thalia interrupted and Percy jumped. He almost forgot she was there; it happened when you were blind and couldn't see the people around you.

"Aw, are we making friends?" A new voice asked, cheerful and bright. "Ooh, who's this Thalia, a new boyfriend?"

Thalia made a gagging noise. "Shut up, moron, this is Uncle P's son Percy, _our cousin_."

"Really?"

"Hey!" Percy protested as someone with warm hands suddenly grabbed his face. "What gives?"

"He looks just like Uncle P!" The voice cooed, squishing his cheeks. "How absolutely adorable, I could eat him up."

"Let him go Apollo," Thalia growled, and the hands left Percy's face as the voice, Apollo, yelped.

"Ow, Thalia, that hurt!" Apollo whined.

"Who's this?" _Another _new voice sneered. For crying out loud, how many Olympians were there?

"Percy, Uncle P's new kid," Apollo grumbled.

"Uncle P's kid?" The cruel voice snickered. "What a little punk. Is he really blind?"

"He's right here," Percy said, irritated. "And yes."

"Ares, birthday boy, asshole, and just leaving," Thalia told him through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Don't know why Uncle P'd even bother," Ares continued, ignoring his little sister. "Blind kid's gotta be a lot of work. Can he even wipe his own ass?" He snickered, amused at his own crudeness. Percy balled his fists, anger flushing across his cheeks.

"Still right here," he ground out, "and got along without any help for entire year thank you very much. Which I bet is more than you can say. Did you have to call a servant in to help you in the bathroom this morning?" Thalia snickered next to him.

"Why you little - " Ares sputtered, sounding outraged. He probably thought Percy was an easy target who wouldn't fight back, well he was in for a rude surprise. Percy grinned.

"At least my dad didn't abandon me, only to take me back as a charity case," Ares snapped finally, "Poor little blind Percy, with his knocked up mommy gone - "

"Ares," Apollo interjected, alarmed.

Percy jerked back, the sudden hostility startling him before fury took hold. "Oh yeah and having Mommy throw you a birthday party to inflate your bruised ego is so much - "

But Percy never got to finish the wild insult (really it was hard to insult someone when all he had to go on was the vague nonsense Poseidon told him). Something hard knocked into him, Nico screamed and he hit the floor rather painfully. It took him a second to realize Ares threw himself at the smaller teen, and he threw his arms up in time to ward off Ares' ill-aimed furious punches. Fighting when you couldn't see your opponent wasn't something Percy would recommend. He could feel the large boy's breath and aimed for what he hoped was Ares' face. His fist connected with something and Ares howled.

"Hey!" Someone shouted and suddenly Ares was gone.

"Break it up!" Poseidon snapped, "What's your problem?"

Percy felt something inside of him shrivel up at the biologist's voice. _What's your problem? _Percy had heard that sentence many times throughout his life, from teachers, counselors, and one rather memorable time from a police officer. But it sounded different coming from Poseidon. He wanted to curl up in a ball and let the floor swallow him whole.

"Percy?" He heard Nico call, but the young boy sounded far away.

Hera and Poseidon were bickering. Poseidon pulled him to his feet and pushed him forward.

"Come on Percy, it's time to go," he said in a clipped, controlled tone. He didn't even have time to say goodbye to anyone, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, or even Aunt Hestia. He sat in Poseidon's car, trembling as they drove away. He screwed everything up. He always screwed everything up. Ares was right; he was nothing but a problem.


	7. Chapter Seven

~ * Chapter 7 * ~

* * *

"Percy?" Poseidon asked after a stretch of painful silence. "How's your lip?"

It hurt. Percy sucked on the damaged lip, tasting the faint tang of blood. He bet the lip would swell terribly tomorrow, but he had worse. Besides, it didn't matter.

"You seemed to get along well with Thalia and Nico," Poseidon said when he didn't response.

Percy scowled, Poseidon's words cutting deeper than anything Ares did to him. Percy _did _get along with Thalia and Nico, he really liked them. And Annabeth honestly hadn't been that bad, but he never even got the chance to get to know her. Now he probably never would. How disappointed would Nico be when Percy couldn't invite him over to see New York? Would Thalia even care?

"Yes." Percy said shortly, eyes stinging.

He couldn't believe Poseidon could be so petty and cruel to bring that up when he would probably never see his new cousins again.

"Ares is just a stupid hot head," Poseidon assured him, "you just have to ignore him, and don't antagonize him. He's bigger than you."

That sounded terribly patronizing. _Be a good boy Percy, don't embarrass me._

"How far from the city are we?" Percy demanded, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be curled up on his old, smoked stained bed. To pretend like this night had never happened, that nothing was wrong and the entire Olympian family never existed.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment? Because my house is - "

"I want to go back to my apartment," Percy interrupted, almost desperately.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride and when they finally reached the city Poseidon hailed a cab instead of braving the city's traffic.

"You don't need to take the cab with me, I can go home by myself." Percy all but snarled when it became obvious that the man intended to follow him. The words _charity case _and _blind kid's gotta be a lot of work _echoed in his mind.

"You're not going to travel alone," Poseidon dismissed and Percy seethed.

He could take care of himself, he _had _taken care of himself just fine last year. Even when his mother was alive, Percy took cabs and ran around the city all by himself. He didn't need anybody to hold his hand.

He drew the line when Poseidon tried to follow him into the apartment.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, I can find it by myself. Have for the last thirteen years," Percy coldly reminded the man, anger and shame and a dark terrible feeling of _I blew it, I messed up, mistake _boiling inside him.

"What kind of parent would I be if I didn't make sure you were safe?" Poseidon asked mildly and Percy snapped.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Just stop," Percy all but begged.

His head hurt, his chest ached, and he wanted to hit something. _Messed up, mistake, who would want you? Charity case._

"I don't need to be taken care of, I can take care of myself. I don't need you." Maybe if he kept saying that he would believe it. He didn't need Poseidon, he didn't need Poseidon. Even in his own head it sounded weak and unbelievable. _Pathetic._

"Percy," Poseidon said, his irritation finally leaking through, "Now that's no way to behave - "

And that was the opening he was waiting for. The irritated rebuke that made escape somewhat easier. He tore himself away from the man, shaking his head vigorously.

"Stop! Just stop. Leave me alone, and don't bother picking me up tomorrow."

The sentence was almost a sob, desperately torn from his throat even as he recoiled against the idea. But a clean break was better than drawing it out. Poseidon was going to leave him sooner or later, and take his family with them. This was better, he told himself as he tripped and stumbled his way to the apartment. He slumped against the door, breathing heavily, fighting back tears.

Poseidon hadn't followed him.

Percy refused to be upset about it.

* * *

Percy's head hurt the next morning. His back was especially tender from where he banged it against the floor when Ares tackled him. He tossed in bed, unable to get comfortable on the scratchy worn mattress. He longed for the softer, cleaner bed at Poseidon's. He closed his eyes tight, willing the thought away. The apartment was silent; Gabe was out, thank God for small mercies. Percy sulked around the apartment in silent misery. He really blew it this time, Poseidon wasn't coming back.

Fine. That was fine. He survived thirteen years without Poseidon Olympian. Percy didn't need him.

He kept repeating that to himself, but the mantra did as little to reassure him as it did last night. He didn't even bother getting dressed when he finally got out of bed. He had absolutely no idea what time it was. He supposed that it didn't matter anyway - no on was coming to pick him up. He stumbled into the kitchen, wincing as he tripped over half-empty beer bottles.

Finally reaching the cupboard, he reached inside, feeling the sticky space for anything resembling breakfast. His fingers traced something smooth and round - probably a can. Not breakfast. He grimaced when his fingers ran over something wet but valiantly reached further into the cupboard until his fingertips brushed against cardboard. Cereal maybe? It had been so long since he ate at the apartment he longer had a clue what they owed.

He pulled the box out. Running his fingers over the top he felt the raised edge of torn cardboard. So, it had been opened. Bravely, he poked his fingers inside the plastic bag and pulled out a handful of dry something. He felt the little articles in his hand. They were circular with a whole in the middle. Cheerios. Bingo. He sat at the table, gripping the box of cereal tight. Despite all the effort he went through to find the box, he found the thought of eating made him feel sick. He wasn't hungry. He rolled the stale Cheerios around in his hand, his eyes stinging.

He felt the beginning of shame creep up on him as he thought back to last night. He got into a fight with Poseidon's nephew, at his brother's ridiculously huge and expensive house. Then he freaked out at Poseidon himself.

_Great, way to go Jackson, _he thought bitterly, clenching his fist and crushing the cereal he held. _You always have to ruin everything. _He sat there, angry and disgusted with himself, when someone knocked on the door.

Percy would never admit it, but the knock on the door startled him and he jumped, spilling the crushed cereal in his hand all over the floor. He froze, crouching half out of his chair, heart pounding._It's not him, _he berated himself. Whoever it was (because it wasn't Poseidon, he wasn't coming back) knocked again. Percy forced himself to his feet. Gabe would be pissed if it was one of his 'special packages' and Percy didn't answer. So he went to the door and, with trembling fingers, opened it a crack.

"Can I help you?" He asked, wary.

"Hello, Percy."

Percy jerked the door open all the way, his mouth falling open in surprise. He knew that voice: Poseidon.

"Here me out," Poseidon pipped up before Percy could say anything. "I forgot you didn't have my number so I got you that phone I promised."

A calloused hand grabbed his and placed something slick and smooth in it. If possible, Percy's mouth fell opened even more. Poseidon got him a phone. He ran his fingers over the device, too shocked to respond as the man continued.

"It's specifically designed for the visually impaired. It's got Braille above all the numbers."

Percy's fingers ran over the delicate bumps as Poseidon explained. He was still pretty shaky on braille but numbers were pretty easy to remember.

"And I put my number on speed dial like I promised. Hestia's too, she's number two. And I added Hades, three, and Zeus as four just in case."

Percy blinked in surprise. Just in case. Those three words loosened something in his chest and he clenched the phone tight. Sally used to say that all the time, when she fretted over him, usually about the most ridiculous things. It was a parent thing, she would tell him as she smoothed his hair back. A parent thing.

"Feel the button on the side there?"

Poseidon was still talking and Percy forced back his silly emotionally reaction to three little words to pay attention.

"Go on and press it." Percy did as he was instructed and a woman's voice intoned, "Please say a command."

Percy knew where this was going, but he humored Poseidon and listened as he verbally instructed it call himself. They waited then the monotone voice replied, "Calling Poseidon."

A few seconds later, Poseidon's own cell phone rang. Percy now had a way to contact Poseidon. And Hestia. And the rest of the Olympians if he so wished. Which he didn't, not really, except Thalia and Nico, but still. The thought made him grin. It somehow made all of this, made Poseidon, seem more real, more concrete.

"See? You can call anyone if they are in your contacts, or if they tell you their number. I also added the pizza place near your apartment and the aquarium as well. It'll also search things for you. Just press that button and ask it to find something and if available it'll give you a number you can call." Poseidon babbled.

Percy started at his obviously distressed tone. He sounded...unsure...afraid? But no that didn't make any sense. What would Poseidon be afraid of?

Worried.

Did Poseidon worry about him?

Was _Poseidon _afraid that _Percy _wasn't coming back?

"Thank you," Percy whispered, trying to sort through this new information.

"I need to make sure – " Poseidon started to say, but Percy waved him off, holding the phone close.

"No, really," Percy stressed. "Thank you… for coming back." _I'm sorry that I'm an idiot. Please don't leave me._

"Of course." Poseidon's voice was oddly soft and gently. "Now come on, I have something I want to show you."

* * *

The 'I have something I want to show you' apparently was literal. Percy tried not to pout as Olympian refused to tell him where they were going once they climbed into his car.

"A hint?" He asked, losing count of the number of turns they took.

Judging from the lack of street noise and stop and go traffic, it was safe to bet they left the city. But that didn't get him any closer to guessing where they were going. Part of him was still upset they weren't heading to the aquarium. It was the part of him that still couldn't believe Poseidon came back and thought he would never get to see the aquarium ever again. It was a small part, but bothersome nonetheless. He squirmed in his seat.

"Here," came Poseidon's cheeky reply when the car came to a stop.

"Gee, thanks," Percy grumbled while his father laughed. "Where is here?"

"Where we are."

"You're so full of it," Percy groaned, but he couldn't keep back a grin as Poseidon lead him inside wherever it was he dragged Percy off to.

The building was eerily silent, their footsteps echoing rather loudly. Percy pestered the marine biologist a little more to off set the silence. His cut off mid-sentence when Poseidon pulled him inside a warm muggy room.

"Where are we?" He repeated in exasperation, frowning when he heard a light echo of his voice.

"A swimming pool," Poseidon laughed.

"Ah."

That did explain the sudden temperature change. He frowned, turning to ask Poseidon _why _they were at a swimming pool when his father pushed something into his hands.

"What's this?" Percy demanded, running his fingers over the smooth yet limp _whatever _Poseidon handed him.

"What does it feel like?" Poseidon, he who apparently can't give a straight answer, asked. Percy humored him anyway.

"Like," he stalled, running his fingers over the fine material. It was long, starting at what felt like a collar, two arms, a torso, legs, " - a full body - "

The material was stretchy and he could have sworn he felt it before. Like on the gloves he used at the aquarium, and the wetsuit Nereid - oh!

"Oh it's a wetsuit," Percy grinned, proud that he figured it out.

The feeling was quickly replaced with excitement and disbelief when Poseidon told him it was his. You know, the special _tailored _swimsuit the crazy man ordered for him.

"But why are we at a swimming pool?" Percy asked, still not understanding.

"Because I thought it best to try out your new equipment in a controlled environment instead of in the wild unpredictable sea."

That was the first thing Poseidon said since leaving the apartment that made sense. "Alright."

"Now the locker rooms are just to your left, so go in and change." Poseidon dismissed, steering his body in the right direction.

"Locker rooms?" Percy repeated, following Poseidon's directions with a frown. "Where are we exactly?"

"A local gym, they let me test my equipment in return for free aquarium visits."

That sounded like a fair trade...and something Poseidon would totally do. Percy grinned and rolled his eyes as he stepped into the locker room. The suit fit perfectly and Poseidon walked him through all the procedures and what-nots before he finally got in the pool. The suit and all the equipment was specifically designed for blind divers, Poseidon explained. He lead Percy to the edge of the pool and Percy climbed in.

Beneath the surface, with the water gently pressing in all around him and the only sound the harsh gargle of his oxygen tank. Percy felt at ease. It was incredibly peaceful, letting himself sink to the bottom of the pool.

The equipment, sensing his every need and alerting him to every change, made him feel in control. He could do laps around the pool, knowing exactly how much air he had, the pressure level he was at, every little detail around him spelled out in beeps and vibrations. He didn't _need _his sight. He let himself float in the pool, perfectly content for the first time since... he couldn't remember the last time he felt content. Poseidon wanted him to do a few things, making sure Percy knew how to 'read' the oxygen levels and that all the equipment worked correctly.

But when Poseidon didn't need him, Percy lost himself in comforting water. He imagined that, instead of the pool, he was in the ocean, or one of the tanks back at the aquarium: Fish swimming around him, veering off when he got too close, their little fins lightly brushing against him as they swam away. He smiled. He never wanted to leave.

All too soon Poseidon pulled him out of the pool and they were packing up the gear. Percy tried not to appear too disappointed. He longed to be back in the water, comfortable and confident in his surroundings.

"Percy," Poseidon finally said when they got all the gear ready for transport. "We need to talk about last night."

Any residual happiness left over from the dive evaporated in an instant. Percy tensed, on guard.

"I may be new at this whole parenting deal, but I do know that fighting is frowned upon. Ares is so much bigger then you are and I was worried he would hurt you."

Poseidon was worried about him. Percy grinned, his head bent low to hid it from Poseidon.

He couldn't help giving a cheeky response: "So…it would've been okay if he were smaller than me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was…fighting is bad no matter what. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want you hurt somebody. After all you could end up in juvie and then who'd feed Mindy for me?"

Percy snickered a little at Poseidon's poor attempt at parenting. "Fighting is bad? You do know I'm thirteen not three right?"

"Give me a break," the biologist said, exasperate. Percy relented; the man was trying. He apologized and promised to watch his temper. Poseidon seemed content with that. Percy heard him pick up some of the equipment, the noise echoing rather loudly in the pool room.

"I talked to Ares last night. He told me what he said. That's why you were so upset with me right?" Poseidon asked hesitatingly.

Percy tried not to groan. Why would Ares tell Poseidon that? Besides, after he calmed down, he realized it wasn't Poseidon's fault. Percy was the one who lost his temper and let Ares get to him. He shrugged uncomfortably, muttering an apology. He almost jumped when a warm hand came to rest firmly on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be here if I absolutely didn't want to be. You're my son and I _want _to know you better and I _want _you to be safe," Poseidon said firmly. "Ares is just jealous because he's got a crappy dad."

Percy gave a weak snort. _You're my son. _Had Poseidon ever said that before? Percy didn't think he had; he would remember that. Before Percy could think of a response, to push back the sudden lump in his throat, Poseidon threw an arm around Percy's shoulder.

"Now come on, we'll swing by the apartment so you can grab some clothes, then we'll pick up some fast food – I was thinking Long John Silvers – and take it home."

"Fast sea food?" Percy repeated, relieved at the return of Poseidon's odd humor. "That sounds disgusting."

"Well…it's not star quality to be sure, but it's really not half bad."

Percy laughed, shaking his head. If he leaned a little more against Poseidon, well he was blind and didn't know where he was. As he let his father lead him out to the car he wondered if now would be a good time to ask about his cousins. Thalia _had _to have a cell phone. But the more he thought about it, the more he doubted Poseidon would know her number. Hestia probably would, he mused. He would call her tomorrow. The thought made him grin.

He would call his aunt tomorrow. To get his cousin's number. _This is so weird, _he thought, giggling to himself.

"What are you grinning about?" Poseidon asked suspiciously.

"It's just so _weird,_" Percy exclaimed.

"What, my taste in food? Because let me tell you, boy, Long John Silvers is actually - "

Percy rolled his eyes, but didn't correct him. Instead he just let the old man ramble, still chuckling to himself. He was incredibly grateful Poseidon came back. He wasn't too sure he would be fine without him anymore.

* * *

**A/n I hope that wasn't too repetitive. I originally wasn't going to do the pool scene, but I think it's an important scene so here it is. I do have fun getting Percy's side of the story. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed ~ ***


	8. Chapter Eight

~* Chapter 8 ~*

* * *

Percy was afraid things would be awkward after Ares' party, but to his surprise it was anything but. Actually, Poseidon seemed even more relaxed and comfortable after the party. Percy ended up staying at his father's house every night, curling up on his ridiculously comfortable bed to sleep after having a real dinner somebody else cooked. Hestia visited often, and while he didn't have contact with any of the other Olympians, she did give him the phone numbers of his cousins. Percy wasn't entirely sure what to do with them ("Call them," Nereid said as if it were that easy), but he was glad for them all the same.

The wetsuit Poseidon bought him let Percy do even more at the aquarium. He actually got to go inside tanks. He loved diving in the water, the sound of his respirator echoing in his ears while Poseidon let him help. He felt useful, he felt important. It was the greatest feeling in the entire world.

When Poseidon told him that he had to go to a conference in Chicago, Percy expected all the good feelings that had miraculously accumulated over the last few days to disappear. Poseidon's words barely registered, however, before Poseidon started freaking out. He acted real jumpy and nervous, trying to find a hotel or something in Chicago so he could bring Percy with him. When Hestia shot that plan down ("Poseidon, what will the boy do? You can't keep him cooped up with you in the conference hall all day and you will not leave my nephew all alone in a strange city. I don't care if he just waits in a hotel!"), Poseidon sulked for a while.

Then he tried to actually back out of the conference. Percy only caught the tail end of that argument between Nereid and Poseidon. Apparently, it was really important that Poseidon attend, for appearances or something, because they were holding their own conference in a few weeks.

So, while Percy knew he should be upset, he just wasn't. Instead, he was grinning to himself as he fed Mindy her new diet of turtle grass. She was too old for milk now and had moved onto solid foods. He raked his fingers over her snout as he tried not to grin like a fool. Poseidon didn't want to leave Percy. Poseidon would rather be here, with Percy, instead of at some super important conference. Percy couldn't remember the last time someone prioritized him.

Poseidon slunk back to Mindy's room some time later. Percy could feel his sour mood practically radiating off him. It only made him grin some more. After shifting awkwardly at Percy's side for a few minutes, Poseidon tried to justify his trip. Again. Percy waved his worries off.

"I'd take you with me, I really would, but I'll be in conferences all day and you'd just be sitting around all that time," Poseidon began.

Percy waved a hand, "I'll be fine, quit worrying."

"I don't like you staying in that apartment," Poseidon grumbled, for what had to be like the third time today.

Perhaps Percy should be annoyed, but he was more than willing to listen to Poseidon worry.

"I'll have Nereid or Nereus pick you up and bring you here to the aquarium so you won't be bored, but are you sure you want to stay at that apartment?"

"I can just take a taxi you know," Percy said with a roll of his eyes.

Mindy butted against his fingers and he scratched her head lovingly. Honestly, he didn't understand his father's aversion to taxi cabs. Percy was the one who had been in a car accident and he was completely fine with it. Well…mostly fine. He really hadn't been at first (it was silent and dark and all he could hear was the grinding of metal on metal and someone screaming, oh god Mom stop please just stop not my mom…). But he got over it. Mostly because he was a blind kid in New York City and Gabe sure as hell wasn't going to take him places.

"But yes, I'll be fine. I lived there a whole year by myself you know."

Poseidon grumbled something unintelligible as Percy fought another grin. Poseidon hated it when he mentioned the time he spent alone with Gabe. He always got so angry and offended on Percy's behave…it was nice he wouldn't lie.

Poseidon changed the subject, obviously unwilling to dwell on Gabe and their upcoming separation. Instead, he ushered Percy down the hall and into his wetsuit so they could go clean tanks (or really so Percy could float around and pet things while Poseidon actually cleaned the tank).

Much too soon, the day came to an end and Percy found himself in the back of a cab, tucked against Poseidon's side as they headed back into the city. Poseidon's insistence on walking Percy to the door was as annoying as always and not at all cute or heart-warming. At all.

"I'll see you on Monday then," Percy said, his fingers on the familiar door handle as he bid Poseidon farewell. "Have a nice trip."

"Actually, I'd like to come in and talk to Ugliano," Poseidon said pleasantly. Percy tried not to groan. Of course, he did, because Poseidon Olympian never wanted to do things the easy way.

He reluctantly opened the door, sighing heavily as he said, "Alright, but don't get your hopes up, he's probably out cold."

Please be out cold, Percy silently pleaded as he stepped into the old apartment. The apartment had never been particularly pleasant, but Percy always found it to be at least bearable. Then Poseidon had to come along with his stupid 'it's not a mansion' mansion and ruin everything. After his two week stay at Poseidon's, he almost gagged as he walked into the heavy scent of stale beer and cheap cigar smoke. The carpet seemed stickier than he remembered and he almost tripped over a beer bottle stepping inside.

Entirely Poseidon's fault, him and his unrealistic expectations.

From behind him, he heard the man himself utter: "I've changed my mind, you're coming with me to Chicago."

Percy rolled his eyes, this again? As he started bickering with Poseidon once more, honestly he could just stay here, Gabe decided to make an entrance. Because wasn't that just Percy's luck?

"What's he doing here?" Came Gabe's nausea-inducing voice. Of course, today had to be the one day he decided to stay sober. Thanks, Gabe.

"Percy's my son," Poseidon coldly replied and Percy fought valiantly against the warmth that spread across his chest at those words.

It took a while to re-convince Poseidon to leave him alone. He came right up behind Percy and put a hand on his shoulder, as if tempted to simply whisk him away. Percy wasn't having any of that. He could take care of himself for a few days while Poseidon went to his super important conference.

"I don't like him," Poseidon said frankly and Percy snickered as Gabe sputtered indignantly. "And I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with him."

"I'll be at the aquarium all day!" Percy reminded him, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "And I'll call you if _I_ feel uncomfortable."

There was a pause as Poseidon thought about it.

"You'll call right away?"

"If I so much as get a paper cut, you'll be the first to know."

After reassuring Poseidon that yes, he knew when Nereid was going to pick him up, and yes he had Aunt Hestia's number, and _yes _he was sure this was fine for heaven's sake Poseidon leave, he did. Percy listened to his father's footsteps fade away, counting the seconds until he could no longer hear them. After spending so much time and energy convincing Poseidon to leave, he felt oddly empty at having won.

"Did he give you money for food?" Gabe grunted, and Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust as he heard the slap of fat on fat as the odious man moved. He fought the urge to back up, not entirely sure where his step-father was.

"No." Percy said shortly.

"Ain't that what good daddies are supposed to do?" Gabe snorted. Percy's lips curled in disgust.

"You wouldn't know," he said coldly.

He fought the urge to tell Gabe that Poseidon fed him and that his real father took Percy out to eat more often than not and spared no expense on Percy's account. Which, honestly, was something Percy usually felt quite guilty about. He knew he could call Poseidon now and the man would be back in the apartment in a flash. But he wouldn't give Gabe any money, he would simply take Percy and leave. Probably yell a little bit. While the last few weeks had started to soothe over the hurt from Ares' birthday, it was still fresh in Percy's memory. He refused to be a burden, regardless if Poseidon cared about money or not. Besides, it would make Poseidon miss his flight and then he would want to stay with Percy instead of going to the conference. Percy couldn't be the reason Poseidon stayed behind; he wouldn't make Poseidon choose. That wasn't fair.

Besides, he would be at the aquarium most of the time. There were vending machines there and the little shop his mom always liked to buy groceries from was still open and only a five-minute walk from the apartment. He would be fine.

He retreated to his bedroom and closed the door. The stench of beer and smoke was less suffocating in here. He gingerly felt around on his bed, knocking off beer bottles and God only knows what else so he could lay down. The bed squished a little and he shuddered. He missed Poseidon's house already.

_Don't be such a baby,_ he scowled himself angrily. Poseidon will be back in a few days.

The apartment was far from silent. He could hear the honking of horns and screeching of tires from outside his window, the vacuum of the people above them, shouting from the couple next door and someone blasting ESPN. Sounds that once were normal and oddly comforting in that normality. Only Percy felt terrible removed from it all, like he didn't belong here anymore.

He turned over on the bed, pulling out his phone and running his fingers over the raised dots on the number pad. Poseidon was number one on speed dial. All he had to do was press it. Tightening his fingers around the cold device, Percy closed his eyes.

* * *

Percy didn't want Nereid to see the apartment so he waited outside the apartment building for her the next morning. It was the middle of summer, so even in the early hours of the morning he sweated a little. He bounced on his heels and grinned when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Somebody's up early," Nereid called and to his surprise graceful arms wrapped around him in a hug. He awkwardly let her hug him, sure he was blushing.

"Ah, yeah," he coughed and she laughed.

The ride to the aquarium was uneventful and Percy headed right to Mindy for her breakfast when they reached it.

"Hey Mindy," he cooed lightly as he sat down next to the manatee's pool.

He reached out to pet the calf's head, grinning as she butted against him. At least this was familiar. He sat down on the cold floor and began to feed Mindy, not even minding the slow pace at which she ate. Poseidon mentioned the other day how they would have to release her soon. Percy didn't want to let her go. He rubbed her snout, leaning forward to press his forehead against her wet skin.

"Guess I can't be that selfish huh?" He asked quietly. Mindy splashed in reply.

The aquarium was oddly silent. Nereid checked in on him every once in a while and he always put a smile on his face when he heard her footsteps approaching. But it faded away once she left. Mindy was great and all, but Percy soon found himself growing restless.

"Can I help you clean a tank?" Percy asked Nereid.

He could hear the woman hesitate, her footsteps faltering as her bare feet scraped against the floor. She gave a soft exhale of breath and he knew what her response was going to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry Percy," she apologized, her voice ringing with uncertainty and regret. "It's just…I have a lot of work to do and I don't really – "

_Have time to watch you._

"Yeah, no, it's okay," Percy said, trying to hide the hurt he felt at her words. He waved her off, knowing she would be upset. "It's okay. I'll just…be here."

"I'm sorry," she apologized again.

Percy gave her a forced smile and tried not to look too disappointed as she ruffled his hair and left. He couldn't even hear her footsteps after she left Mindy's pool; the aquarium wasn't set up conducive to echoes.

He leaned against the cool of Mindy's pool, the mist of the water spraying against him every time the manatee shifted. The buzz of the water filter and soft lap of the pool were all he heard. For almost the entire year after the accident, Percy just sort of floated through life. He only had a vague memory of the time. He existed but he wasn't really living. He never had a problem with being bored because he didn't feel anything. Now, he was painfully aware of the slow passage of time and his idle condition. What did blind kids do for fun? Why was everything so much easier with Poseidon around?

"Mindy I'm bored," Percy complained, unwilling the follow that last train of thought.

He shifted to sit more comfortably and something metal poked his side. Percy paused and then pulled the object out. It was his phone. He ran his fingers over the key pad, chewing on his lip. Before he could think better of it he held down the first bottom and listened as the phone rang.

Poseidon picked up on the second ring.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Poseidon almost sounded panicked.

Percy winced, plucking at the seam of his pants. This was a bad idea, he didn't know why he thought calling Poseidon would be a good idea. He was probably really busy and Percy promised to only call if something was wrong and God he really was an idiot.

"Oh um…nothing," Percy mumbled sheepishly, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. "I just…Hi."

"Oh." Came Poseidon's much calmer reply.

Percy bit his lip, trying to think of a way to end this awkward conversation without embarrassing himself any further.

"You didn't get a papercut did you?"

Percy's brow furrowed at his words before he remembered. He gave a little snicker. "No, no I didn't. How's the conference?"

That wasn't what he meant to say. _Way to go, Jackson, make small talk_, he berated himself angrily. Poseidon has better things to do with his time than entertain you.

"Terribly boring," Poseidon lamented, sighing dramatically, "I think I might fall asleep."

Percy couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Well, at least Poseidon wasn't off having a great time without him.

"That sucks," he tried to sound sympathetic instead of pleased.

"Indeed," Poseidon agreed. There was a pause and he added uncertainly, "Percy, are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes," Percy immediately replied. He didn't want Poseidon to think he couldn't take care of himself. Worry wormed into his heart and he added hastily, his throat burning, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother – "

"You're not bothering me," Poseidon interrupted, his deep voice soothing over Percy's fears. "If anything, you're rescuing me. Nobody will care if I'm late rejoining the conference if I'm talking to my son."

There was the sound of rustling clothing on the other line as though Poseidon was getting comfortable. His words unwound the tight ball of anxiety in Percy's chest and he found he could breathe easily again.

"What are you up to?"

"I just finished feeding Mindy." Percy said, reaching out to pet said manatee. "Nereid and Nereus are cleaning the shark tank and say I can't help."

Perhaps that was a little bitter. Percy didn't want to be that guy who ran home and cried to daddy when he didn't get his way. Not to mention that Poseidon was Nereid and Nereus' boss. Percy wrinkled his nose, disgusted with himself.

"You may certainly not," Poseidon agreed amiably. Percy scowled; unwarranted complaint or not he could at least be sympathetic to Percy's plight. "Percy, are you bored?"

Percy bristled, blushing even as indignation rose in his chest. "No!" he denied immediately. "No, not really it's just quiet around here without … "

_Without you._

He missed Poseidon.

Percy let his head fall onto the side of Mindy's pool, groaning internally.

"Tell me about the conference." He deflected before his father could read too much into his last statement.

"It's a lot of old antiquated material," Poseidon said with a heavy sigh. "I don't even know why they bother bringing some of it up. Here, for instance – "

Percy got comfortable as Poseidon launched into a lengthy description of the effects of changing ocean currents. Which, wow, that was some seriously boring stuff; Percy pitied his father. But he valiantly listened, humming appropriately, guiltily just enjoying the sound of Poseidon's voice. His eyes had closed and he just let Poseidon rambled on. The sound of his voice was soothing to Percy, almost as though the man were right there beside him.

"I'm being beckoned," Poseidon sighed in his ear a few minutes later. Percy frowned. He wasn't ready to let Poseidon go yet, they had only just started talking. "Sorry, but it looks like I'll have to go."

Well, at least Percy wasn't the only one who was reluctant to hang up. His father told him to go bother an intern ("Like Dane, go bother Dane. I will let you chose dinner for the next month if you go bother Dane.") before hanging up. Percy smiled lightly at his banter, but it faded quickly from his face as he held the silent phone to his ear. He understood that Poseidon had to go; he was at an important (albeit boring) conference and he didn't have time to entertain Percy. He had better things to do.

Percy didn't go bother Dane. He sat by Mindy's pool, gently running his fingers over her head as his other hand fiddled with the smooth surface of the phone on his lap. Before his melancholy mood could return however, his phone buzzed. At first, Percy didn't even know where it was coming from. Then, as he realized the buzzing was coming from his phone, he held it uncertainly in his hand for a moment. Was Poseidon calling back?

His fingers found the accept button and he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly, desperately telling himself not to get too excited (Poseidon just hung up he wasn't going to call back it wasn't him but what if – )

"Hello Percy dear," Hestia's voice, a little grainy and strange, greeted him.

Percy leaned back in surprise, pulling his hand out of the water. Hestia? Why was Hestia calling him?

"Hi," Percy said awkwardly, unsure what else to say.

He heard Mindy splashing in her pool, and the comforting sound mixed with the strange phone call threw him and he felt vaguely disorientated.

"How are you dear? Poseidon told me he had someone pick you up and bring you to the aquarium," Hestia continued, blissfully unaware of Percy's confusion. "I told him I could do that, I don't know why he went ahead and asked some employee to pick you up first. Sometimes he just doesn't think."

"Ah…yeah I'm at the aquarium," Percy said, her words warming him but furthering his confusion.

Why would Hestia come pick him up? She didn't work at the aquarium and the trip would be out of her way. Honestly, sometimes the Olympians just confused him.

"How is the aquarium?" She asked kindly. Percy squirmed.

Her words were kind and sympathetic, as if she knew Percy was bored and lonely and kindasortamaybe missing Poseidon.

"Okay," he lied and tried to squish the part of him that hoped she would see right through it.

Hestia hummed, "Well, the weather's nice today isn't it? Apollo – do you remember Apollo? Thalia's brother? Kind of chipper, has an affinity for bad poetry? Apollo and Thalia were heading to the beach today, and Thalia asked me for your number to see if you wanted to join them. I think they're picking up Nico as well."

"They want me to come?" Percy asked, stunned. His cousins wanted his company? Even after the fiasco that was Ares' birthday?

He remembered the… well not exactly the ease of his relationship with his cousins, but the relief of spending time with kids his age. It had been so long since he had spent time with other kids. He didn't have any friends at his last school; the entire last school year was nothing more than a vague blur to Percy. He remembered being there physically, but he hadn't been there. He certainly hadn't interacted with kids, at least beyond the occasional fight and teacher enforced group projects. Even then, he only knew that he had talked to kids, but the actual act still eluded him. It seemed like a distant dream, like someone else was in control of his body and Percy was just along for the ride. So, being with Thalia and Nico was…nice.

They hadn't been cruel. Nico's ignorance and delight of Percy's blindness was actually refreshing, and Thalia hadn't treated him like an invalid. That certainly was something.

"Percy?"

"Huh?" Percy snapped out of his musings, feeling his cheeks burn as he realized he totally spaced out on Hestia. Stupid.

"They would like to get to know you," Hestia said kindly. "Would you like to go to the beach with them?"

"I don't have a way to get there," Percy said.

Hestia gave a soft sigh, and Percy's chest tightened. Was she angry with him? Disappointed? He wasn't trying to be a burden, honest.

"I mean, that sounds nice and – " he hurried to fix.

"Percy dear, it's alright," Hestia soothed, speaking over him, "I know you don't have a way to get there, you're only thirteen. Apollo would pick you up. He has to pick Nico and Thalia up as well, they have no way to get around either. You're all just children; it's us adults' job to take care of you. There's nothing wrong with that."

Percy frowned, picking at a loose thread in his pants. Part of him wanted to argue, he could take care of himself. He didn't need someone to look after him. But there was a sadness and urgency in Hestia's voice and he didn't think she would appreciate his thoughts so he kept his mouth shut.

"So, should I tell Apollo to pick you up as well?" Hestia asked softly.

"If it isn't any trouble," Percy hedged.

"It's never any trouble," Hestia said firmly. "You are not trouble. Alright, I'll call Apollo. He should be there in about half an hour to pick you up okay?"

"Okay," Percy echoed.

"Alright dear. Don't worry any, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Keep your head up."

Percy wasn't sure what she meant by that but the line clicked off before he had a chance to ask.

* * *

**A/n Oh wow it's been a while. So sorry! This story causes me a lot of anxiety. I feel like I'm reusing too much dialogue and events from FAtD, but then I also feel that it's important to get Percy's thoughts during those scenes? And the bonding between Percy and Poseidon is the main focus of both stories, so I have to rewrite the major scenes and the dialogue is crucial even though it's already been spelled out in FAtD? I struggle to find a balance between those two. I'm really afraid I just end up sounding repetitive. If I could get your thoughts on that, that would be greatly appreciated. Also, the cousin bonding was supposed to dominate this chapter but I felt like I couldn't cut out any of Percy and Poseidon's conversations thanks to the dilemma above so I promise that'll happen next chapter.**

**Also, I put From Amidst the Darkness up on inkitt's fandom contest and it would mean the world to me if you enjoyed that story and went and voted for me at inkitt dot com / 34735. It says voting is closed, but this is just a mistake and actually the voting continues until the 28th.**

**Thank you so much to you kind, patient, all-over wonderful people who have waited around. Bless you all, I love each and every one of you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know what you thought and, as always, I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	9. Chapter Nine

~ * Chapter Nine ~ *

* * *

Percy waited on the curb outside the aquarium. His legs stretched out in front of him, the soles of his worn shoes providing little protection from the burning asphalt. The sidewalk beneath his twitching fingers was grainy and harsh, and he accidently brushed against something sticky that he didn't want to think about. There wasn't a breeze in the air; the stillness felt unnatural. If it weren't for the sidewalk scraping against his fingertips and the sun scorching his exposed face, he would have worried he still lingered inside the aquarium. He didn't like it, it made him twitchy…well twitchier than usual.

He wondered when his cousins (still weird to think) would arrive. Percy was generally late for things (his therapist said that was the apathy speaking, left over from his accident, but Percy couldn't remember a time even before the accident when he was punctual – except when he knew his mother waited for him but that didn't count). Poseidon seemed to arrive _just _in time for things. Was that an Olympian trait? Or was it just a part of Poseidon's personality?

"They should be here soon," Nereid soothed.

Percy hummed in reply, raking his nails over the sidewalk's surface. The light sting distracted him from his nerves. He thought she might say more when she made a little 'oh' sound. Percy strained to listen; his useless eyes fluttered shut as he focused. He could hear the squeal of rubber on hot pavement, the low thrumming of base heavy music muffled by metal constraints. He could smell burning rubber and finally a breeze, unnatural and hot, suddenly washed over him. A car came to a stop somewhere before him.

"Hey little cuz, ready to go?"

That was Apollo's voice.

Percy was impressed with his memory. Perhaps Nico had a point, his other senses could have gotten stronger after the accident. Nereid's small but strong hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Are these your cousins dear?"

"Sounds like it," Percy replied.

"Hello my fair lady, don't you worry! I'm Apollo Olympian and – "

Apollo's voice sharply cut off with some cursing and exclamations of pain. The horn honked.

"Shut up," Thalia sounded irritated. "She's too old for you – would it kill you not to hit on everything with a pulse? Hey, Percy! You got swimwear or do we have to go somewhere and pick some up?"

Percy was surprised by the sure amount of agitation in her voice. He could feel the old shields rising around his heart as his face hardened; he should have known better. Who wanted to spend time with him? Hestia probably forced them to invite him.

"No, they let me swim in the tanks naked," Percy snarked.

"Percy – " Nereid's voice was barely above a whisper and for a moment he resented her.

She didn't know him, she didn't understand; he was just her boss' blind son. Almost immediately, Percy felt guilty. Nereid didn't have to look out for him when Poseidon was away, yet she did anyway. She didn't deserve his selfish anger.

Thalia snorted, "Right – "

Apollo intervened, his voice as loud and cheerful as ever, "Well, hop on in Perce – and you get in the back Thals."

"I'm not getting in the back," Thalia snorted. "I'm the oldest, and this is my dad's car. He can sit in the back."

"Thalia," Apollo's cheerful voice somehow held an undertone of steel, "he's blind."

"And that somehow stops him from sitting in the back how? No – get in the back of the car Percy."

A confusing mixture of fury and relief filled Percy at her words; fury at her dismissal and irrational anger directed at him; relief at her staunch refusal to treat him like an invalid. He was too confused to form any coherent reply.

"Here," Nereid said, taking Percy by the elbow.

He stiffly allowed her to pull him forward, desperately trying to quell the fire burning on his cheeks. His arms slashed the air in front of him, not comfortable with Nereid leading him until they banged against the smooth surface of the car. He groped for the door handle, brushing Nereid's attempts to assist away with an embarrassed 'thanks I got it'.

He pulled the door open, accidently banging his head with the edge when it swung towards him. Grumbling and cursing, Percy climbed into the car. Before the door swung shut he turned his head towards where he hoped Nereid was.

"Ah…thanks Nereid…for everything." _I'm sorry I'm such a pain. _"Guess we'll talk on Monday?"

"Of course."

Percy tried for a smile as a silent apology as the door slammed shut, but his face seemed to have forgotten how to.

"Buckle in," Apollo cheerfully called as the car lurched forward.

Percy fumbled for his seatbelt, feeling the smooth of the car's – leather? God, sometimes he forgot how insanely rich the Olympians were – leather seat. Finally, he found the cold metal of his seatbelt and pulled it over him. He cursed as the belt snapped against his nose as he felt for the buckle.

"Need some help?" Nico's young voice almost startled Percy as a blush spread across his face again.

"I'm fine," he snapped, _finally _clicking the seatbelt in.

Nico shut up and in the silence that followed, Percy felt kind of guilty. Nico was just a kid who was trying to help. Sure, he wasn't going about it in the most sensitive way, but what did he know about dealing with blind people? Percy couldn't make himself apologize however. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and have the kid pity him, or worse have him continue in his previous manner. An almost painful silence descended until Apollo flicked the radio on. He started singing along to some ridiculous pop tune. Poorly. Percy honestly couldn't tell if he was just pretending or truly was an atrocious singer.

"Not this crap again," Thalia groaned and then let out an 'ow' as the sharp crack of a slap echoed in the car.

"Driver controls the radio!" Apollo sang.

Apollo and Thalia dissolved into bickering, the station on the radio constantly changing back and forth as they fought. Somehow, this was worse than the silence. Percy felt like an outsider – no he _was _an outsider. An invader.

"Do, ah, do you really swim naked in the tanks?"

Nico's voice shook ever so slightly, his apprehension obvious. Percy turned his head towards the sound of the boy's voice; he still felt bad for snapping at the kid.

"No," Percy huffed, an almost laugh bubbling in his throat. "Poseidon would kill me. That would be so unsanitary. I'd probably poison the fish!"

"Sweaty teenage boy is poisonous to fish?"

Percy grinned, amused and taken with his cousin's humor. He could work with that, he got along best with sarcastic people. "I think sweaty teenage boy is poisonous to _all _creatures."

Nico laughed and Percy felt that was better than an apology.

* * *

"What beach are we at?" Percy asked as they climbed out of the car some time later.

The sun was still ungodly hot but a breeze gently blew through the air now, tinted by the taste and smell of the ocean. It almost smelled like Poseidon's house.

"One not that far from Uncle P's place actually," Apollo said, clapping a hand down on Percy's shoulder.

Percy jumped, startled, and he quickly removed his hand.

"Ah, sorry," Apollo awkward said. "Here, why don't you kiddies go change into your swimsuits while I unload the car and find us a spot."

"Kiddies?" Thalia snorted. "Knock it off jackass, you're _barely _older than me."

"Sweetie I'm an adult," Apollo crooned, which was followed a second later by the sound of another sharp _slap_.

Percy wondered if Thalia was this abrasive with everybody or just Apollo; he remembered her rough manhandling of him at Ares' party and decided Thalia was probably just a violent person.

Percy ignored both of them, calling out for Nico instead. "Unload the car? How much stuff did you guys bring? We're just going to the beach right?"

He felt Nico brush against his arm and could feel the boy shrug his shoulders, "It's Apollo. Trust me, it's better if we just don't ask. Come on, let's go change."

He grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him forward.

"Hey!" Percy angrily objected and the boy froze.

"Ah – sorry I just," Nico stammered and for the second time Percy felt guilty for snapping at him.

But honestly, he wasn't some helpless child that needed to be pulled around. Besides, you couldn't just _grab _somebody like that, seriously, why did people think it was okay to manhandle the blind kid?

"I don't like being manhandled," Percy grumbled. "Just…just warn me okay? Say, hey Perce we're going this way."

He reached out to put his hand on the kid's shoulder but instead his fingers brushed against something soft. Percy frowned in confusion, patting what felt like hair. But that didn't seem right, because Nico couldn't possibly be that –

"That's my head," Nico scolded, "watch it! Geez, I'm sorry I manhandled you but you don't have to go poking out my eyes!"

"This is your head? But you're so short!" Percy exclaimed in disbelief, grinning widely as he realized Nico's head barely reached his shoulders. "You're absolutely tiny!"

"I am not!" Nico objected automatically, angrily pushing Percy's hand away. "My height is perfectly normal! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet."

"_This _is why Thalia calls you short stack," Percy snickered in delight, allowing Nico to push his hands away.

"Shut up," Nico grumbled, giving Percy's chest a hard shove. Percy stumbled back a little, his feet sinking uncomfortably in the sand as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Sorry, sorry," Percy chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just surprised! I didn't think you were _that _short."

"Shut up," Nico repeated. "Come on let's go get changed. Can I - ?"

Percy felt the warmth of Nico's hand hovering just before his skin. Percy nodded and let Nico guide him towards the bathroom or changing room or whatever. The sand was awful to walk on; Percy's feet sank in and he stumbled, the loose sand providing absolutely not stability. He hated it. He didn't know where he was, where he was going, and the uneven surface just acerbated his unease. If Poseidon were here, Percy could lean against him; his father would make sure Percy didn't fall. Poseidon had a weird way of making Percy feel safe. As soon as the thought crossed Percy mind, he faltered.

Poseidon made Percy feel safe.

"So, if you didn't think I was short, _which I'm not_, then that must mean - I guess – what I'm trying to say… What _do _you picture us as? Us as in like Apollo and Thalia too?"

Percy blinked as Nico's rambling voice came to him. Percy was grateful for the distraction from his thoughts. Percy didn't know how to handle that particular revelation right now so he tucked it away and did what he did best: ignored it.

"Ah…"

Truthfully, Percy hadn't given much thought to what Nico or his other cousins looked like. He knew the sound of their voices, heard the vibrations and tremors in their words and at the time that was enough. But he had spent a lot of time wondering what Poseidon looked like, what Hestia might look like. He knew Poseidon best of course; he could tell when the man was smiling by the tone of his voice by now. He could feel the emotion in his words, the worry when he found Percy on the beach, the apology in the form of his new phone. Poseidon was a collection of emotions and feelings and frightening ambiguity and hope in Percy's mind; a haze of overlapping colors and confusion without a form.

He didn't know what Poseidon looked like. He didn't know what any of them looked like. How could he explain that? How could he explain that it didn't _matter _even if he did try to picture them because he would never _know? _He remembered what his mom looked like, what Gabe looked like, what the happy and healthy boy in the mirror once looked like.

But the world changed, _he _had changed. He wasn't even sure if his memory was accurate anymore. Were his mom's eyes really _that _shade of blue? Or was it his memory playing tricks on him, so desperate to revel in his bygone sight that he imagined things? Details that weren't actually real but played up to an extreme in his mind? Did he really remember what another person's face looked like?

"I don't know," Percy admitted softly. "It's…hard to explain. I can't – I don't really picture _anything._ Not an image anyway…just like feelings and colors."

"Oh." Nico sounded disappointed.

They changed and, a few silent moments later, joined Apollo and Thalia at the water's edge. The siblings were still bickering. Percy could hear them going at it as they walked up.

"There, look, the boys are back. Now run along and go frolic in the water while big brother – "

"Creepily hits on half-naked people?" Thalia snorted, snatching Percy's arm rather forcefully.

"Hey – " Apollo said at the same time as Percy exclaimed the same thing.

"He doesn't like to be manhandled," Nico supplied as Thalia dragged him across the sand, ignoring her brother.

"I manhandle everybody," Thalia dismissed. "It's not personal."

Percy didn't find that comforting. He jerked his arm out of Thalia's grasp as his toes skirted the edge of the ocean. He could feel the cool of the water against them, the crashing of the waves echoing in his ear to the rhythm of his anger.

"It's rude and annoying, you shouldn't do it to anyone," Percy snapped.

"Calm down Princess," Thalia snorted, her voice coming from somewhere in front of him, the sound clashing unharmoniously with the call of the ocean. "Get into the water."

He felt Nico's small hand pat his back sympathetically. Percy could felt the warmth of the younger boy brush by him as he joined the irritating girl before them. Percy bit his tongue, a scathing retort tempered by a wave of irrational fear. Thalia and Nico waded out into the ocean, leaving him alone _(vulnerable) _on shore. Percy scowled and shook his head; he wasn't some baby who needed someone to constantly take care of him. He lived alone for an entire _year_, he could handle a couple seconds without somebody by his side. Percy squared his shoulders and stepped into the water. It was cold, but Percy valiantly pushed on.

"You know what Nico?" Percy called, feeling particularly vindictive. "I lied, I _do _picture you guys. Like Thalia for instance – I kind of see her like a harpy. You know, all beady-eyed, stringy hair – "

Percy grinned as he heard Nico try to cover his snickering from somewhere to the left of him.

"Why you little – " Thalia angrily snarled, and a second later he heard her slap the water. He turned his head, his eyes half closing as the splash washed over him. He grinned wider.

"God, I don't know how Uncle Poseidon puts up with you."

The grin froze on Percy's face. Nico gave a quiet gasp that the roar of the ocean should have masked yet he heard it anyway. Percy's heart clenched.

"Thalia – " Nico hissed but Percy wearily interrupted him;

"Hestia told you to invite me didn't she?"

Neither responded. That was answer enough.

"That's not – " Thalia trailed off with a sigh. "Look, I didn't invite squirt over here either. Hell, I didn't invite Apollo. So yeah, none of this was planned and I was kinda looking forward to a day to myself. Don't take it personally. I don't… _we _don't… Olympians are notoriously awful at family things okay?"

"We really are," Nico quickly added.

Percy didn't know what to say. Waves continued to roll against his chest, the gentle hum of the ocean surrounding him until he could almost forget the two kids _(cousins) _standing in front of him.

"Wanna play Marco Polo?"

Nico made a choking sound, "_Thalia!"_

"I dunno, I might cheat," Percy deadpanned.

Thalia made a weird choking sound, somewhere between a sharp laugh and a snort. "Oh, so he's got jokes."

Was that an apology? No. But it felt like something else, penance maybe, but perhaps more along the lines of a second chance. A do-over. He was hyper aware of the sound of breathing around him; Thalia's deep inhales and slow exhales; Nico's shorter, excited breaths marred by the occasional cough as he accidently swallowed seawater. A hazard of his short stature probably. Percy's own breath resounded loudly in his ears, a rhythm somewhere between Thalia's deep controlled pace and Nico's quick excitement, interweaving between the pair to create an ununiformed yet harmonious cadence that filled the air with its potency; consuming, promising, damning.

"I'll kick your asses," Percy promised, his voice disturbing the hypnotic spell and bringing him back to the present.

"I'd like to see you try."

A genuine smile crept up Percy's face this time. He gave his cousins a head start, comically covering his eyes with his hands as they swam away under his loud countdown. He carefully listened to the sound of their bodies cutting through the water, Nico accidentally flailing as he tried to increase the distance between himself and Percy, Thalia's slick dive between the waves. He concentrated on that one, his counting slowing as he honed in her movement. The water was still rather shallow, her feet briefly broke the surface as she slipped beneath it.

"Marco?" He called.

Somewhere to his left Nico replied with a reluctant 'polo'. But Percy wasn't paying attention to him. He focused instead on the direction he knew Thalia disappeared off in. She was still underwater.

"Marco," he called again.

He heard a faint splash, and a deep, familiar inhale of breath. He dove for it as Thalia let out a – "Pol – _shit."_

Percy grinned as he heard her disappear back under the waves, but he had her. He could hear where she disappeared from and he lunged forward to wrap his fingers around one of her ankles. She came up to the surface, sputtering in outrage.

"What? How did you –?"

"Gotcha," Percy grinned. "That wasn't so hard. I think you lasted all of a minute."

Thalia continued to sputter, indignant, and Percy heard Nico laughing somewhere behind them.

"_How did you do that?"_

"I listened," Percy replied honestly, shrugging. "It's really easy in the ocean. People don't even realize how much noise they make, every little splash and wave tells me where they are."

"Extra good hearing," Nico eagerly put forth. "Like that guy from the documentary – "

"I want a rematch." Thalia interrupted.

Percy grinned widely. "Bring it on."

He caught Thalia five more times. She got better with each turn, realizing how to mask her splashing and slipping through the ocean almost silently by the end. He still caught her (even though it may have taken a little over ten minutes. Whatever. He caught her.)

"That's was awesome," Nico laughed as they stumbled onto the shore. "He totally kicked your ass Thals."

"Shut up, short stack," Thalia said, but her words held no heat and Percy could only barely hear her slap the kid upside the head so she must have been gentle.

"He's _tiny_," Percy chuckled, allowing Thalia to take him by the arm and led them back towards Apollo. "I couldn't believe how short he was."

"He's an adorable little midget," Thalia agreed, snickering with him as Nico hotly objected.

"I am not!" He sputtered indignantly. "I just haven't – "

"Hit your growth spurt yet," both Percy and Thalia finished for him. Percy turned his head towards Thalia, blinking in surprise, before both of them dissolved in laughter.

Nico kept protesting and Thalia snarked something back, but Percy was more interested in absorbing their easy comradery than the actual words. The sun probably had started to set because its rays didn't warm Percy like they did earlier, yet there was an odd warmth in his chest as he stumbled along the sand.

"Hello Uncle Poseidon," Thalia called suddenly and Percy froze.

Poseidon?

"Poseidon," he repeated, "but your plane isn't supposed to be in yet."

"I got an earlier flight," Poseidon easily replied.

Percy felt himself unconsciously relaxing at his deep voice. He got the sudden urge to leave Thalia's side and… and what? _Hug _Poseidon? That was a disgustingly sentimental and childish thought and Percy viciously repressed it.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun," Poseidon continued.

"We are," Nico immediately agreed as if he were afraid Percy would say otherwise. He wouldn't have. Percy _did _have fun.

"Good, now I suppose you three are hungry?"

"There's a nice restaurant down the road," Thalia automatically responded to Percy's amusement. He was reminded somewhat of himself and wondered if sass was genetic.

"Now wait," Apollo sounded nervous. What little authority he had before evaporated at Poseidon's appearance. "I didn't bring any money and I have to get Nico home before Hades gets back."

"Without feeding the poor boy?" Poseidon tsked and Percy shook his head at his father's antics. "Now that would hardly be fair."

"I've got Hera's credit card," Thalia innocently volunteered.

"Excellent, dinner's on Hera then. Where'd you park Apollo?"

Percy almost jumped when Poseidon's arm fell across his shoulder, too busy snickering at this strange and slightly illegal but slightly fantastic group he found himself in to notice the man's movement. Poseidon was warm and without thinking Percy leaned against him. Today had turned out nice, but there was something comforting about Poseidon, something… well Percy was just glad the man was back was all. As Nico led the way to the car, Percy could practically feel his father's gaze.

"You're awfully happy for coming back from a dreadful weekend." Percy tried to sound casual; _I didn't miss you at all, nope not me, I can take care of myself, except maybe I missed you a little did you miss me?_

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least not at the end. I even learned a thing or two."

"Really?" Percy was skeptical; Poseidon complained _a lot._

"Really," Poseidon laughed. "But it's good to be back."

Percy's traitorous heart warmed at his words.

"You know, I think I almost missed you." Poseidon continued.

Percy had to bite the inside of his cheeks and physically restrain himself from reacting. Poseidon _missed _him. He let his head fall on Poseidon's shoulder for a heartbeat, the most sentimental and affectionate gesture his pride would allow.

"Are you saying your colleagues weren't entertaining enough for you?" He teased, straightening up and listening for the sound of his cousins. Poseidon just laughed and Percy decided that it was one of the best sounds in the world.

"Hey Uncle Poseidon," Thalia interrupted. "Can I drive?"

Poseidon seemed to think about it: "Do you have your learner's permit?"

"Yes."

"Is that Zeus' car?"

"Yes."

"Then of course, you may."

They were crazy, Percy decided, they were all crazy. But it was a comforting kind of crazy, a strand not all that different from his own; he was glad to be a part of it.

* * *

**A/n Well I got it out quicker this time. Thank you so much to all my reviewers; I really appreciate all your thoughts from last chapter. They help and I'll try to keep them in mind when I start on the next chapter. This chapter only has a small amount of interaction between Percy and Poseidon, which was a little odd to write, but some cute cousin/sibling-like bonding. The important thing is that Percy is healing. Let me know what you think and as always, I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	10. Chapter Ten

~ * Chapter 10 ~ *

* * *

Percy had never thought of change as frightening; in fact, if anything, he once welcomed change. A new school? Sure, school itself still sucked, but he looked forward to the opportunity to meet new people and explore a new place. Sally got a new job? Awesome, he couldn't wait to meet all her new co-workers and see what free samples she would sneak home. Percy used to try and find new pathways to their apartment, take shortcuts through roads only taxi drivers dared to veer down, or attempt to find a new favorite hotdog vendor, or a new tree in the park with higher branches sturdy enough to hold his weight.

Change meant adventure and pre-accident Percy coveted adventure with the excitement and innocence of a naive child, unaccustomed and unaware of the harsh cruelties of life. Post-accident Percy knew better; change wasn't always kind. It had the power to utterly destroy and desolate his life, and only occasionally relinquished frivolous and fleeting joys. So maybe Gabe would come home late one night, but it just meant that he drank up all their money and Percy would have to go another day without food. Maybe his mom had enough money to afford a cab, but then a drunk driver took her and Percy's sight away. The joys in life never were enough to balance the pain. Percy hated change, it could stay away all the way on the other side of the planet as far as he was concerned; he didn't want it.

Poseidon Olympian was an anomaly in Percy's new understanding of the world. The man constantly defied his expectations and did things so unexpected it left Percy dazed. Sometimes, he almost made Percy remember the thrill of adventure, the excitement of change. It scared him sometimes, but it was the moments when he was unafraid that Percy thought actually might be the most frightening of all. Which didn't really make any sense and it all made his brain his hurt. He wished the Olympians made more sense.

Percy wasn't afraid.

It concerned him, this strange state of being unafraid and almost excited, but less than it did the day before, which should concern him even more, but it was hard to think through this dizzying paradox without wanting to bang his head against the wall. He doubted it would make his headache go away, but the temptation was great. The anomaly himself reached a warm hand out to squeeze Percy's shoulder and it brought him out of his musings. Percy's head tilted up as if unseeing eyes could look at the man to whom the hand belonged.

"Stay here and keep Mindy company. I'll go greet our guests and help them with their equipment," Poseidon said.

"Okay," Percy said, curling closer to the manatee in question.

Mindy had grown since the first day he – well not _saw _her but _met _– since the first day he _met _her. She used to be small enough for him to run his hand from the tip of her wide snout to the end of her broad tail without even stretching his arm. Now, even if he stretched his arm out as far as he could, he barely reached the middle of her back. Mindy was growing up; Mindy _had _grown up. It was time for her to go.

Percy would be lying if he said he was okay with it. Mindy was special. She was, for all her wildness, _his. _His responsibility, his friend, his confidant, his first stop in the morning and his first encounter at the aquarium. His first chance to get to know the man named Poseidon Olympian. The childish and selfish part of him wanted to keep her. He could take care of her, he would look after her.

But in his heart, Percy knew it wasn't about him; this was about Mindy and her chance to be free. To return to her natural home and live with her own kind.

He leaned in close, relishing the soft splashes she made as she turned to nuzzle against him. He ran his fingers over her rubbery skin, taking in the bumps and contours he came to memorize in the last few weeks.

"They're going to take good care of you," Percy told her. "Poseidon wouldn't let them take you otherwise. They're going to make sure you're okay and then release you back into the wild. In Florida. I've been told it's real nice down there. I wouldn't know, I've never been, but Poseidon said it is. He says it's just perfect for a manatee like you. You'll be okay."

Percy tilted his head thoughtfully as he considered his own words, realizing that he honestly believed Mindy would be okay. He could hear Poseidon's footsteps returning, accompanied by several others and the running of a hose. He pressed forward so his forehead rubbed against Mindy's.

"Maybe you'll find a Poseidon of your own," Percy mused softly. "I hope so. I think I'd be kinda lost without mine. I'm going to miss you." He pressed a kiss to her wet snout, "Good luck Mindy."

He hugged the manatee one last time and climbed out of the pool. He could hear the other scientists, the ones from Florida who brought Mindy here in the first place before Poseidon even knew Percy existed, get to work. He was forgotten, or perhaps ignored, in the excitement. He fidgeted nervously, feeling lost and exceptionally blind as he was unable to decipher the chaos around him. What were they doing? Was Mindy okay? He calmed a little when he heard Poseidon's voice rise above the noise, directing the chaos.

He followed the noise when it left the terrace, his bare feet finding the trail of water left behind by their transportation of the manatee. He could hear the whirl of a helicopter, people shouting… He wondered if Mindy was frightened. In his mind, he heard somebody knocking on a door, loud, sharp knocks.

"Percy," Poseidon's voice was oddly gentle and maybe a little bit sad. "We just finished getting Mindy comfortable."

Before Percy could respond, another voice, low and gentle, said, "We're all set to go - Mindy's in wonderful condition. Once we get back to Florida we'll make sure the transfer didn't stress her out too much and then release her back into the wild."

"Good," Percy said, and he meant it. It was time to let Mindy go.

Poseidon draped his arm around Percy's shoulder and he only hesitated for a moment before leaning against the man. He smelled like fish, which really ought to be more disgusting than it was, but Percy found that he didn't mind. He listened to the rumble of the helicopter. The blades began to spin faster, the whirl speeding up until it was a loud, steady buzz in his ears and his hair was blown about his face. The sound grew louder...and then softer, the wind dying, and Percy strained to listen as the sound of the helicopter started to fade.

_Goodbye Mindy, _he thought.

"She'll be alright," Poseidon said in the silence the helicopter left behind.

"I think you're right," Percy agreed slowly. "It'll be new and frightening for a while..." he heard the knocking again, laughter ringing in his ears. His eyes were half closed; the whirl of the helicopter was far enough away now that he could hear his father breath. In, out. "But she'll be with her own kind and they'll look after her. Keep her safe."

"That's the spirit. Now, we have a conference to get ready for." Poseidon energetically replied, ruffling Percy's windblown (helicopter blown?) hair.

"I get to sit in right?" Percy asked, turning his head as his father moved away.

"Yes, I think it'll be very interesting for you. Not to mention for us, we don't often have children sit in on these things."

There were no stipulations to that, no 'yes, but you have to be quiet'; Poseidon thought it would be interesting for _everyone. _He wanted Percy there.

_And that's why you need to find your own Poseidon, _Percy thought to the absent Mindy.

"Is that allowed?" Percy asked, not worried.

He rubbed his temple, willing his earlier headache away as he tried to focus on this conversation. Poseidon broke any rule he saw fit, so Percy would be there one way or another.

"It's my conference, it's allowed," Poseidon said, and was he speaking loud or was Percy's headache getting worse? "Now, we have a few errands to run before everyone arrives. We'll grab a bite to eat, stop at a store real quick, and then head back to the aquarium to set up okay?"

"Okay," Percy agreed, allowing the man to drag him out to the car.

They stopped at a Subway because Poseidon was very good at remembering to feed him no matter what Gabe thought. With a few hours to kill before the conference and supplies to pick up, Poseidon carted him off to the grocery store. The dull pounding in his head had grown through lunch and by the end of it Percy had only finished about half of his sandwich. He didn't want to follow Poseidon into the store, sitting in the car with his head against the cool window sounded like a better plan.

"I'm _blind,_" Percy bemoaned because the blind card usually worked like a charm to get people to listen to him. "What good is taking me into the store? There will be nothing for me to _do_, I'll just stay out here."

Correction: the blind card worked like a charm on people whose last names weren't Olympian.

"Why, to keep me company of course!" Poseidon replied cheerfully, manhandling him out of the car and towards the dreaded store. "I would be terribly lonely if I were to leave you in the car. Besides, who's going to push the cart for me?"

"I'm _blind_," Percy sighed, exasperated. "Do you really want the _blind _kid pushing the cart?"

A moment later, Percy found himself behind a rickety cart with a wheel that liked to stick, trying valiantly to keep a smile off his face because Poseidon was being _ridiculous _and it wasn't funny.

"Perfect, think of it as practice for when you learn how to drive," Poseidon said cheekily as Percy gave in and started to push the cart. Poseidon had one hand on the front, Percy knew, so he probably wouldn't run into anything.

"Only if I get to practice with Zeus' car," Percy deadpanned.

Poseidon laughed, a deep rolling sound almost like the waves late at night. Percy knew he would never be able to drive, _duh blind, _but joking about it didn't hurt as much as it once did. Sure, it still hurt a little, knowing that in two years time kids his age would be getting their permits and giving their parents gray hairs as they took off down the road too fast and slowed down too late while he sat at home. But it hurt less, a twinge of disappointment that was chased away by Poseidon's laughter and a shared joke Percy hadn't even hesitated to make.

They bickered over what food to get because Poseidon seemed to think that bread constituted as a meal or something ("Toast Percy! And sandwiches – " "you need something to go in the bread to make a sandwich Poseidon how are you even an adult?").

Percy let his head fall against the cool metal bar of the cart in an attempt to soothe his growing headache as Poseidon debated on which brand of bread to buy. Apparently he took the 'adult' comment to heart and was going above and beyond to prove he was a Responsible Adult. By reading the nutrients labels on bread because apparently that made sense to him. Percy had given up trying to figure the man out – his head hurt too much for that.

"I think that covers it," Poseidon said, tossing something (Percy hoped it was the bread) into the cart. "Do you want anything else?"

Percy lifted his head, hesitating. Poseidon caught his uncertainty and locked onto it.

"Don't be afraid to ask for something Percy, it's fine. You just have to let me know."

Percy felt his face grow warm and it had nothing to do with his persistent headache. The warmth spread to his chest and his throat felt oddly tight. His useless eyes stung as he angled his face down, as though there was something super interesting on the ground he couldn't see. As he shuffled his feet, he thought that, a month ago, he would have denied it immediately – he didn't need anything, Poseidon shouldn't have to buy him things, Percy could take care of himself…

"Could we get some Motrin?"

Percy expected the words to taste bitter. They didn't. They didn't feel right either, and part of his mind still protested, but the words were out and he couldn't call them back. He didn't have time to regret them as Poseidon moved closer, his voice low and concerned:

"Motrin? Do you not feel good?"

Scratch that, he regretted speaking.

"I just have a little headache," Percy tried to backpedal, ducking his head even more in the vain hope that Poseidon couldn't see his humiliation.

He almost jumped when, a moment later, Poseidon's hand was suddenly on his forehead. It was cool, like the metal of the cart or the window Percy wanted to lean against earlier. He could feel Poseidon take another step forward, the slight rustle of clothes brushing against the cart, his breath ghosting across Percy's face. Percy wondered what they looked like, standing in the middle of the bread aisle, next to their cart overflowing with snacks and cookies and other stables of a dubious diet, with Poseidon's hand on Percy's forehead.

He wasn't prepared for the wave of pain and longing that crashed into him at the thought. The desire to _see_ was so strong it literally took his breath away. He didn't know what his father looked like and that was a thousand times more painful than the thought of never learning to drive a car. Nico's words from the beach echoed in his head and he wanted to know. He wanted to know what his dad looked like. Was his brow furrowed? Was he frowning? Did Percy really look like him? His chest constricted and he fought back the strange new hurt.

"Alright, we'll get some," Poseidon promised, dropping his hand from Percy's forehead. Percy fought the urge to tell him to put it back.

They dropped the groceries off at home and Poseidon forced a Motrin tablet on Percy before banishing him to the couch while he put away their food. Percy curled up on the couch, his head throbbing dully. He felt exhausted and wrung out, his limbs heavy, as if he'd done something exceptionally strenuous which was ridiculous because Percy had done _nothing_ all day. Still, his body felt like lead and his face oddly taunt and all he wanted to do was sleep.

A hand dropped onto his forehead and Percy didn't flinch. In fact, as he heard Poseidon's footsteps draw closer, he almost expected it.

"Percy," Poseidon called softly, "how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," Percy mumbled, nuzzling his face into the couch which caused the words to come out slightly muffled. "Is it time to go back to the aquarium?"

"Yeah, but if you really don't feel good I can stay," Poseidon said. There was no hesitation in his voice, or irritation or any other negative emotion that expressed dissatisfaction with Percy's inconvenient state. Nope, the only emotion that rang through his low tenor was concern.

"I'm fine, go ahead. I'll just stay here and sleep," Percy immediately replied, turning his head just enough so the couch didn't distort his reply. There was no hesitation in his voice either; Poseidon could go, Percy would be okay. He would be more than okay.

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked, his hand carding through Percy's hair. The motion was soothing, familiar.

"Yeah."

"Because I can – "

Poseidon concern was touching and cute and made Percy feel warm and fuzzy in a way that he hadn't in what felt like a lifetime…but there was only so much he could take. Percy grunted and threw his arm over his head, making a shooing motion as he exasperatedly cried;

"Dad! I lived in New York all by myself for a whole year, I think I can handle a little headache alone in your isolated house for a few hours. I stayed home alone all the time when I was sick before. Mom had to work during the day so I'd take care of myself until she got home. I'll be absolutely _fine _here for a few hours."

Percy smushed his face back into the couch, waiting. Poseidon didn't grace him with a reply, however. Percy waited a few more heartbeats, listening to the sound of Poseidon's carefully controlled breathing before he frowned. He tried to mentally go over what he said – had he offended or upset Poseidon somehow? But his brain was only kind of working and his headache made it hard to think. Percy didn't _think _he said anything wrong, but then again Poseidon got weird about the strangest of things.

Percy tilted his head upward so his father could see his frown. "What?"

"Nothing," Poseidon said too quickly. "That sounds alright. Just make sure to have your phone nearby so you can call me if you feel any worse. The Motrin container says to take one tablet every four to six hours, so if you feel any worse after that time is up go ahead and take another one. You took the first one at eleven-ish so wait until at least four-ish if you feel like you should take another. I don't really know when I'll get back, it might be pretty late."

Percy let his head fall back onto the couch as Poseidon babbled, only idly listening and humming in response.

"Got it," Percy mumbled, nuzzling back into the couch.

He could hear Poseidon shift above him, the creak of the floor as the man moved. Something heavy and warm draped over Percy and he sighed, half amused and half exasperated, as he felt himself being tucked in. Honestly, he wasn't a baby.

But he felt warm, and it had nothing to do with the blanket.

"Oh for heaven's sake just _go_," Percy said, or at least he tried to, but his body felt heavy and distant and he wasn't entirely sure if the words ever actually left his mouth. Poseidon's hand gently ruffled his hair again.

"Have a nice nap," his father whispered. Percy was smiling as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The steady pounding in his head grew worse. Percy squeezed his eyes tightly shut, curling so tightly into himself that he could tuck his head between his knees. He drifted in and out of consciousness, shivering and clutching his head when he was awake and trapped in restless, colorless dreams when he wasn't. The blanket Poseidon draped over him seemed a flimsy barrier between him and the cold, but he tugged it tighter around him, desperately hoping to cling onto the warmth he felt when his father was there.

He slept.

He didn't remember waking, only that sometimes he was awake and everything hurt, he was cold; maybe he fell back asleep the next instant or maybe he'd been awake ever since Poseidon left. It was hard to tell. He thought that he should go get another blanket, but sitting up was a herculean effort and his head spun sickeningly. He felt like he was on a ship, being carelessly rocked back and forth by the waves. The dizziness only increased when he stood, his body swaying dangerously and the force of the ocean knocked him back down again; down, down, down until his head was back on the couch and the waves were pulling him under, under, under.

The world was red.

Percy barely remembered color anymore, they seemed too bright or too dull in his fading memory; but he remembered red. Red against what might have been a yellow background, or was it black? Red spread against something beautiful and important. Red burning and destroying, filling his throat and mouth.

Warmth. A hand on his cheek, a kiss on his forehead. A gentle voice, filled with love and tinted with sorrow, that was almost painful to hear;

_"You feel warm dear, here let's go lay down."_

Percy's headache was almost a tangible thing, pounding against his head. His harsh, uneven breath seemed to conform to its cruel cadence, one pound against his skull for every drawn out breath. His fingers twitched; there was something cool and smooth beneath them. He tried to concentrate on that, curling his fingers around the object and pulling it closer. He accidently pressed something and winced as a loud voice called out;

"Please say a command_._"

Oh, it was his phone. Poseidon must have left it beside him. Percy pulled the phone against him, finding an almost warmth in the cold metal. Which didn't make any sense, but few things in Percy's life ever did.

The shivering got worse.

_"I got out of work early and brought you some soup. Do you think you could eat some?"_

The blanket wasn't enough, Percy was freezing. He sat up again, fighting back the wave of dizziness that threatened to pull him back under. His entire frame was trembling, violent tremors that painfully shook his body. He pulled the blanket around him but like before it offered no relief from the cold. More blankets, he needed more blankets. The cold felt as if it had seeped into his very soul.

_"Look, the store only had one bottle of blue cough syrup left and I managed to get it. Come on now, I went out and got you this special medicine and its blue, Percy, look it's blue. You have to take it now, hm? Come on Percy, how can you get better if you don't take your medicine? Will you drink it, please, for me?"_

Blankets weren't enough. He was too cold. He needed heat, he needing searing, scorching hot heat to combat this cold. The blankets-just-out-of-the-dryer heat wouldn't even be enough, a trick Percy recalled from when he was younger. No, he needed something hotter, much, much hotter. He didn't remember getting to the bathroom, only that suddenly he was there and a hot shower sounded good, maybe the water would be hot enough. The air was painful on his bare skin, cold, too cold, but he didn't want to get his clothes all wet because what would Poseidon think?

He turned the water up as high as it would go. He was trembling too violently to stand, his legs folded in on themselves and he sank onto the shower floor. Water poured down on him, he could feel the droplets pelt and bounce off his skin. He tried to turn the water up some more, _he was cold_, but it was already up as high as it could go. Percy tried not to scream in frustration. It wasn't _fair._

_"Here, why don't we sleep on the couch tonight? You can pick out a movie if you finish all your soup alright? Look, you don't even feel as warm as earlier. You should be right as rain in the morning, just wait and see. Hush, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here Percy, I've got you."_

Except it _wasn't _okay. He was cold, the water wasn't helping, his head pounded terribly and now his chest was starting to hurt and _she wasn't there. _She wasn't going to come home early and ruffle his hair. She wasn't going to bring him soup or blue cough syrup that she had to go five blocks over for. She wasn't going to wrap him up in blankets, kiss his forehead and sleep on the uncomfortable couch just because he didn't want to be alone.

_Percy._

He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, silently willing the water to get hotter, to chase away the cold that settled inside of him.

"_Percy?"_

She wasn't there. It was just his mind playing a cruel trick on him. But maybe if he closed his eyes, he could pretend, if only for a moment…

"Percy!"

The shower curtain was suddenly torn back and if Percy weren't so exhausted he might have flinched. He didn't feel cold anymore. He didn't feel warm either. He just felt kind of empty.

"Dammit Percy, what are you trying to do, burn your skin off?"

He knew that voice. It wasn't hers.

"Poseidon."

"Yes I'm here," Poseidon's voice boomed back.

The sheer volume of his voice seemed to take up all the space in the room. Percy listened to him, the words themselves washing over him in irrelevant waves, but the voice itself was strong and powerful and… And Percy didn't know what to think.

Poseidon kept talking. There was a towel being wrapped around him and then Percy was herded into his bedroom. Poseidon left and Percy couldn't even find the energy to ask him to stay. It turned out he didn't have to because a moment later he returned. Percy sat on his bed, clothed in only his pajama bottoms as Poseidon smoothed something over his back, which was apparently sporting a large burn from the supposedly scorching water he was under.

"What were you thinking?" Poseidon demanded, his voices harsh but his hands gentle as he patched up Percy's back. "Couldn't you feel how hot the water was?"

"No." Percy honestly replied. His voice sounded hoarse, almost disconnected from his body.

"No?" Poseidon repeated incredulously.

Percy tried to shrug, feeling for the first time a stinging sensation crawling up his back. It helped to ground him, to remind him that he was here, that this was _real. _Poseidon was real. Poseidon was here.

"I turned the water up as high as it would go, but I couldn't feel it." And because it was suddenly important that Poseidon understood he added, "I was cold."

"How long were you in there?"

"I don't know." An eternity. A second.

"Alright, alright. But hey, next time you're cold just wrap up in a blanket okay? Stay away from things that could burn you, got it?"

He ran the towel through Percy's still dripping hair, gently drying the unruly strands. Percy's throat seized and before he could stop them, the words were spilling out of his mouth;

"I thought you were my mom."

Poseidon froze and Percy knew he should stop, he should let it go. Poseidon had a long day, and hadn't he already done enough for Percy? The words kept falling from Percy's lips though, a stream he couldn't seem to hold back.

"Which is stupid because she's gone…but I thought you were her. She'd always try to come home early when I was sick. And then, I heard someone calling my name…and it was stupid and impossible but I thought it was _her."_

Percy didn't even realize he was crying until Poseidon whispered, "_Percy_" and wrapped his arms around him. Percy was shaking again, little streams of silent tears running down his face and he didn't know what to do. It was stupid, so stupid. Sally was gone. His mom was gone and she was never coming back. Poseidon tightened his arms around him, pulling Percy closer. His chest was warm, and at this discovery, Percy didn't hesitate to bury his face against Poseidon and cling on for dear life.

"I miss her so much," Percy hiccupped, his voice breaking. "_I miss her so much."_

He sobbed in earnest now, his body heaving and aching as he broke apart. Poseidon held him tightly, soothingly whispering in Percy's ear and gently rocking him. Through the great sobs that shook his body, Percy spared a moment to be grateful; he didn't know what would happen to all the broken pieces of his heart if Poseidon let go.

* * *

**A/n Merry Christmas my lovelies! Or if that's not your thing, happy winter holiday of your choice. (I'm sorry it's a sad chapter and not a fluffy one.) Believe it or not, this chapter actually turned out shorter than I thought it was going to be, even though it's the longest chapter of this story. Although, that might have to do with the fact that the sick scenes are broken up. I found this chapter easier to write and I had a lot of fun with it. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and everyone who's supported this story. I love each and every one of you. I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


	11. Chapter Eleven

~ * Chapter 11 * ~

* * *

Percy knew he should be embarrassed. Thirteen almost fourteen-year-olds weren't supposed to break down sobbing on their father's lap. That was behavior more befitting a three almost four-year-old. But he was too tired to feel properly embarrassed. His back stung in earnest now, his face felt funny from all the crying and his headache came back with vengeance. So instead, he let his head stay where it was, tucked under Poseidon's chin and let his father rock him back and forth. His sobs had slowly gotten weaker and weaker until they stopped altogether but Poseidon still hadn't let him go. He ran a hand through Percy's hair, a simple action that reminded Percy fiercely of his mother. If he weren't so completely and utterly spent he might have started crying again.

He closed his useless eyes and listened to the steady sound of Poseidon's heart. _ Thump thu-thump. Thump, thu-thump… _

It was dark. Percy flailed for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest, before he remembered; he lived in the dark now. Even though it was dark, an all-encompassing oblivion that sighted people just couldn't understand, shapes formed and dance before him. He couldn't exactly _see _them, but he knew they were there, just like he knew no matter where he was in the city, if he tilted his head up there the Empire State Building would tower high and proud into the sky. This feeling, however, wasn't one of comfort but rather of unease. The shapes pressed in around him, suffocating, clogging.

He tried to twist away, to escape, but there was nowhere to go. He was trapped by the darkness, the emptiness of it all a tangible force that prevented him from fleeing. There was a grinding in his ears, terrible and high pitched, the sound of metal on metal, a scream of inhuman proportion. He thought it might have been him.

Something ran across his forehead and he instinctively flinched, remembering the red hot pain that seared over the same spot and stole everything he once loved.

"Percy," a warm voice coaxed, pulling him away from the shapes and the darkness and pain. Fingers ran through his hair and, trembling, Percy turned into them.

He was dreaming, Percy knew, or maybe he once was but had since awakened. He wasn't sure, but he knew the hand that carded through his hair, gentle, soothing, didn't belong to his mother.

"I need you to wake up for a second," the voice pressed. "Just for a minute Percy."

Percy turned his head to the side. Poseidon. It was Poseidon who had woken him. He let his father gently take him by the arm and he fought against his blankets to sit up. His ears were clogged, distorting the world around him, and the irregularity caused him to sway a little. His heartbeat pounded like a war drum in his ears, threatening to overtake and conquer all other sounds, to leave him utterly oblivious to the world. He swallowed hard and focused on Poseidon's voice.

"Open your mouth – " the words were faint and garbled, as though Poseidon were speaking to him from beneath the surface of one of his beloved tanks. Percy felt panic begin to minutely rise in his chest, his heartbeat accelerating and smothering the rest of Poseidon's words.

This was a whole new kind of vulnerability. Being blind was bad enough, but sound was Percy's anchor. The world had been reduced to the textures beneath his fingertips and the vibrations in his ears; he didn't know what he would do if sound left him as sight had. The thought of being cut off from the world, even if only temporarily until his ears cleared up, was utterly terrifying.

Poseidon's hand was on his chin, grounding him.

_" – temperature – " _he thought he heard Poseidon say. Oh. Okay. Taking his temperature, he could do that.

He opened his mouth and let the cold glass of what presumably was a thermometer slide under his tongue. That helped, that concrete feeling, the contract between the cold of the thermometer and the heat of his body, Poseidon's hand on his shoulder. That was real. It was okay, his hearing was just a little stuffed from the cold. It would be okay.

" – _one hundred and one – " _

More words followed, but Poseidon was moving away and his voice faded out. Percy felt a small stab of panic, _don't leave me, _before a hand was on his shoulder and gently urging him to lay down again.

" _– no, not on your back – " _

Something warm and soft draped over him, edging snugly under his sides. Poseidon was tucking him in. _Not a baby_, Percy knew he should say but the selfish and frightened part of him squashed the words and greedily soaked up the attention.

_Don't leave me_.

He waited, dreading the moment Poseidon would leave. Time ticked by, immeasurable seconds or minutes or hours, it didn't matter, as he waited. Yet still Poseidon lingered. He faded out of consciousness, only to come back some indistinguishable time later and still Poseidon remained. Like an uncertain clownfish drifting beyond the safe caresses of its anemone only to retreat behind that curtain of protection a moment later, Percy floundered between the realms of consciousness, and always Poseidon was there.

"Percy?"

Poseidon gently shook his shoulder, rousing him from his semi-conscious state.

"Hestia's here."

Percy forced himself to sit up and once he managed to get upright a cold glass was pushed into his hand. A little round object was pressed into his palm a second later and he frowned, rolling it between his fingers before coming to the conclusion that it was a pill and the glass was probably full of water to wash it down with. Assuming Poseidon knew what he was doing, Percy swallowed the pill and chased it down with water. As he swished water around in his mouth, a dainty hand brushed across his forehead, knuckles rasping lightly against his hairline as Hestia's voice rang out;

"Hello dear, how do you feel?"

"Terrible," Percy truthfully replied, his voice raspy. He probably should have lied, pretended to be fine, he could take care of himself… but he was so tired…

And maybe…maybe that was okay. Maybe he didn't have to take care of himself alone anymore.

Hestia ruffled his hair, speaking as she moved away but her voice was too soft for him to catch all her words.

_" – move… couch… downstairs?" _

Percy's nose wrinkled of its own accord as he pitifully repeated, "Downstairs?"

_" – right here helping you – " _

Percy thought about it. Poseidon and Hestia couldn't stay in his room all day while he miserably let his immune system rage its battle against whatever virus tormented him. But maybe Poseidon would stay home and if Percy were downstairs, he wouldn't be alone. Downstairs sounded like the best option then. Percy swung his legs over the side of his bed, setting his jaw determinedly as he pushed himself to his feet. He could feel himself trembling and for a terrible moment, he was afraid he would topple over when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"I got you," Poseidon declared, their proximity allowing his strong voice to clearly cut through Percy's foggy head. Percy's eyes closed, not that it really mattered, as he allowed himself to sink against his father, accepting his help.

The stairs weren't terrible, even if he couldn't quite remember how many there were, but Poseidon was a comfortable weight at his side and Percy trusted him not to let Percy fall. Eventually, he was on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping himself up in the blanket he left behind the night before.

_" – should work better – " _ Hestia was saying, her voice becoming increasingly clear as she leaned over him, brushing hair out of his face. "I'll stop by again after work okay?"

"'Kay."

The pill kicked in some time after that and slowly the world became clearer. His head still ached, his back stung, and his stomach was becoming increasing painful but at least he could hear Poseidon move around now. Poseidon took his temperature once more, refilling his glass of water before settling down next to Percy.

Percy managed to wallow in silent pain and self-pity at his sickly state for ten minutes tops before Poseidon was fussing about him again, asking if he needed breakfast. The thought of food made Pery feel sick and, his stomach painfully turning, he shook his head. The coughing started around then, intermediately interrupted when Poseidon would all but shove the thermometer down his throat, callous hands on Percy's heated forehead and running through his hair.

The hovering never stopped. Percy actually had to bat Poseidon away (_"stop that, you literary took my temperature five minutes ago") _but still the man hovered. Do you need more water? More blankets? Is that a normal cough? Are you _sure _you don't want something to eat?

The mere thought of food still made Percy want to puke but he found himself saying yes, okay, I'll try a couple crackers. He mused it over as Poseidon quickly went to fetch some, realizing he only relented to hear that note of relief in Poseidon's voice. To make his father feel useful instead of helpless. Huh. It was a familiar feeling, something he used to do for his mom all the time. Naw, Mom, it's okay I can just walk home, in fact, it'll be better that way. I get so restless you know. Naw, I don't need lunch money this week I still have some left over from last week. Honestly, it's fine.

Little lies, but ones that brought that look (or well, sound now) of relief to his mom's…his parents' faces (or voices, whatever, it was a complicated comparison apparently and he was too sick to sort it out).

The crackers were a bad idea. Really, Percy knew that before but he figured if he munched on them slowly, his stomach wouldn't protest too much. He was wrong. Five minutes after swallowing the first slightly stale saltine his knees were scraping against the cold tile floor of the bathroom, the stench of vomit potent in the air, chest heaving as he retched and acid burning his already raw throat. God, the things he did for Poseidon.

He sat trembling on the floor, his stomach cramping and protesting, wanting to throw up more but having expelled all its meager contents and rendered his abdomen muscles too weak to continue dry heaving.

"Here," Poseidon's low voice said, gently prying one of Percy's trembling hands from their death grip on the toilet (he was too exhausted to be properly disgusted by any of this but distantly wondered why Poseidon wasn't).

His father closed his fingers around a dripping towel, little droplets of warm water trickling down his forearm. He listened to Poseidon's footsteps fade away, wincing with every dull pound as he willed his trembling hand to stay still long enough to clean his face. Feeling marginally cleaner, he braced himself against the toilet, taking a deep breath as he prepared to push himself upright.

"Do you feel any better?"

Percy did _not _jump at Poseidon's sudden reappearance, but only because his body was too exhausted to muster the effort.

"No," Percy rasped, "I feel awful."

Poseidon gently rubbed his back as he dissolved into a coughing fit. "Alright," his father said, his voice gentle and worried, causing a pang of sadness in Percy's chest that was rapidly overtaken by a strange warmth.

"Come on, let's get you back to the couch. Do you need help up?"

He really shouldn't, but Percy found himself nodding and allowing Poseidon to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him to his feet. They stayed like that for a minute, Percy bet his face told Poseidon just how much he might need the toilet in a minute, until the nausea faded. Poseidon helped him shuffle back to the couch, scolding Percy when he tried to lay on his back.

"Your burn," Poseidon dutifully reminded him, as if Percy couldn't feel the ache between his shoulders.

A hand, grasping his shoulder firmly, prevented Percy from flopping over and kept him on his side. Percy gave a tired huff but dutifully stayed on his side.

"I don't suppose you want any more of this - ?" Poseidon asked and Percy heard the crinkle of the crackers' wrapper. His horror and nausea must have showed on his face because Poseidon quickly added, "It's alright. I'll take care of it."

_I'll take care of it. _

The back of Poseidon's calloused hand brushed against his forehead before drifting higher and smoothing Percy's hair back. It wasn't the light, dainty hand of Percy's dreams, but it was warm and gentle. His chest felt tight and as the hand pulled away he found himself whispering;

_"Thank you_."

As exhaustion pulled him under Poseidon's confused voice followed him, "For what?"

_For being there. _

Percy wasn't entirely sure when Hestia arrive only that some indistinguishable time later he was upheaving again and behind the sharp stench of sickness he caught a wisp of the firewood and ash that always clung to his aunt. Her sweet voice tsked in his ear, a smaller but equally calloused hand smoothing his hair back.

The medicine didn't do much to settle his stomach or quell the fire raging across his skin, but his hearing was crystal again and for that, at least, he was grateful. The television buzzed lowly in the background, some drama Poseidon pretended to complain about when Hestia flicked it on as if he hadn't been watching _Keeping up with the Kardashians _before she came. Percy might feel like crap, but the sound of Poseidon shuffling around in the kitchen, the curses he muttered under his breath mingling with the sharp clang of metal, and the perfectly in tune humming from Hestia made the misery a little more bearable.

It was just him and Hestia in the living room; Poseidon had set out to make a light dinner for himself and Hestia. His aunt was sitting at the end of the couch, his feet tucked in her lap, one hand curled around Percy's ankle and rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin there.

"Aunt Hestia?" Percy asked, his voice only slightly muffled by the fabric of the couch. Hestia gave his ankle a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, dear?"

Percy squirmed a little, his fingers curling around the slightly scratchy material of his blanket. "I…" he faltered. It was stupid, he was just being stupid. "I like having you and Poseidon here."

The hand on his ankle tightened but Percy kept babbling before his aunt could say anything. "I mean, it's been really nice, and Dad's trying, he's really trying. I feel, I dunno, it feels _good_, and nice and stuff. I like it here, I really do – "

"Breathe," Hestia softly instructed, squeezing his ankle one more as his voice came in great gasps, talking faster than he could breathe. "That's good Percy, that's normal. We're so – "

"_Am I replacing my mom?" _

The words tore through his throat, guilt blossoming painfully in his stomach, swiftly overtaking any lingering nausea or sickness related pains. The fear had been niggling at his mind ever since he woke up, when Poseidon's hand was on Percy's forehead and he didn't care. He didn't care that it was Poseidon and not his mom; he was _happy _that it was Poseidon.

"Oh Percy," Hestia breathed softly, the couch groaning as she moved. His feet were picked off her lap and he winced the slightest bit, his stomach in knots. He needn't fear, however, for Hestia stood and, a second later, the couch by his head dipped as she settled down beside him.

"Shh – "

"But I didn't care," Percy cried, guilt clawing up his throat.

"No Percy," Hestia whispered, carding her fingers through his hair. "No honey – you're moving on. You're not trying to replace your mom, dear heart. Letting other people into your heart doesn't mean you have to force others out to make room – love doesn't work that way. Letting yourself care for new people doesn't mean you stop caring about the old ones."

"But she's my _mom," _Percy's voice cracked at the end.

"I know sweetie, and she'll always be your mom," Hestia soothed, placing a kiss to his forehead. Her lips felt cool against his heated forehead and he found himself leaning into her touch. "Nothing can ever take away the years you had with her, or how much she loved you and how much you loved her. But just because she's gone doesn't mean you can't be happy and let Poseidon take care of you. He's not trying to replace your mom any more than you're trying to find a replacement. We just want to make sure you're taken care of and loved. Don't you think that's what your mom would've wanted? For you to move on and be happy and loved?"

Her words brought Sally's letter to mind, words all but forgotten. He couldn't exactly reread it, written on paper as it was. But he remembered the dream he had after that night, of his mom's faded worried but loving face. _Please Percy, for me? _

"Do you feel like you're trying to replace your mom?" Hestia asked softly.

The panic and guilt in his stomach settled a little at Hestia's gentle words and soft touches. He found himself shaking his head.

"I don't want a replacement," he said with conviction. "But I wasn't thinking about – "

"That's one of the things about moving on," Hestia said gently. "We stop thinking so much. It doesn't mean they're gone or that we've forgotten about them, we're just not allowing the grief to rule our lives. We're allowing ourselves to be happy, even though they're gone."

She pressed her lips against his forehead again, gripping his hand tight. "It's okay to be happy Percy."

"Everything alright out here?"

Percy started at Poseidon's voice, his chest and throat unbearably tight, but Hestia didn't budge. She carded her fingers through his hair one last time before pulling away, ending her soft kiss.

"I think we're going to be just fine," Hestia said, squeezing his hand. "Right Percy?"

Percy gave a jerky nod, not trusting his voice. He heard the floor creak under his father's weight as Poseidon drew closer to the back of the couch, a heavy hand resting atop Hestia's on his head.

"Are you feeling better Percy?"

He felt like shit.

"Getting there," he croaked and he could practically feel Poseidon smile. It opened something borderline painful in his chest as Poseidon and Hestia talked over his head, their presence wrapping around him more effectively than the blanket draped across his shoulders. He leaned his forehead against Hestia's hip, Poseidon's hand still on his head, the murmur of their conversation and the television buzzing through his brain. He swore he could even hear the ocean behind it all, outside the four walls of the living room, where the waves rolled across the shore. Percy closed his eyes and let it all pull him under.

* * *

"We're so glad to have you back, you really had us worried."

The slick _thump _of a knife provided a steady backdrop to Nereid's voice as she prepared chum while he none too patiently waited, sitting on top of the counters he was constantly getting yelled at for using as furniture. Percy wondered what it said about him that the sound of metal slicing through day old fish and the putrid stench of rotting flesh no longer disgusted him. He decided it reflected more on Poseidon's unique brand of parenting than himself.

"Poseidon overreacted," Percy huffed. "I was fine after the first day."

"I'm sure," Nereid placated, amusement thick in her voice. Percy scowled. "But he let you leave the house didn't he?"

"To go shopping," Percy said distastefully, wrinkling his nose, "_clothes _shopping."

"The horrors," Nereid laughed. The sound of cutting stopped and Percy hopped off the counter, holding out his hands. Nereid obligingly pushed a bucket into his groping fingers as she continued, "but that's good, you needed new clothes."

"There was nothing wrong with my olds ones," Percy complained, carefully shifting the bucket of chum as he waited for Nereid to fill her own.

"They were too small and almost worn clean through," Nereid disagreed, rapping him lightly on the head as she led the way out of the bait room.

"They fit me fine," Percy grumbled, sick of this argument as he followed the barefooted pattering of Nereid's footsteps.

"You were flashing your ankles left and right," Nereid teased. "A couple centuries ago, you would've been arrested for indecency."

Someone passing by snorted. Percy scowled harder. It was probably Dane, he thought sourly.

"They were – "

" – fine, yes, so you tell me."

Nereid paused, her footsteps faltering as the sound of jingling keys interrupted her speech. "But just because something's functional doesn't mean you have to keep it. Let Poseidon take care of you – and if he wants to spoil his only child, let him."

Percy grunted but knew better than to argue.

"So," Nereid said, ushering him forward and changing the subject. "Poseidon tells me he's taking you to Florida."

"Yeah," Percy said, grimacing when some of the chum spilled over his hand as he set the bucket down. It didn't last for long, however, and a smile starting twitching up his face. "Aunt Hestia thought we could use a vacation and Poseidon doesn't know how to do anything that doesn't involve water so."

"So, therefore, you are vacationing in Florida," Nereid finished with a laugh.

"What are you two gossiping about now?" Poseidon's falsely suspicious voice echoed across the room. "What lies are you telling him now Nereid?"

"I was just telling Percy how you had to take him to the Seaquarium when you were in Florida," Nereid replied without missing a beat. Poseidon made a disgusted sound, but Nereid wasn't finished, taking Percy by the arm as she said, "They have a wonderful dolphin show and the deep sea exhibit – "

"Stop corrupting my son," Poseidon's hands clamped down on Percy's ears and he found himself wind-milling as his father bodily dragged him away from the giggling Nereid. "I won't tolerate such blasphemy. I should fire you."

"Where would you be without me?" Nereid laughed.

"Lost and over budgeted probably," Percy piped up.

"Not to mention understaffed," Nereus grunted from somewhere.

"I can't believe you're all conspiring against me," Poseidon grumbled as Percy laughed with Nereid.

"Traitorous imp," Poseidon growled, trapping Percy's head beneath his arm. Percy yelped, shoving against the arm as he tried to escape but Poseidon wasn't having any of that and tightened his iron grip, unfazed by Percy's flailing.

"Look at that energy," Poseidon mused, sounding perfectly relaxed and smug, the jerk. "It's cute how he thinks he can escape. What do you think, Nereid, is he well enough to travel?"

"If he's well enough to put up with you, he deserves that damn vacation," Nereus huffed.

"I will fire you one of these days," Poseidon cheerfully responded. "But as it so happens, I just got off the phone with a colleague of mine – Lilaea, Nereid remember her? – and she invited us down to her research facility."

"Really?" Percy asked, his voice slightly muffled from where he was pinned to Poseidon's side. He pinched the underside of Poseidon's arm and the man released him in surprise, cursing.

"Brat," he said, swiping at Percy's head. "But yes, she's expecting us on Friday."

Poseidon's hand rested on his shoulder, left there from when he swatted at Percy. Percy hesitated, then allowed himself to lean into his father's touch. _It's okay to be happy Percy. _

"You okay Perce?" Poseidon asked, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay Dad," Percy said, clearing his throat. He shook his head and then tilted to angle his face towards his father's voice. "So…the Miami Seaquarium?"

* * *

**A/n ****If I was in the business of naming my chapters I would call this one 'the road to acceptance'. Except that would mean I would actually have to name all of my chapters and that's a commitment I don't feel I'm ready to make; I could never live up to Riordan's chapter names anyway. My commitment issues aside, I'm sorry that got kinda heavy. I promise to try and to throw in some more fluff next time, but this was an issue I never really thought about when I wrote FAtD and I felt like I should rectify that. Does the ending help a little? Thank you to all my wonderfully reviewers and everyone who's supported this story. I love each and every one of you and your spectacular patience. I hope you enjoyed ~ ***

**(Hi Hermit!)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

~ * Chapter 12 ~*

* * *

Flying sucked.

Flying really _really _sucked.

And so did Poseidon.

"It's not like you could even see the plane descending," his father rationalized, amusement far too thick in his voice as Percy swayed, feeling oddly seasick.

"I hate you," he declared even as he clung to Poseidon like a drowning man to a raft.

"That's the spirit," Poseidon said cheerfully. "You really turned some interesting shades of green there, I should have taken pictures."

"Jerk," Percy muttered darkly as his father led him down the airport corridors, one arm dragging his suitcase and the other constricting around Poseidon's. Somebody bumped against him and he couldn't help but flinch.

"I don't know why you won't let me buy you a cane," Poseidon sighed, steadying him. "Less people would run into you and hey, you'd actually be able to avoid running into things – trashcan right ahead watch it."

Percy faltered, letting Poseidon pull him out of his apparent collision course with the trashcan. Percy tolerated the manhandling with nothing more than a vague scowl. "I can take care of myself, I don't need a cane."

"A cane would _allow _you to take care of yourself," Poseidon sighed, his voice thick with exasperation. "That way you wouldn't have to cling to me like a spider-monkey to avoid getting knocked over. Not that I mind, I'm here to help – " Poseidon quickly added as Percy's face twisted. "But I don't want you to get hurt when I'm not around."

"Why wouldn't you be around?" Percy asked and his voice came out kind of funny, a little too high and almost wavering. His chest seized, his fingers tightening their grip on his father.

"I – you know what, never mind, it doesn't matter, I'll be around," Poseidon said firmly. "Come on, let's drop our stuff off at the hotel."

The ride to the hotel wasn't long and Percy leaned against the wall as Poseidon got the keys to their room. It was hard to make a judgment of his surroundings since the hotel hallway was so wide and the only sounds were those that Poseidon and the man at the front desk made. It smelled overwhelmingly of cleaner and new carpet, which he guessed was a good sign. A quick ride up an elevator and they were stepping into their room for the week.

Percy had never stayed at a hotel before, Sally couldn't exactly afford it and they never traveled anyway. He tried to refrain from appearing too awestruck, and he was quite proud of himself – he only kind of made a sound like a dying whale when Poseidon offhandedly mentioned the 'cheap' price of the room.

"It's nothing fancy," Poseidon was saying, his words followed by the soft squeak of the wire mattress as his father presumably tossed his luggage onto it. "But it's a nice hotel and relatively close to everything."

Percy left his suitcase by the door and shuffled into the room, his hands coming out to trace his surrounds; an espresso machine, flat screen television, mini fridge...

"It's awesome," Percy disagreed, a grin splitting his face.

Poseidon ruffled his hair, calloused fingers scraping against his scalp, and when his father spoke, his voice sounded slightly pinched, "Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

"So the Seaquarium is _how _much bigger than yours?" Percy asked, grinning and practically bouncing on his heels as Poseidon groaned, handing the attendee their tickets.

"Size doesn't matter," the man muttered murderously. "The diversity of animals, environments – education! Rehabilitation – _that's _what matters."

"Sure, sure," Percy snickered.

In retaliation, Poseidon tripped him as they started moving forward. Percy stumbled, cursing as he floundered.

"Whoops," Poseidon said innocently when Percy regained his footing.

"Jerk," Percy tried to scowl, but the effect was lost as he started to laugh, shoving against his father in feeble retribution.

Slinging an arm around Percy's shoulder, Poseidon led him into the Seaquarium. It was loud inside, much louder than theirs back home. The building must have been built without acoustics in mind because sound seemed to echo a hundred times over. Percy couldn't even hear the filters of the tanks or the gentle push of the water, things that he had come to associate with and love about Poseidon's aquarium. As much as Percy enjoyed teasing Poseidon, he wasn't entirely sure how this trip would go. This was so different from Poseidon's aquarium – he couldn't go into the tanks, couldn't touch the animals, it was so crowded…

"Do you know the people who work here?" Percy asked as they shuffled along.

"It's hard _not _to in this field," Poseidon sighed dramatically, like it was hard to be him. "With only so few real, large scale aquariums in the world, the operators all know each other, even if only by name. But yes, I probably know at least half the people who work here. In fact, I'll introduce you to one later, but for now, we are merely tourists."

"Don't make any curators cry," Percy groaned, sure that it was already a lost cause.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Percy could hear the smile. "Let's start over here – oh look the fresh water hall, how quaint."

"_Poseidon." _

"Don't mistake me, fresh water fish are very important. But nobody wants to pay forty dollars to see pike and carp when they can go to their own backyard – where's the excitement in that? Here feel this."

Percy obligingly reached out and let his fingers etch a picture of the world before him.

"It feels like a tank," Percy deadpanned. "Wow, a tank in an aquarium, how amazing."

"Indeed, and a very nice tank at that. Nicely built too, sturdy, see I can be charitable."

Percy snorted.

"It's a good size too, at least ten feet in length – "

"You're stalling, tell me about the fish." Percy interrupted, grinning as he let his fingers slip down until the smooth of glass changed into the cold of metal.

Poseidon stalled some more, "You wanted me to be nice, this is me being nice – "

"Carp and pike," Percy read as he found braille on the plaque. "Is it seriously just carp and pike?"

"How did you – ? Oh, is that braille? How unfortunate, I can't lie now." Poseidon's voice was thick with amusement. "And I was looking forward to making all sorts of inaccurate descriptions."

"It's really _just _carp," Percy repeated, his shoulders shaking as he tried to withhold laughter.

"Now Percy," Poseidon mock scolded, "be nice."

"Shut up and find some more interesting fish to describe to me."

Poseidon laughed, a rich deep sound that drowned out the chatter around him as he led Percy deeper into the aquarium. The crowd grew thicker, the voices increasing to a constant wall of noise. Percy figured that was a good sign, there must be more interesting fish this way.

"We're in the shark and ray exhibit," Poseidon explained. "Here, let's stand off to the side so nobody plows us over. They have more sharks than us – don't read too much into that – and a...rather impressive variety. There are at least two dozen shark's swimming in front of us. About your usual size for a large tank, probably about twice as big as the one back home. Oh, we have a friend, here's a juvenile sawfish. Not actually a shark although the mistake is common enough, they are in the same family. His nose is about the length from your elbow to your fingertips and riddled with sharp teeth – yes teeth outside their mouths."

Poseidon continued in this manner, the insults to the aquarium fading out as his natural enthusiasm for the ocean took its place. He described the fish around them in great detail like he did back home, throwing in tidbits about the animals and their life as he talked.

"The red lionfish is usually found along the western and central Pacific and off the coast of western Australia. However, there has been a problem lately with them in the Gulf of Mexico as an invasive species – and what time is it?"

"Lunch time probably," Percy immediately rejoined with a grin from where he was been reading the plaque for the red lionfish.

"You're always hungry," Poseidon dismissed. "We'll find some overpriced popcorn or something. We're almost late, glad I remembered, come on."

"Almost late for what?" Percy asked with a frown as Poseidon dragged him away from the lionfish exhibit. "I don't want to leave, why are the lionfish causing a problem in the gulf?"

"No natural predators or conditions to keep their population in check, outcompeting native species, damaging the food security and ecological balance – you know the usual reasons why invasive species are a problem," Poseidon said dismissively. "And we're going to be late for the dolphin show."

"The dolphin show?" Percy repeated with a frown. "That I can't see?"

"You can't see the fish either," Poseidon pointed out. "I'll describe the show just like I describe the fish."

"But they'll be so many people and it'll be loud," Percy complained. "Can't we just go back to the lionfish?

"I want to see the dolphin show," Poseidon good naturally replied, and well, Percy couldn't think of any rebuttal to that. He felt vaguely guilty. He knew there were a ton of fun things Poseidon could do on vacation that Percy couldn't yet the man chose to be here with him.

Percy would sit through the stupid dolphin show.

"Here, enjoy this popcorn it cost me a fortune," Poseidon said once they were seated, passing a slightly oily bag to Percy.

"Was it more or less expensive than the stuff you sell at home?" Percy snorted through a mouthful of delicious buttery popcorn.

"I would never sell popcorn at our aquarium," Poseidon said, sounding scandalized. "Especially around an open exhibit. We don't let guests take food outside the café."

"Yeah because I could throw a kernel into the pool."

"Well, maybe not _you,_" Poseidon said, the bench creaking as he leaned over, his shoulder pressing heavily against Percy's as he snatched some popcorn. "But I definitely could."

"It's not because I'm _blind," _Percy scoffed, batting Poseidon's hands away as he tried to steal more popcorn. "They wouldn't let us have food if they thought it would be dangerous to the animals. There's probably a wall or something, or we're up really high."

"We're not, and stop moving the bag you brat. _I _bought it."

Percy moved the bag. "I don't believe you."

Whatever Poseidon might have said or done in retaliation was interrupted. The crowd around them grew quieter and a moment later an energetic young voice starting speaking over a loud speaker. Poseidon sat back, managing to steal a couple of quick kernels. Percy jealously guarded his snack, only vaguely listening as the show started.

More introductions. A splash.

A round of applause and the click of cameras.

Poseidon leaned in close again, his warmth seeping into Percy as he explained, "Two dolphins just swam out. Common dolphins the kid said which is a genus _type, _idiots."

"Be nice," Percy said mildly.

"By their coloring I'd say they were Arabian common dolphins. Both female."

Poseidon kept a commentary up for the rest of the show, adding unnecessary comments and critiques of the show that Percy tried not to laugh at, they were _mean_, but he just couldn't help it. Percy and Poseidon stayed where they were after the show ended to let the crowd bleed out, not wanting to have someone accidently knock the blind kid down in the rush. Every once in a while Poseidon would bump his hip or shoulder against Percy, which kind of felt like the blind equivalent of a wink and as valiantly as Percy tried to resist, he couldn't help giggling a little each time he did.

"Stop," Percy demanded, shoving against his father as he tried desperately not to let any more laughter escape. He wasn't quite successful. Pressed against Poseidon's side as he was in the tight space, he could feel the man's body shaking with his own laughter.

"Poseidon, Poseidon Olympian?"

"Yes, that's us," Poseidon said, leaning forward a bit and leaving Percy's side cold.

"So sorry for the short notice," his father continued amiably and the bench beneath them creaked, the cheap plastic sinking in as the weight shifted before popping up as Poseidon stood. "Thank you for accommodating us."

"Of course! Lilaea called ahead and spoke to us! It's an honor to have you here," the woman laughed. "Everyone's heard of Poseidon Olympian."

Percy felt his eyebrows raise, 'is that a good or a bad thing' on the tip of his tongue. Poseidon must have sensed it because he smoothly but quickly replied, "And we're glad to be here. This is my son, Percy, Percy this is Doris, dolphin trainer and marine mammal specialist."

At the introduction, Percy scrambled to his feet and a moment later fell under the umbrella of Poseidon's arm as the man drew him to his side.

"Nice to meet you, Percy," Doris said.

There was a pause, then –

"She's holding her hand out to shake."

"Oh," Percy said, his face hot as he held his hand out towards where the voice sounded like it was coming from. His embarrassed 'oh' was echoed in surprise before a slight, slightly wet, hand shook his.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking – " Doris apologized, squeezing his fingers tight.

Percy kind of wanted to disappear. This was why he hated meeting new people. He turned his face down, realizing for the first time that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Without realizing it, Percy had become accustomed to going without them when he was with Poseidon. He pushed the thought away, mumbling some form of 'it's okay' to comfort Doris.

"Well," Doris said, her cheerful tone returning, if somewhat forced, as she released his hand. "Let's go join the others then and have some fun shall we?"

"Fun?" Percy repeated as Poseidon pushed him forward, "others?"

He turned his head, squinting suspiciously in the space he thought Poseidon occupied.

"Stairs, be careful," was his father's ambiguous reply.

"I hate stairs," Percy grumbled, swiping his feet before him and toeing at the space where the floor disappeared. He tried to probe for more information, but Poseidon would only hum thoughtfully and then not warn Percy about the next step. In self-preservation, Percy refrained from asking any more questions until the ground was flat again.

"I hear a pool," Percy said as they descended, brow furrowed. A child was laughing, sharp, delighted laughter cutting across the gentle lap of water. A chirp pierced the air and the laughter increased. Percy's head perked up.

"Was that one of the dolphins?" Percy asked. The sound came again and he turned to his father, excitement growing in his chest, "I hear the dolphins chirping."

"Yes," Poseidon agreed, his voice rich and warm. "We got lucky. Lilaea managed to squeeze in a spot for us in one of the Seaquarium's private dolphin sessions."

"Private dolphin sessions?" Percy repeated, excitement and disbelief thrumming through his veins as his fingers dug into Poseidon's arm.

"Three days a week we have an hour and a half private session between four guests and our dolphins," Doris spoke up. "We had someone cancel for today's session so you get to take their place."

"I get to swim with a dolphin?" Percy asked, sure his eyes were bulging even as his grin threatened to split his face.

Poseidon laughed, perhaps at his undoubtedly ridiculous expression. "Bright boy isn't he? Yes, you get to swim with a dolphin, close your mouth it's not that impressive. You swam with a manatee for weeks, remember? Much more exotic."

"I didn't bring my wetsuit," Percy said, speaking over Poseidon.

Doris laughed, gently laying a hand on his shoulder and pulling him away from Poseidon. "We have special suits. Most of our guests don't even own wetsuits you know. Come with me and I'll get you sorted."

The wetsuit was a little big and he could feel a sticky logo running across the front of his chest but he was too excited to care. The dolphin team explained the procedure for the dolphin encounter while Percy bounced on his heels, his ears more attuned to the splashes of the pool and chirping of the dolphins than the people before him.

"Alright Percy, right this way," Doris said once the instructions were over, gently linking their arms together as she led him forward. "The pool is right in front of us, and the latter is on our left, can you feel it?"

Percy reached out and his fingers brushed against something cold and metal.

"Good alright, now I'm going to get in first then you can go ahead and climb down okay?"

Percy nodded and Doris gently let go of his arm. A moment later he heard the light splash of Doris entering the pool, echoed across the room as one of the other trainers slipping in.

"Alright, Percy, go ahead and climb in, we're going to go immediately to your left next to the edge of the pool okay?"

The water was warm and as he sank into the pool, he was strongly reminded of Mindy's little pool. It was relatively shallow, the water only came up about half way up his chest. As per Doris' instructions he swam to the left by the wall.

"We're going to be spending time with my favorite girl, Bessie."

"Bessie," Percy interrupted, laughing. "You named a dolphin Bessie?"

Doris gave a gentle laugh, "Seems silly doesn't it? But she's gentle and sweet, and only black and white. She doesn't have any of the yellows or tans that other common dolphins have so I thought it fit."

"No, I like it," Percy grinned. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Then let's not keep you waiting, here she comes now. Hiya Bessie girl."

Percy could feel something strong and sleek slide passed him as Doris cooed.

"This is our new friend Percy, can you say 'hi' Bessie?"

Bessie obliged her trainer with a sharp chirp.

"Don't be shy now, Percy, come say hi to Bessie. She's right in front of you, and she's really quite a friendly, social creature. Just hold your hand out and take a step forward."

Percy reached his hand out, warm water running through his fingers as he stepped forward. He brushed against something smooth and almost rubbery.

"Hi Bessie," he said, laying his hand flat on the dolphin's back and gently running it along the smooth skin.

"Bessie here is three years old, so she's an adult now. She's a rescue animal, like most of the animals here at the aquarium. She came to us when she was only three weeks old. We think her mom was killed, probably by a fisherman who accidently caught her in their net."

_Like Mindy, _Percy thought, his fingers running up to trace the curve of the dolphin's dorsal fin.

"She's beautiful," Percy said and the fin suddenly dipped as Bessie dove, playfully bumping against him.

"She'll be back," Doris said, but Percy only laughed.

He twirled in the water, hands held out before him as he tried to locate the dolphin. The pool was loud, the chirping of all four dolphins, the laughter of the other guests, gentle corrections of the trainers, the low murmur of the filter, the lap of the water itself…

Something bumped against him, playfully, and Doris quickly said, "That's – "

"Bessie," Percy finished for her, laughing as he tried to pet the dolphin but the quick girl was already gone.

"She just wants to play," Doris said, "I'm sorry. Maybe you could trade spots with one of the sighted guests – "

"No, I can play," Percy assured her, feeling the sway of the water and twisting around when he felt the direction change. "Found you!" He happily exclaimed, reaching out to gently bump against the dolphin like she did with him.

Only Bessie moved too fast and he was left with nothing but water.

"Hey!" He laughed, but dutifully tried to find her again. Bessie never strayed too far, corralling around him and nuzzling against him before darting off. She let him catch her a few times, chirping happily before diving again.

"It's like she understands there's something different about you," Doris marveled.

"Dolphins are highly intelligent creatures," Poseidon's voice suddenly boomed and Percy automatically turned towards it. "They are used as therapy animals for people with both physical and mental disabilities."

Bessie bumped against Percy's shoulder and he reached out to run a hand along her back.

"That's my dad," he introduced and Bessie gave a little chirp that had him laughing as he bent over to place a kiss on her back.

"Sea animals always love him," Poseidon told Doris. "We had an injured manatee calf back home that utterly adored him. She didn't want anyone to feed her other than Percy – hey Percy hold still."

"Why?" Percy asked in confusion, tilting his head towards his father's voice.

"He's taking a picture," Doris said indulgently. "Why don't you give Bessie another kiss so he can get a good one."

Percy obliged, only rolling his eyes a little, but at the exact moment Bessie chirped and splashed him.

"Hey!" Percy called, laughing, and their game started once more.

"Alright, well time's almost up. We have to give our dolphins a rest, so we have to start saying goodbye," Doris said after Percy was breathless and leaning against the pool wall while Bessie chirped and nuzzled against him.

"Bye Bessie," Percy said, giving the dolphin one last kiss. "I had a lot of fun."

As Percy hopped up on the ledge of the enclosure, he could have sworn he heard Bessie chirping after him. With a grin on his face, he let Doris lead him away so he could dry off and change back into his clothes. Relatively dry and redressed, Percy could hear Poseidon clicking away on his phone when he emerged from getting changed.

"Who's that?" He asked curiously.

"Hestia, I'm sending her pictures," Poseidon said. "Looks like you made a friend."

Percy grinned, letting Poseidon put an arm around his shoulder as they walked away. "That was _amazing_."

Water lightly dripping from the ends of his hair, the damp strands weighing slightly heavy on his head as the beads of water made their way down his neck, Percy happily followed alongside his father, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Where are we now?" Percy asked, not quite caring. His head buzzed pleasantly, maybe from the water still trapped inside his ears, the strange echoing from the aquarium, the beat of his own heart. His shoulders brushed against something soft and the light clang of metal caused his eyebrows to raise.

"The gift shop," Poseidon said, "watch out for the clothes rack there."

"Too late, think I just ran into it," Percy grinned.

Poseidon scuffled him forward, Percy's arms flailing a little as he tried not bump into anything else. Poseidon put a hand on each of his shoulders, keeping Percy firmly in front of him.

"Why are we in the gift shop?" Percy asked as they suddenly veered left.

"To shop, Perseus, what else? I need something tacky to bring back to Nereid that says 'our aquarium is clearly better'," Poseidon mused.

"Oh right, of course," Percy grinned, shaking his head. He tried to wait patiently as Poseidon riffled through the shop, muttering under his breath all the while.

"All of these key chains are creative and tasteful," Poseidon grumbled. "Where are the tacky, distasteful things? Hmph. Here – "

"What?" Percy asked as something soft was pushed into his arms. "What's this?"

"What do you think?" Poseidon asked, returning to his rummaging.

Percy turned the object over in his arms. It was plush and fuzzy. He ran his hands over the shape of it, tracing a long tail that flared, two sleek protrusions on the side and one curved on top.

"It's a stuffed animal. A shark maybe? Or a dolphin?"

"A shark?" Poseidon repeated, his voice far too amused.

"A dolphin," Percy amended, feeling the bottle-shaped snout. "It's a dolphin."

"Very nice Sherlock," Poseidon chuckled, which didn't explain why he shoved a stuffed dolphin into Percy's arm.

Still, it was very soft. It felt well made, better than well made, he couldn't feel any seams or other abnormalities. He found himself absently petting the soft toy as Poseidon browsed. Obviously, it felt nothing like Bessie did, but it made him smile anyway.

"Alright, I found something. It's a magnet," Poseidon explained, dropping the object into Percy's hand for him to feel. "It's big, blocky, it's got clashing colors – a horrid yellow and bright red – with the aquarium's logo on it."

Percy humored the guy and ran his fingers over the block letters. "And how exactly does this say 'my aquarium's better'?"

"It's got a picture of a pair of orcas and a humpback whale on it."

Percy frowned as Poseidon took the magnet and toy dolphin back, "I don't get it."

"Did you see any orcas or humpback whales here Percy?" Poseidon asked as if speaking to a child as he pushed Percy forward to check out.

"I didn't see _anything,_" Percy replied in the same indulgent tone.

"Your total is one hundred thirty-four dollars and forty-five cents," the cashier cheerfully interrupted.

"Jeez, what'd you do buy the whole store?" Percy asked incredulously over the sound of a register dinging and the rustle of bags.

"Well the dolphin was forty-five," Poseidon mused and a second later said stuffed animal was being pressed against his chest.

Percy grabbed the toy in surprise as Poseidon thanked the cashier.

"You bought the dolphin?" Percy's brow furrowed in confusion as the soft fur tickled his chin, "why?"

"Well, the dolphins here are common, Arabian common dolphins to be exact, and that there is a bottlenose dolphin. Absolutely ridiculous, why didn't they have a toy for what they actually have in the aquarium? Also," here Poseidon's voice dropped a little, his hand tightening on Percy's shoulder, "I thought it would look nice in your room. It's rather barren."

Percy played with the tag on the dolphin, head angled towards the ground, "Dad, I'm thirteen."

"Well if you don't want it I could always take it back – "

Percy's grip on the dolphin tightened, "What, no! I mean, you already bought it."

"Yes I did," Poseidon agreed, tussling his hair. "Hold on, let me get the door."

The Miami sun felt unusually hot on his face, and the humidity of the air did nothing for his still-wet hair as Poseidon led the way to their rental car.

"I liked it," Percy declared. "It was a nice aquarium."

Poseidon 'hmphed' but Percy cut him off before he could say anything else;

"But ours is still _way _better."

* * *

**A/n ** **Virtual cookies to anyone who realizes the reference for the dolphin's name. I messed with continuity here which nobody probably would have noticed if I hadn't pointed it out, but my obsessive self had too; in FAtD they go to Seaquarium _after _they visit Lilaea. I flipped it here because it just worked out better. I don't think it's all that big of a deal. If you've actually been to the Seaquarium I stalked their webpage and then proceeded to make things up so I apologize if it's not a faithful likeness. Also, I know swimming with dolphins is a controversial topic, but honestly, I don't know much about it and the Seaquarium, for all I can tell, is on the up and up. But who knows. Also2.0, this is a dialogue heavy chapter, which usually doesn't happen in Percy POV.**

**Once again I thank you for your patience. You're all amazing and I love each and every one of you. Please let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed ~ ***

**(PS Hermit, I'm buying the book)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~ * Chapter Thirteen ~ *

* * *

Diving gave Percy an almost painful sense of joy. Or maybe it only felt so painful because it was an all-consuming emotion, a building pleasure that filled his chest and pushed against his ribs until he thought he would burst – the joy would swell until he couldn't breathe and he swore it would consume him. Or perhaps it was the strangeness; he was empty for so long that this all-encompassing emotion was suffocating.

Percy exhaled, the wheezing of his respirator drowned out by the rush of bubbles that caressed his face as they escaped. The piece in his ear beeped, down five psi, as the current gently pushed against him. Percy grinned into his respirator, at peace and bursting with joy, his gloved hand tracing the cutout coral before him. As his fingers explored a dip in the coral something quickly flitted over them. Whoops, seems like he upset some poor fish. He chuckled, his mirth accompanied by a sudden tug around his waist and Percy found himself being pulled backward.

_"Dad," _he complained, his crackled, grainy voice echoing statically through his earpiece.

He batted behind him, but he continued to be pulled backward until Poseidon's arm wrapped around his.

"Enough time playing with the coral," Poseidon declared. "There's only so much of that I can stand. Here, Lilaea just radioed me. There's a turtle caught in a net not too far from us."

"A discarded net?" Percy asked in disgust, tumbling a little as Poseidon started swimming, the cord connecting their wetsuits unexpectedly dragging him along.

Percy floundered for a moment, cursing Poseidon as the infuriating man chuckled. Yeah, okay, Percy got it; putting the blind kid in the unpredictable open ocean was dangerous. He couldn't see the boat, or hell even which direction the surface was in. Tethering him to a sighted diver (i.e. Poseidon) made sense. It didn't mean Percy had to like it, however.

"Stop that," Percy complained, managing to righten himself and swim alongside his father.

"Stop what?" Poseidon asked innocently, his garbled voice far too amused.

The cord jerked Percy forward again. Percy made a noise of displeasure but instead of trying to correct his course, he let himself crashed into Poseidon. They wrestled for a moment before Poseidon caught him under his arm.

"Stop that," his father playfully mocked, "we have a turtle to save."

"You started it old man," Percy scoffed.

They didn't swim far before Poseidon gently tapped his shoulder, signaling for Percy to stop swimming.

"Here's our turtle," Poseidon said, the bubbles from his respirator wafting back into Percy's face. The water churched around him, a frantic little stream reeling against his face and Percy tried to imagine what caused the upset. The poor turtle must really be struggling, thrashing and frightened. It made Percy feel sick, his stomach twisting.

"How bad's it caught," Percy asked, stretching his hand forward.

"Not that bad," Poseidon assured him and suddenly his fingers were brushing against a bumpy, hard surface. His fingers spread out, tracing the dips and contours under them. It wasn't smooth, every inch had a litany of grooves and lines.

"She's beautiful," Percy garbled just as the shell gave way to something tough and wiry. Poseidon touched his shoulder, and a second later the cord around his waist was pulling up. Percy let Poseidon take the turtle back and kicked to the surface.

In the open air, he shook his head, clearing some of the water from his ears as he spat out his respirator.

"The net's caught around her back legs," Poseidon explained over the sound of the waves. "It's caught her pretty good. She's struggling to swim. She'll be a sitting duck for sharks or any other type of predator. We'll have to cut this off, maybe give her some antibiotics to fight off possible infection. She definitely needs to feed some. She's malnourished for sure. Here, hold her away from you like this so she won't bite you. She's quite stressed and upset."

Poseidon moved Percy's hands, calloused fingers engulfing his own as they guided the turtle safely against him.

"Lilaea is bringing the boat closer."

"I know, I can hear it," Percy called, adjusting his grip carefully on the turtle. "Her shell feels too big for her legs."

"Yeah, she's malnourished. Don't worry though, we'll get her help." Poseidon assured him as the waves became choppier, the ocean surging up, pushing Poseidon and his tethered son like buoys on the beach.

Behind the roar of the waves, Percy could barely hear the whine of Lilaea's ship. Poseidon wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders as Lilaea's voice began to rise above the waves, an undistinguishable verse that nonetheless could be heard over the call of the sea.

"Looks like she's been caught for a while," Poseidon called out to the approaching boat, taking the turtle from Percy.

Percy let him take the frightened creatures, probably to pass it up to Lilaea.

"Grab onto the side of the boat," Poseidon instructed him, dragging Percy towards the loud hum of the ship's propellers.

Percy groped forwarded until his hand banged against the side of the boat and he let his fingers splay out as they searched for something to grab hold of.

"I'm going to unclip the tether and Lilaea will help you up," Poseidon said and a gentle tug from Percy's belt told him his father was doing just that.

The tether went slack and Percy held his hand up, feeling a little silly as his hand cluelessly waved in the air. A strong, if slight, hand grabbed his and Percy let Dr. Lilaea pull him up.

"Welcome back," the Miami oceanographer greeted, messing with his equipment once his feet were on solid ground. "How was your last dive?"

"Awesome," Percy grinned, taking the respirator from where it swung by his mouth and pulling the whole contraption off.

Lilaea tugged at the strap for his oxygen tank and he shrugged the heavy equipment off before carefully stripping the rest of his diving gear off.

"Is the turtle okay?"

"She's not, but she will be," Lilaea promised. "We'll cut her free, give her some antibiotic to ward off possible infection and fatten her up a little before releasing her back into the wild."

"Told you so," Poseidon called from somewhere to his left.

Percy turned his head and made a face.

"She'll be okay though?" Percy checked.

"She'll be okay," Lilaea assured him, patting Percy on the cheek. "You probably saved her life. You've been very helpful this week."

"Well I thought it would be - " Poseidon started to say

"I was talking to Percy," Lilaea interrupted sweetly.

Percy grinned and laughed, and he was still laughing even after Poseidon swiped him upside the head.

"Daylight's fading and our turtle friend needs medical care so we're going to head back to shore now," Lilaea told them. "It really was a delight to have your son join us Poseidon."

"I had a lot of fun," Percy answered for his father, leaning against the man when he put his arm around Percy's shoulders.

As Lilaea broke away, her voice growing distant as she wandered off, Percy turned to Poseidon.

"Can't we stay one more day?" He tried to coerce, tilted his blind eyes up and making his face as sorrowful as possible.

"No," Poseidon said, squeezing his shoulder, "I need to get back to our aquarium. I can't leave Nereid in charge for so long, it's really not fair to her. But we'll come back sometime soon, Lilaea and her team often call me. And I'll be heading to Japan soon, to the Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium, and that should be exciting. Oh and wait until you feel the warm waters of the Great Barrier Reef, now there's an experience."

Percy's mouth feel open, "Japan? Australia? You - are you inviting me to go to these places with you?"

"Well, I could hardly leave you at home alone," Poseidon's voice was amused. "Unless you'd rather stay with Zeus."

_I can hardly leave you home alone._

_Unless you'd like to stay with Zeus._

Percy's throat seized up. His chest felt funny. He blinked once, twice. His voice seemed to have left him.

Once on shore, Lilaea offered to drive them back to their hotel but Poseidon wanted to watch the sunset so they bid the oceanographer goodbye and set out across the beach. Poseidon found an open fire pit and they huddled around it, roasting marshmallows (_burning_ marshmallows actually but whatever) and enjoying the night.

"Your birthday's coming up soon," Poseidon said after a few moments of playful banter.

Percy's brow furrowed, his skin stretching uncomfortably, dry and scratchy from the dried salt left over from their dive. No, that couldn't be right. His birthday was August eighteenth. It couldn't be that close already, summer just started, he just got out of… But no, that wasn't right either. A light breeze ruffled his hair, the heat from the fire dancing over his oddly taunt face.

"It is? Already? What's the date?" Percy asked, frowning as he realized he had no idea. He didn't even know what month it was.

"The second of August. And I know - it doesn't feel like it."

The second of August. An entire summer had almost flown by.

"Anyway, your birthday. What would you like to do?" Poseidon asked as if he couldn't believe how late it was either.

"Are you asking me if I want to have a birthday party?" Percy hesitatingly asked, confused.

"Sort of," Poseidon chuckled, the rustle of clothing telling Percy the man had shifted. His legs bumped against Percy's. "I'm asking what you'd like to do. Do you want a birthday party, do you just want to hang out with Nico and Thalia, or do something else entirely?"

A birthday party. All of Percy's birthday 'parties' consisted of his mom and himself, sitting around the kitchen table or on the beach with blue birthday cake and maybe a present or two. Sally was always so happy, her eyes shining with love and pride, that he never quite cared.

How would Poseidon look?

But more to it, Percy began to panic quietly, would _all _of the Olympians be there? He vividly remembered the disaster that was Ares' birthday and had no desire to repeat that particular experience. But he knew the Olympians better now. Nico and Thalia were his friends… his family.

"I don't know," Percy said, torn.

"Okay." Poseidon said simply, and what exactly was that supposed to mean 'okay?'

"What do you want then?" Poseidon continued casually.

"Like as a present?" Percy checked, still a little thrown.

"That's the general idea," came the dry reply.

The log they sat on creaked, Poseidon's weight shifting until his side was pressed against Percy's. The ocean called softly in the night. The fire answered, soft and crackling.

What did he want? That shouldn't be such a hard question. He always had a list for Sally, things he wanted or needed or simply knew his mother would be able to afford. Poseidon could afford anything probably.

What did he want?

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. But, just so you know, Hestia is going to spoil you something awful. And Thalia's texted me already asking about you, although how she knew it was your birthday I don't know."

Family.

What a strange, terrible, wonderful little word.

Percy's eyes were closed. Not that it mattered. Slowly, as if by accident, Percy let his head began to sag. Gently, slowly, down, down, down, until it rested on Poseidon's shoulder. He smelled like the ocean. Percy let his muscles relax, one by one to the melody of the night. What did he want?

As the fire warmed his face, the ocean singing harmoniously in the background, perfectly in tune with the deep, slow breaths of his father, Percy thought he might already have all he wanted.

* * *

_"Incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian_."

Percy groaned and rolled over in bed, burying his face between the mattress and his pillow, the blanket pulled firmly over his head in the hope of drowning out the beeping from his phone.

_"Unread text messa – incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian."_

_"Two un – incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian."_

_"Thre – incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian."_

"Why?" Percy moaned pitifully, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow beneath his mouth. "Just leave me alone, it's too early."

Like a blessing from the heavens, his phone went silent. Percy sighed, snuggling into his pillow, the blessed silence curling around him like an enchanted second blanket, lulling him back into –

_"Incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian. Five unread text messages."_

"Oh for the love of – " Percy exclaimed, throwing the cover off of him and with it any lingering hope he had at falling back asleep. He groped around for his phone, scowling. He accidently knocked it off the bed stand, cursing as it clattered to the floor. He pulled himself over the edge of the bed, fingers rooting around until he found the irritating device.

"Read unread text messages," Percy commanded, flopping back onto the bed.

_"Five unread text messages from Tha-lia Olympian_," the irritatingly pleasant electric voice intoned, not quite able to properly pronounce his cousin name.

_"Text message from Tha-lia, time stamp eight forty-five AM: Answer me, asshole or I'm calling Poseidon."_

The electronic voice delivered Thalia's threat in a pleasant, monotone drone, causing Percy to snicker.

"Reply to text message," Percy commanded.

_"Replying to text message from Tha-lia Olympian. State your message – incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian."_

"Oh for the – "

_"Exiting reply to text – "_

"No!" Percy exclaimed, wanting to bang his head against the wall but settling for letting it fall against the side of his bed, "reply to Thalia Olympian."

_"Replying to – "_

"Stop sending texts so fast, I have to listen to them. Send."

_"Would you like to hear the message before sending – "_

"No, just send. New text message to Thalia Olympian – "

_"Opening text message to – "_

"Let me read the others first. Don't call Poseidon. Send."

_"Would you like to – "_

"No. Read unread text messages from Thalia Olympian."

_"Unread text message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp eight twenty-nine AM: So, how was FL? Unread text message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp eight thirty-one AM: Aunt Hestia sent me the pics of the dolphin, dolphin emoji. You look like a nerd. Nick-o" _another Olympian name his phone couldn't properly pronounce, the monotone using a sharply accented 'k' sound with an added 'oh' that cracked Percy up – _"so jealous, laughing emoji with tears of joy."_

Percy laughed freely, delighted. Of course Thalia would send emojis to the blind kid. Did she know his phone would tell him? Or did she send them because it was natural and she thought he would appreciate it later when she told him what she had done? As his phone read off the messages, he dragged himself out of bed, stumbling to his closet.

_"Unread text message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp eight thirty-seven AM: I know you're not ignoring me Jackson."_

Percy pulled a fresh shirt and pants on, frowning as he rooted around for his sweatshirt.

_"Unread text message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp eight forty AM: Because it will not end well for you if you are, bomb emoji, knife emoji, skull emoji."_

"That's a little overkill," Percy chuckled to himself. He couldn't find the sweatshirt. He frowned to himself, tapping his fingers against the closet door.

_"Incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian."_

"Oh my god, seriously? Read it."

_"Unread text message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp nine oh three AM: listen jackass, it doesn't take that long to listen to five texts."_

"Text Thalia. Florida was great, did cool stuff, dolphin loved me. Sounds like Nico isn't the only one who's jealous. Send."

_"Would you like to hear – "_

"No, send," Percy said impatiently, moving to his bed to scope the device up. As he grabbed it, his fingers brushed against something soft. His lips curled up of their own accord as he reached out, picking up the stuffed dolphin.

"Send dolphin emoji to Thalia Olympian," he added thoughtfully, setting the dolphin down carefully on top of his pillow.

_"Sending dolphin emoji to Tha-lia Olympian."_

Maybe he left the sweatshirt downstairs, Percy mused. They arrived back home only two days ago, which shouldn't be enough time to already lose articles of clothing, but hey stranger things had happened.

"_Incoming text message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp nine oh seven AM: who the hell is Nick-o?"_

Percy cracked up, shaking his head as he pulled his door open and headed down the stairs. He would have to fix that. Maybe listen to the text before he sent it next time.

"Dad?" Percy shouted as he approached the stairs, "have you seen my sweatshirt?"

"No, I haven't," Poseidon shouted back, sounding like he was somewhere in the kitchen area, "breakfast is ready though so come on down."

That was oddly responsible of him, Percy thought, amused. He had been doing more of that lately. They actually had a 'real' breakfast the other day, eggs and all. Percy couldn't smell eggs, but rather something earthier. Percy hoped he hadn't taken some breakfast ideas from Demeter. He stumbled his way down the stairs, less out of unfamiliarity (he knew the house like the back of his hand by now) but more because he tried to take two steps at a time.

"Hey Percy, breakfast I said!" Poseidon shouted then in a low tone kept talking.

Percy wasn't quite able to catch what he said, although he thought he might have heard his aunt's name_. Must be talking on the phone,_ Percy thought, swiping his fingers over the couch in search of the possibly discarded sweatshirt.

He heard Poseidon say 'right, goodbye' and tilted his head up, curious, "was that Aunt Hestia?"

"Yes, she's coming over for dinner tonight," Poseidon said casually, which was cool. He missed Aunt Hestia. "Are you still looking for that sweatshirt?"

"Yeah," Percy said, frowning as he straightened and headed for the kitchen, "it's the only one I own, and since you're trying to freeze out the aquarium- "

"It's a new arctic exhibit Percy, they need the cold. And it's only one room, don't be such a baby," Poseidon scoffed.

Percy took the time to pause his search and make a face. _Please_, he thought, he was willing to bet his left arm that Poseidon himself wore some sort of coat or sweatshirt in the new exhibit – it was _freezing. _Nereid wore a coat and when Percy complained their first day back, she had dug up an old sweatshirt from her car for him. He was almost certain it belonged to her old boyfriend, he could still smell the lingering hints of Old Spice clinging to the too long fabric, which gave him mixed feelings. On one hand, ew, and on the other hand, he was vindictively proud she stole it. The jerk definitely deserved it if Nereid left him.

Something about that train of thought jarred his memory and Percy paused. He slowly straightened, half turning towards where he thought Poseidon was. He bit the inside of his lip, his brow furrowing.

"You know," Percy said slowly, rolling each word around on his tongue, "I think it's at the apartment."

"The apartment, what apartment?" Poseidon asked offhandedly, the gravity of the situation obviously lost on him. Percy heard the scrape of a chair against the floor and the light creak as it took on his father's weight.

"The one in New York, with Gabe," Percy clarified slowly. "I don't think I ever brought it over. Actually, I don't think I brought a lot of anything over, you just kinda bought me stuff."

He hadn't thought about Gabe in…well in a while. Probably ever since that conference Poseidon went on back whenever because apparently time was a slippery beast he couldn't keep hold of. Did Gabe even notice he was gone? Was his stuff okay? Not that he ever had anything really worth a lot, but it was _his _stuff… Stuff his mom bought him.

Percy's heart suddenly clenched. Mom's book. He forgot to take Mom's book.

"We've been over this Percy, that's what parents do," Poseidon said firmly. "But there's more of your stuff still at that apartment? Things you want?"

Yes.

Something must have shown on his face because Poseidon said, the chair scraping against the floor as he stood up, "Well, then, we'll just have to go get them."

"And bring my stuff back here?" Percy checked, uncertain.

"Of course," Poseidon said, sounding bewildered. The floor creaked as his father walked, coming closer. "You live _here_ now, Percy, with me."

He sounded almost offended, his voice fierce and determined. Percy blinked his useless eyes.

"Right, okay," he said, shaking his head as a grin worked it's way up his face. "So are we going before or after work? 'Cause I really don't wanna freeze."

"Brat, it's not that cold. If you hurry up and eat we'll go get your sweatshirt first."

An hour later, they were in the back of a cab in the city, Percy pressed against his father's side. A strange sense of déjà vu came over Percy as they rode. Except, this time Poseidon wasn't dropping him off, he was coming to properly claim Percy.

_You live _here _now Percy._

Percy's feet didn't know the way to the apartment. He stood on the ground floor of the apartment building, stunned, as Poseidon put a hand on his shoulder and led the way. He lived in this place for almost all his life. He grew up here. His mom lived here. So why did he feel like a stranger?

Inside the apartment, the stench of stale beer and cheap cigars was suffocating. Percy gagged, memories knocking into him like a physical attack.

Gabe wasn't home so Poseidon told him to go collect his things while he left a note. Percy opened the door to his old room and stepped inside. He slowly walked forward, his feet sinking into the carpet with a revolting squish. His fingers trailed along the aged walls, stains and worn patches coming to life under his touch. The wall cracked and caved, revealing a dent in it. Percy's lips twitched; he remembered putting that hole there. Sally had taken on a third job, her ageless face gray and tired, and Gabe lost that week's rent money in an ill-fated poker match. Sally hadn't cared about the hole in the wall. She drew Percy into her arms, cradling his throbbing hand and kissing his forehead as he screamed at the unfairness of it all.

The smile faded from his face. He let his hand fall.

He forgot how barren this room was. He scrounged up his sweatshirt and a few other articles of clothing. Poseidon probably would disapprove, but maybe he could keep them. Holding a shirt up to his nose, Percy swore he could smell his mom's perfume still clinging to its threads. He tossed it into the suitcase.

Closing and latching the suitcase, Percy stood up. There felt something absolute and final about the act. The room grew hot and Percy found himself clearing his throat, eyes stinging, having some difficulty breathing.

_The book_, he thought distractedly, he needed his mom's book.

He dropped the suitcase outside his door and stumbled to Sally's dresser. He heard Poseidon call out to him, but Percy's throat still rebelled against him so he kept his mouth shut. He felt around until he found Sally's old dresser, shoved in the corner of the room, and fell to his knees beside it.

"Hey Percy, you okay?" Poseidon called softly.

"Yeah," Percy lied, cursing his wavering voice as he reached forward, pulling out the bottom dresser door.

"Okay...I'm just going to run down to the front desk to leave a note for Ugliano alright? I can't find any paper in the apartment. I'll be right back."

Percy gave a jerky nod, grateful for the privacy. As Poseidon's footsteps faded away, he reached into the dresser. He never packed Sally's things away. He didn't have the energy or conviction to so much as touch them. Neither did Gabe, although Percy probably would have fought him if he somehow found it within his lazy self to care enough to try.

As it were, Sally's things were exactly as she left them. His fingers trembling, Percy pushed her meager collection of clothes aside, not allowing himself to think about it, as he searched for something infinitely more precious. In the back of the dresser, he found it; a small leather bound book. Percy sat back, holding the book tightly. It was Sally's most beloved possession, a journal her father had given her right before his death.

The last time Percy saw it, a few weeks before the accident, it was two-thirds full with tightly looped scrawl. A collection of stories written by his mother, her favorite pastime. Whenever she was feeling sad, or him, or things just weren't turning out right, she would take the book out. They would curl up together, his head on her shoulder, and she would read its sacred contents.

Percy traced the leather, his breath coming out in strange little hiccups.

"Hi Mom," he croaked, his voice breaking. He tried to smile, but his face wouldn't comply. It twisted and trembled, something wet and warm falling onto his hand.

"I met Poseidon," he confessed in a whisper. A laugh broke from his lips, breathless and shaking. "He's terrible; conceited and arrogant. He thinks he's oh so special and important, that everything he does is the greatest thing ever. With his stupid jokes and his stupid laugh and his stupid ideas of parenthood."

Percy's voice grew stronger as he spoke, his face stilling as a real smile finally found its home. The air didn't feel so hot and he found he could breathe. Percy took a deep breath of cigar smoke and beer, age and waste.

"I think he's going to keep me…and I think I'm going to keep him."

With that decree, he stood up, book in hand. He walked into the living room, feeling oddly light, to tuck the book into the suitcase he left by the door. He was so consumed in his own thoughts that when a voice rang out, he jumped, startled.

"The hell're you doin' here?"

"Gabe?" Percy asked, incredulous and disgusted. Oh joy, just when thought he would never have to hear that odious slur ever again. Wasn't that just his luck?

"I'm collecting my stuff," Percy said coldly, edging forward and groping for his suitcase.

"You're stealin' the stuff _I _bought," Gabe sneered. "Don't your new daddy have enough money?"

Percy's fingers had barely closed around the handle of his suitcase when it was ripped from his hands. The violent motion jarred him and Percy stumbled, scowling. He didn't get the time to angrily reply as Gabe kept babbling. He seemed surprisingly sober much to Percy's displeasure.

"Come into my goddamn house," Gabe snarled, the sound of his suitcase being unzipped following his words.

"It's an apartment, now give me my stuff back," Percy said irritably, holding his hand out demandingly. "My dad'll be back any second and we're leaving with _my _stuff that _my _mom bought. Hey!"

A shirt landed onto of Percy's head. Gabe grunted, cursing and swearing in the background as Percy pulled it off his head.

"Stop that, I just packed that," Percy snapped, hearing more things go flying.

"_Stop that_," Gabe mocked, the ground groaning as he threw his fat weight around. "Thought I finally got rid of you, damn little – "

"You have," Percy snapped, trying to collect the things Gabe threw around, "why would I ever want to stay here – "

"Even your new daddy prob'ly can't stand you," Gabe sneered, "or s'he so selfish he can't even buy his own brat some clothes – "

_"__Shut up,_" Percy snarled, his temper flaring as he dropped the few clothes he managed to pick up. Rage burned fiercely in his chest, not from Gabe's words because he knew they were false, but from years of abuse. For the years of this his mom had to endure. For the years of this he endured.

"Just shut up. I'm taking my things and never coming back. You can keep drinking and smoking and gambling your life away, but you're not ruining mine. Not anymore. My dad loves me and I'm going to live with him, so get out of my way!"

Percy didn't get any warning. He stood there, jaw set and determined, when something soared over his head, barely brushing against his hair. Then there was a crash and he gasped as what felt like little showers of icy rain exploded around him. Too late, Percy threw his arms up over his face.

_"__Percy?_"

Poseidon's frantic voice was accompanied by the sound of the door flying open, hinges screaming as it crashed against the wall. Poseidon. When did Poseidon get back?

"Percy?" his father repeated, something crunching and cracking as Percy lowered his arms.

"I'm okay, it didn't hit me. He missed me," Percy said immediately, even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure he _was _okay. He felt shaken to the core. What just happened? _What _just missed him? Despite his bravo, he wanted to reach out, overcome with the sudden urge to feel Poseidon and know he was there and Percy was safe.

"Shh, stay still," Poseidon said, an edge of panic in his voice. One of his hands, strong capable hands, was in Percy's hair, picking stuff out of it.

Poseidon's thumb swiped across his forehead and smeared something wet. Blood, Percy thought, he was bleeding. Huh, now that he thought about it, his forehead did kind of sting.

"It doesn't look bad, but don't move okay?" Poseidon said, still sounding panicked.

Percy nodded, little pieces of whatever falling out of his hair. He felt oddly calm now, his panic receding at Poseidon's presence. He was okay. His forehead stung a little and he could feel blood trickling down the side of his face, but nothing else hurt. He really was okay.

"You're the father right?" Gabe grunted, calling their attention back to him. "What do you think you're doing stealing my stuff?"

"Your - " Poseidon's voice cut off sharply, his hand leaving Percy's forehead and the carpet creaking as he moved away, "_your things? _Those, those teenage sweatshirts and games and pictures are _yours? _I - _you threw a bottle at my son."_

Oh. A beer bottle. That made sense. Percy spared a moment to be grateful it wasn't full of beer, that would be a stench he'd never get out of his nose. Poseidon clearly didn't share the sentiment.

"_You threw a bottle at my son," _Poseidon snarled, sounding downright feral.

"Now see here –" Gabe blustered but whatever he was going to say he never got the chance to.

There was a sickening _crack_, followed a second later by some cursing and then the sound of someone falling. The floor literary shook at the impact so it had to be Gabe.

Poseidon hit Gabe. Percy didn't need eyes to know that.

"You son of a – " Poseidon snarled.

"Dad – " Percy called, faltering after that one word, unsure what to say.

_He doesn't deserve it? _No, no he probably did. Percy himself had dreamed about clocking Gabe more than once. _It's not worth it? _It's not like Gabe had enough money to take them to court. And even if he did, it wasn't like Poseidon couldn't pay a fine. But maybe this was different kind of worth, the kind his mom and Aunt Hestia would talk about.

Whatever he was going to say, Poseidon seemed to understand.

"Get out," Poseidon spat shortly.

"What?! This is my apartment - "

Gabe obviously didn't know you weren't supposed to look a gift horse in the mouth. There was a scuffle and Poseidon was snarling;

"Out! Get out if you value your life. I don't want you to ever come near my son ever again, do you hear me? I don't want you to talk to him, to look at him; I don't want you to even _think _about him got it? And you better thank God that you missed him."

The threat hung ominously in the air and Percy wondered what kind of person it made him that the dark promise in those words made him feel warm and safe. The door slammed shut, leaving nothing but the sound of Gabe's retreating heavy tread and Poseidon's heavy, uneven breathing.

"Dad?" Percy asked when the floor creaked. The broken shards of glass crunched under Poseidon's feet as he stepped in front of Percy again, his hand back to picking glass out of Percy's hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Poseidon murmured, gently detangling a large piece of glass from Percy's hair.

"Why are you sorry?" Percy asked, his eyebrows pulling together. Blood dripped down from them and Poseidon reached out and gently dabbed at the glob of blood that gathered there.

"For leaving you alone," Poseidon said, which was ridiculous. Percy wasn't alone anymore.

"We need to cut this off. I'll find some scissors," Poseidon said, lightly plucking at Percy's shirt.

The shirt was cut off, one of the new ones Poseidon bought for him one of those days when he was sick. His pants were deemed suitable, but Percy had a feeling once he changed he would never wear them again. Poseidon ran a hand through Percy's hair one last time.

"I think I got it all, but we'll wash your hair when we get home," his father declared.

"Okay…thanks," Percy said, finally feeling it was safe enough to move without getting yelled at. He gave his head an experimental shake. Everything seemed in order.

There was a pause and then Poseidon was invading his space again, his hand touching Percy's shoulder in warning before drawing Percy close. Percy could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady but too fast. The fingers cupping the back of Percy's head were shaking slightly.

"I'm okay, Dad," Percy assured him, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"That bruise," Poseidon said, his voice dark and low, "from earlier this summer...where did you get that bruise, Percy?"

"He never really hit me," Percy tried to explain. Well, just the one time. So maybe it was stretching the truth a little, but Percy didn't think it really mattered. It was in the past and anyway, Poseidon would only blame himself. "He just liked to push me around, and it was harder to avoid him or protect myself without my sight."

"I should've hit him harder," Poseidon grumbled. When Percy spoke, he managed to squirm away from Poseidon's death grip a little which obviously displeased the man because he reached out and tucked Percy's head beneath his chin once more. "You're never going to see him again okay? I'll make sure of it."

"Okay..." Percy said, not sure why it mattered. He hadn't thought otherwise.

"I swear."

Poseidon's voice was firm, his heartbeat steady.

"I believe you," Percy told him, giving up any hope of escaping and settling into his father's embrace. "I trust you."

Percy thought that might be the end of it. Poseidon started to shake, and for a terrible moment Percy was alarmed, until he realized his father was laughing. He laughed into Percy's hair, taking in great gasps of air and exhaling them sharply, his voice just this side of hysterical. Poseidon hugged him tightly, constricting to an almost painful degree.

His father was hugging him.

Percy wasn't sure why this struck him, the thought echoing deafeningly in his head. It wasn't like this was the first time Poseidon had ever hugged him. Poseidon apparently was a tactile person, at least when it came to Percy. Over the course of the summer, his father started reaching out to him more, casually ruffling his hair, patting his shoulder, bumping him with his hip. He was used to Poseidon's casual touches by now. He wasn't even sure when he became used to them, only that somewhere along the way he had.

And now, with Poseidon's strong arms wound tightly around him, holding Percy firmly against his warm chest, Percy felt safe. He felt perfectly, comfortably safe. An odd sort of calm washed over him. This was where he belonged, this was his home. The thought of permanently leaving the apartment behind didn't even bother him anymore.

Sally was gone and nothing was going to change that. But he still had his memories, the warm glow in his heart left from her love and her leather bound storybook he could hold and run through his fingers when he was feeling sad and wanted to be close to her. But he had Poseidon now, and a real bedroom to call his own, cousins and aunts and uncles, a permanent place carved out just for him in the Olympian family. He would be okay. He would be better than okay.

He was happy and, in his heart, he thought that his mother would be proud that he was moving on.

"Come on, let's go home," Poseidon finally muttered, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away, leaving one hand on the back of Percy's neck.

Percy smiled. "Let's go home Dad."

* * *

**A/n What an emotional rollercoaster, I'm a little drained. Percy, you exhaust me. Can you believe this is chapter thirteen already? I can't, I really, really can't. Anyway, this is longer than any chapter in this story and FAtD (by like 1.5k too) but I didn't think anybody would mind. By all means, if it bothers you I can write less (that's a lie, I don't think I can). Shout out to you guys for continuing to be the most amazing readers ever. And look, it only took me a month this time! Not exactly shorter, but consistent at least. Thanks to Hermit for pointing out my Olympia/Olympian mistake. In FAtD I used Olympian, but for some reason in the first half of this story I used Olympia? My bad. I went back and I think I caught them all.**

**Let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed ~***


	14. Chapter Fourteen

~ * Chapter Fourteen ~ *

* * *

The entire Olympian family was conspiring again Percy and thwarting his desire to sleep in _for just one day please just let me sleep. _

"Mphf," Percy moaned as he heard Poseidon shout his name.

He turned over in bed, burying his face under his pillow. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. _I'm sleeping, you want me to sleep, _Percy thought, trying to pass the sentiment onto his father. Apparently Poseidon's newfound parental instincts didn't include telepathy because a moment later the door flung open, crashing unforgivingly against Percy's wall. Percy curled tighter into himself in an effort to disappear.

"Rise and shine birthday boy!"

"G'way," Percy moaned pitifully, trying to become one with his mattress and escape the evil realm of consciousness. The floor creaked, the sound reaching Percy even under the pillows and blankets he pulled over his head. _Go away wakefulness you can't catch me. _

"I made blueberry pancakes," Poseidon coaxed, poking Percy's buried form.

Percy frowned, debating. Sleep or food? That was a hard one. He turned slightly, uncovering half of his face as he contemplatively asked, "blueberry?"

"Yep, so come on down while they're still hot," Poseidon's voice was disgustingly smug. "Up, up." Each 'up' was punctuated with a poke to Percy's blanketed form.

"But it's so early," Percy whined, his traitorous stomach growling as he pouted. "It should be illegal to wake someone up early on their birthday."

"I'll see you downstairs in five minutes," came the same disgustingly smug voice as its sleep disturbing owner walked away.

Percy contemplated simply turning over and going back to sleep, but two things held him back. One: there was absolutely nothing stopping Poseidon from marching right back up and bodily dragging him out of bed. It had happened before. Two: under the power of suggestion, his stomach had begun growling.

And he hadn't had blueberry pancakes in such a long time. His mouth kind of watered thinking about it so he reluctantly detangled himself and stumbled out of bed.

_"Three unread messages,_" his phone pleasantly informed him as he struggled to pull a pair of jeans on.

"Read unread messages," Percy yawned, hobbling as he tried to pull his pants on and search for a shirt at the same time.

_"Unread message from Aunt Hestia, time stamp seven oh three AM: Happy birthday Percy dear. I hope you have a good morning and I look forward to seeing you tonight. Love you." _

Percy grinned stupidly at that, his chest tight and warm and all sorts of other stupid, silly things.

"_Unread message from unknown number," _the phone rattled off a number Percy had never heard before as the boy frowned, shirt halfway over his head, _"time stamp eight thirty-two AM: Hey Percy! This is Apollo! Little birdie tells me it's your birthday, here I wrote a haiku—" _

Percy waited for the undoubtedly terrible haiku, feeling ridiculously happy for someone who was about to listen to the slaughter of the English language.

"_Unread message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp eight thirty-three AM: don't worry I stopped the haiku you're safe. See you tonight jerk, you owe me." _

_"Incoming message from Tha-lia Olympian, time stamp nine oh three AM: oh and happy bday I guess."_

"She's so sweet," Percy told the phone, snorting.

_"Incoming message from Nick-o di Angelo, time stamp nine oh four AM: Happy bday Percy did Apollo send you a bad haiku yet?"_

"Is that a rite of passage or something?" Percy wondered out loud, fighting back a yawn. "You're not a proper Olympian until Apollo sends you bad haikus? Send text to Aunt Hestia—"

_"Opening—"_

"Thanks Aunt Hestia—" Percy hesitated for a moment, feeling his face flush as he chewed on his bottom lip—"loveyoutoo."

"_I'm sorry I didn't—"_

Stupid, stupid phone making him say it again. Percy cleared his throat, forcing back the embarrassment and ridiculous warmth that spread across his chest as he repeated slowly, "Thanks Aunt Hestia, love you too. Send."

_"Sending."_

Feeling oddly drained, Percy decided he could reply to the rest of his texts later. He tucked the phone away in favor of stumbling down the stairs to follow the delicious smell of syrup and blueberries. As he crept into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes out of habit, he could hear Poseidon cheerfully whistling.

"You're in a good mood," Percy said suspiciously, frowning and scrunching his face up. "You're not planning something are you? I said I didn't want anything big."

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" Poseidon asked, as if things were ever that simple with him. "Now eat up, we have places to be."

Poseidon continued to deflect Percy's questions for the rest of breakfast. Percy was still plenty suspicious but the pancakes were surprisingly good and distracting. He took a call halfway through breakfast and even though Percy halfhearted tried to listen in, he moved far enough away that even Percy couldn't hear him. Whatever. As long as Aunt Hestia, Thalia and Nico would be over tonight Percy really didn't care. Let Poseidon have his secrets.

"Was that Aunt Hestia?" Percy asked when Poseidon returned, trying to discreetly wipe his sticky, syrup covered hands on his jeans.

"Yes, she said she's going to be a little early tonight," Poseidon called back, "around three she said. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes I'm ready, sheesh calm down," Percy complained as Poseidon pulled his chair backward. Percy floundered a bit, jerking to his feet when it became apparent the only other option would be to have Poseidon literally tear the seat out from under him. "What places do we have to be?"

"I need some paperwork from the city," Poseidon said, ushering him towards the door before Percy could even pick up his plate. Which. Well, Percy wasn't actually going to complain about that. "But that'll be our last stop. We'll stop by the aquarium first."

"You're planning something," Percy accused as he was herded out the door. "I don't know who you're trying to fool old man."

"And I don't know who you're calling old man," Poseidon replied blithely, swatting Percy upside the head before unceremoniously shoving him in the direction of the car. Percy stumbled but managed to catch himself using what probably was the rearview mirror.

Yeah, that was definitely the mirror. He groped for the car handle as Poseidon kept blowing out hot air.

"I'll have you know that I'm in the prime of life," Poseidon was saying as Percy managed to open the door and climb in.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, old man," Percy scoffed and was rewarded with another knock upside the head that had him grinning.

They wrestled for a minute, Poseidon musing his hair and pinching his sides as Percy yelped and tried to defend himself.

"Jerk," Percy said, laughing as he tried to twist away.

"Brat," Poseidon responded in kind, musing Percy's poor hair one more time before releasing him.

"Look, now you've made us late," Poseidon said with a dramatic sigh, the car roaring to life. "Put your seatbelt on."

Percy obliged, feeling for the buckle before pulling it over and clicked it in without complaint. Well, without complaint on the seatbelt, "How can we be late? You just said we were going to the aquarium first. You're literally the boss, we can't be late."

"I wish that's what being the boss entailed," Poseidon said with another dramatic sigh.

Percy just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Little birdie told me it was somebody's birthday," Nereid called when they slipped into the aquarium a few minutes later. "Fourteen years old, oh my. I just got out of a tank but I'm going to hug you anyway."

Nereid wrapped him up in her wet arms then, pulling him flush against her and effectively dampening his poor street clothes. Percy felt his face flush but he rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms pinned to his side.

"Thanks," he said only slightly awkwardly. Nereid laughed, squeezing him one last time before letting go.

"Of course," Nereid said, ruffling his hair. "I've got a present for you in Poseidon's office, don't let me forget okay?"

"A present?" Percy repeated, perking up.

"You can open it later when we leave for our errands," Poseidon said, pushing Percy forward. He stumbled a little but twisted around to make a face at his dad.

"Why can't I open it now, it's my birthday," Percy tried to cajole, making his eyes wide and hopeless. If Poseidon was fazed he hid it well, the jerk.

"Later, we have tanks to clean, cum to chop, and fish to feed," Poseidon said, "Go change into your wetsuit."

"You're no fun," Percy teased cheekily, grinning as he preemptively retreated towards the staff locker rooms where his wetsuit waited, "that must be what happens when you're an old man—oh I'm sorry _in the prime of life."_

"Why you—" Poseidon laughed as Percy took shelter behind the locker room door. "That's it, you ungrateful brat, you can clean the shark tank."

"Really?" Percy asked, peeking around the door with a grin.

"No not—" Poseidon sounded exasperated, "see what I have to put up with, Nereid? How do you threaten a child with little common sense and an even smaller amount of self-preservation?"

Percy scowled, letting out an affronted 'hey' while Nereid laughed.

"Get dressed and I'll take you into the ray tank, birthday boy," Nereid said charitably.

"Sweet," Percy said, sticking his tongue out for good measure in Poseidon's general direction before disappearing into the room to get dressed.

All the rays in the aquarium had their poisonous barbs removed ("Standard procedure," Poseidon had explained, "it doesn't hurt the animals and it makes sure none of us get stabbed. Trust me, it's not a fun experience."). The ray tank was one of Percy's favorites. The rays flapped around him without a care, their mucous-covered skin fun to pet. He _did _actually help Nereid clean the tank when he wasn't distracted by a stray ray bumping into him. Stray rays bumped into him a lot.

"It looks like we have a few barbs starting to grow back," Nereid announced when she deemed the tank clean enough, tapping Percy on the shoulder. Percy took the cue and held his hand out, letting her pull him towards the latter.

"It takes a few months for them to grow back," she explained to him, the sound of the filter only slightly drowning out her voice as he climbed out of the tank. "So we only have to check them about every three months or so. I'll let Poseidon know some of them are coming back."

"I'll go tell him," Percy volunteered, shaking his head to try and clear some of the water from his ears.

Nereid laughed, "And that would have nothing to do with the fact that he's in his office, where your present is?"

"What present?" Percy asked with a grin as he ducked passed her and easily made his way down the hall.

He knew the aquarium like the back of his hand by now, so as long as nobody bumped into him, he was totally fine. Poseidon's office was on the second floor, last door around the corner of the deep sea exhibit and Percy only kind of made sure he was dry before barging in.

"Hey Dad, Nereid says the stingrays' barbs are starting to grow back and they need to be trimmed or removed or whatever," Percy called, immediately turning left and shuffling towards Poseidon's desk.

"Hm," came the reply, "no more swimming in the ray tank for you then until we do. Looking for something?"

"Just your charming company," Percy said innocently as he hopped onto the edge of Poseidon's desk, hand searching for anything present-ish shaped.

"Oh good, I thought maybe you were looking for this present," there was the sound of something rattling and the crinkle of paper from Poseidon's direction. "But I see now that my charming company is clearly enough—"

"It's really not," Percy laughed, holding his hand out.

"That makes me want to give this to you even less," Poseidon mused, rattling the present again.

Percy turned towards the sound, trying to mentally calculate how far away Poseidon was. If he launched himself off the desk would he hit the chair or tackle Poseidon? Hitting the office chair was a risk he was willing to take and it must have shown on his face because he could hear the chair move a second later and then what probably was the sound of Poseidon sitting down.

"Here," Poseidon said, his voice charitable and oddly soft as he dropped something onto Percy's lap. "Go ahead and open it now, then we're going on those errands I talked about. We need to make we're back at the house before Hestia gets there."

"And Aunt Hestia's bringing Thalia and Nico?" Percy checked as he turned the object over in his hands. It was a smaller box, covered in slick paper that his fingers slide right over. He was grinning as he turned the present over in his hands.

"Yes Perseus," Poseidon said, his voice thick with exasperation and fondness. "You're supposed to open it, you know, not play with it. Here—"

Poseidon's warmth invaded Percy's space, followed by a tearing sound.

"Hey, it's my present to open," Percy said, batting Poseidon's hands away.

"You looked like you needed help," Poseidon chuckled.

"I was—" Percy started to scoff but cut himself off before he could finish that sentence_. I was_ _enjoying the feeling. After Mom died, I thought I'd never get another present again. _"I'm going to open it," he said instead, clearing his throat as he grabbed the corner of the wrapping paper and tugged.

Poseidon didn't say anything about his little speech mishap but rather let Percy tear the present open in peace. Tossing the paper aside, Percy inspected his present. It was still a box. Frowning, Percy tried to find the opening.

"What the he—"

"Language," Poseidon idly reprimanded before Percy even finished. "It opens on the side, there's a tab for you to tear off and then the top comes off."

Percy followed the instructions, tossing the tab off to join the paper as he pulled the top open. Inside, he found a bunch of . . . a bunch of soft squishy things wrapped in more paper?

"Salt water taffy," Poseidon explained as Percy's face twisted in confusion. "Nereid eats her body weight in the stuff every week. I believe this is a special order, probably her favorites. A rather exotic brand too."

"Oh," Percy said.

He unwrapped one of the candies and plopped it in his mouth, relishing the tart flavor as he mulled the present over. Certainly wasn't what he expected to find. The personal touch of the gift startled him a little and he ducked his head, chewing the candy slowly to try and hide the ridiculous emotions that welled inside him. Honestly, it was just a gift of some candies, no reason to get all sentimental about it. The inner berating did nothing to stop his chest from constricting.

"Well," Poseidon said after what had to be a very awkward silence. "We have errands to run so hop down, it's time to go."

"You guys leaving?" Nereid called from somewhere beyond the door.

"Yep, you're locking up tonight," Poseidon called back.

"Here, hold this," Percy said, hopping off the desk and shoving the box into his father's hands.

"Nereid!" He called, slipping out of the office.

"Hm?"

Percy took a step towards her voice, hesitating as he tried to locate her. She tapped his arm to let him know where she was and he grinned, stepping towards her to wrap his arms around her still damp form.

"Thank you," he muttered into her shoulder.

Nereid hugged him back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as she gave him a quick squeeze. "Of course Percy. Welcome home."

* * *

"Where are we?" Percy asked for what had to be the hundredth time as they climbed out of a cab. Poseidon threw his arm around Percy's shoulders and drew him forward.

"Manhattan," came the unhelpful response.

"I noticed that," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Really? Did the vibrations of the car tell you where we were?"

"No, the smell," Percy quipped back immediately as a blast of air conditioning swept across his face. Percy stepped inside the building, shuffling forward uncertainly but Poseidon had a tight grip on his elbow so he wasn't too nervous.

"Errands, Percy, I just have to pick up some paperwork. It's all very boring and technical."

Percy's shoes literally squeaked as they walked across the floor. Newly polished then. Poseidon's voice bounced around so high ceilings. High class? Expensive?

"You seem oddly excited to just be getting paperwork," Percy said suspiciously as Poseidon took a sharp left, dragging Percy alongside him. "Are we really just picking up paperwork?"

Poseidon was saved from replying by a booming voice that echoed around the high vaulted ceilings, "Ah Mr. Olympian! Good to see you. I have some paperwork here for you." They were really just getting paperwork? Percy wrinkled his nose, disappointed. And here he thought Poseidon was trying to be clever. There was the rustle of paper and the stranger was saying, "Here's the official copy, and here's that special copy you asked me to make."

"Thank you, I am in your debt," Poseidon said warmly and there was the flutter of paper being exchanged and more shoes squeaking against the probably ridiculously expensive floor. Percy rocked back on his heels, none too patiently waited for the exchange to end.

Finally, after thanking the stranger one more time, Poseidon's hand was on his shoulder and they were back on the streets. Percy took a deep breath of the not-exactly-fresh Manhattan air, feeling just the slightest bit nostalgic. Then Poseidon squeezed his shoulder and the feeling disappeared like it never even existed.

"What special paperwork did you need to get?" Percy asked, his voice echoing slightly as they walked through the parking garage.

"Here," Poseidon said, shoving a stack of papers into his hands.

"Yeah, give the blind kid some paper to read," Percy snorted, but his voice sounded amused even to his own ears. He opened the car door, careful not to drop any of the papers because God only knows how he'd find them if he did.

Poseidon was chuckling as he started the car, his voice amused and fond, "Feel it."

"Braille," Percy realized, his chest tightening. He fumbled the papers, flipping one over and hastily running his fingers over the surface, feeling the raised bumps of braille lettering, "why did you get a copy in braille?"

He knew the answer even as the ridiculous question left his mouth—for _him, _Percy, of course—but he didn't understand _why. _

"So you can read it," Poseidon said with an abnormal amount of patience in his voice.

Percy didn't respond as the car pulled forward, the strap of his seatbelt cutting into his neck but that didn't matter. Percy only cared about these strange papers. He felt along the bottom edge of the papers and was relieved to find the pages numbered. Which, of course they were, they were _braille. _When he found page one he pulled the paper towards him. Feeling confused, and excited, and anxious, and a million different other things Percy slowly read the top of the page. His braille was still a little rusty, but he pushed through.

His fingers paused.

No, wait, that couldn't be right.

He pulled his hand back and retraced the line. The letters hadn't changed.

"Custody papers," Percy said and the words felt foreign on his tongue. "These are custody papers."

"Yep," Poseidon agreed lightly as Percy read the following line.

"'Henceforth custody of Perseus Jackson is awarded to Poseidon Olympian—'" Percy read, his voice steadily increasing in volume until he had to stop, hand resting over the word 'custody' as he twisted towards Poseidon. "Is this for real?"

"Of course. You're mine now, kid." Poseidon said and his hand ruffled Percy's hair.

Poseidon was his official guardian. No more Gabe, no more loneliness, no take-backsies. It was just him and Poseidon. Percy and his dad. Percy was grinning so widely it hurt. _You're mine now, kid._

Even though he couldn't see, his vision a sightless void, in that moment Percy's world wasn't dark. It was warm, like sitting on the beach in the summer, when Percy could _feel _the sun searing his skin so intensely he didn't even need his sight because he knew the light was there and it surrounded him. It was open, like when he was diving, water pressing in on every inch of his body, his four remaining senses full and alight and he didn't need his sight to know the ocean was vast and great and deep. It was beautiful, like the sound of Aunt Hestia's laugh, or an incoming text message from Tha-lia, or a calloused hand on the back of his neck and the smooth of a tank beneath his fingers.

Percy smiled and then. . .

And then there was that sound.

He'd heard that sound before. It haunted his nightmares and kept him awake at night, empty and cold. He'd heard that sound before, right before everything had gone to hell.

Percy licked his lips, tasting something warm and coppery and coughing against a pressure in his chest. His body hurt, a dull, aching pain that didn't seem to come from anywhere specific but simply radiated from everywhere. It was like his entire body was one big bruise, pulsing and aching. There were more sounds, more terrible, familiar sounds and _no, no, no_.

People were talking, shouting, their voices loud and harsh against his ear but it was the beeping, the beeping in the background, oh god, the beeping was loudest of all. _No, no, no._

"No," Percy tried to say, his voice strangled and weak. Breathing felt funny and something was pressed against his face, cold and rubbery and wrong.

"Hey buddy I need you to remain calm—"

"His pupils aren't responding to the light, could be head trauma—"

_Oh god, oh god, no. Please no_. He'd gone through this once before, he couldn't do it again. He couldn't survive this again.

Blind. Blind. Blind.

Orphan.

"Dad," Percy choked, his mind whirling and spinning and oh god he felt sick. He was sick, he was spinning, rocking as the waves mercilessly tossed him around, bumping and—

"_Dad_? Where's my dad?"

_"_It's alright son, calm down you've been in a car accide—"

Percy sobbed, the sound tearing painfully from his throat. No, no, not that, anything but that. He couldn't breathe, the pressure in his chest spreading to his brain as he gasped and twisted, trying to escape.

"Where's my dad, I need my dad!" Percy tried to shout, half sobbing as he struggled to breathe, to make his voice work. He needed to find Poseidon, he needed his dad, because Poseidon was alright, Poseidon _had _to be alright, oh god, he needed his dad, he needed—

Percy thrashed against the hands that held him down, trying to scream, to cry, to _find Poseidon. _

"Your dad was taken in a different ambulance, right now we need to concentrate on you, please just—"

Percy screamed. No, no Poseidon was fine, Poseidon _had _to be fine and Percy needed to concentrate on _him _now, why didn't they understand that, he _needed his dad. _

"I need my dad!" Percy half screamed, half sobbed, desperate to make them understand. "Where's my dad?"

"I'm here, Percy, I'm right here—"

Percy's head whipped around at the call, wrenching his hand free from whatever restrained it, clawing towards the sound. He knew that voice, that was Poseidon, that was his dad.

"It's okay, I'm right here."

Why was the sound so far away?

"Dad?" Percy sobbed, reaching his arm out as far as it would go, desperate, clawing. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again, please, oh god, please don't leave me."

"Hey, hey shh."

Then a familiar, calloused hand was in his own and Percy was sobbing even harder. Poseidon. It was Poseidon. Percy clung tightly onto that hand, unable to stop his hysteria. It hurt, his chest heaved against the strange stiffness that settled over it.

"Shh, I'm right here," Poseidon's voice was harried and full of fear but Percy didn't care because he was _there_. Another familiar, calloused hand was running through his hair, across his face and Percy tried to get as close to it as possible, needing the physical comfort so much it hurt.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me," Percy whimpered, choking on his tears. He couldn't do that again, he didn't want to be alone, he didn't think he could survive losing his last parent. He needed Poseidon, he needed his dad.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere," Poseidon's voice was shaking but resolute, the hand squeezing his own painfully tight but Percy didn't care. Poseidon wasn't going anywhere. The knot of panic in Percy's chest loosened and he let his head fall back, useless eyes fluttering shut.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Good, good, Percy would be giddy with relief if it weren't for the sudden wave of exhaustion that rolled over him.

"You're mine now remember?"

Percy remembered. The papers. The braille.

"You'll never be alone again. Ever."

He was so tired. Maybe he could go to sleep. His dad was there, he was holding Percy's hand and he promised not to go anywhere. He promised and Percy believed him . . . he was so tired. The last thing Percy heard before unconsciousness claimed him was the sound of Poseidon calling his name.

* * *

**A/n How is there only one chapter left? I seriously can't believe we're almost at the end. I'm very emotional and also very much in denial. Shout out to you guys for continuing to be the most amazing readers ever, seriously I love you. All of you. From the bottom of my weepy, overly emotional heart. Sidenote: there's a poll on my profile regarding a piece I'm writing would you mind checking it out? I'd be much obliged. **

**Let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed ~ ***

**(Don't worry about it Hermit, good luck on your tests!)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

~ * Chapter Fifteen ~ *

* * *

Percy wasn't sure what woke him up. In fact, he wasn't even a hundred percent sure he _was_ awake at all. He felt funny, like he was floating in the middle of the ocean. The water bore heavily around him, pressing against his body. He had to be deep below the rolling waves, he could feel the pressure in his chest, firmly pressing down on his lungs. Something was in his mouth, _your respirator _his brain tried to helpfully supply. Except . . . no. That wasn't right. His respirator didn't feel like this, and, and what was the smell? It was an awful smell, it burned his nose and no wait, what was that sound? That terrible, horrible _sound—_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_.

Oh god.

Oh no.

Oh no, oh no, ohnononono—

_"Mom!" _Percy tried to scream, but the sound was distorted by whatever was in his mouth. _"Mom?" _

A sob tore through his chest, painful and awful and oh god, his eyes were open, his eyes were open but he _couldn't see. _

_Blind, _his mind whispered, _you're blind and your mom's dead. _

_No, _he screamed back, _no, no. _

_"Mom!" _

The word tore through his throat but it was nothing like the pain in his chest. He felt like someone had taken a hot knife and sliced him right open, right through the heart of him, and he screamed, screamed, _mom, mom, I just want my mom. _

Suddenly he could breathe normally, the not-respirator pulled away, his screams cut off as his lungs greedily took in great gasps of air, trying desperately to get more oxygen in because he couldn't think, he couldn't think, his brain was a haze of shock and pain and _where's my mom? _

Someone was babbling, sobbing nonsense, "Oh god, I'm at the hospital, oh god, oh god. Blind, blind, I'm blind."

That was him, he realized distantly, feeling equally detached and painfully rooted in the moment, "I want my mom, where's my mom? I need my mom."

His face was hot and wet, was it blood, was it tears, was it darkness itself trying to creep inside him and strangle whatever lingering light may remain? There were sounds but they didn't make any sense, they didn't matter, nothing mattered, why didn't the darkness take him too, it all hurt too much—

"I'm here. Dad's here."

And like that, a switch was flipped. Percy heaved, his breathing erratic, the heartbeat in his ears echoing the damned beeps that surrounding him. He turned the word over in his mind; dad . . . dad . . . dad. Poseidon. The name came naturally, a familiar role of the tongue that brought with it the sensation of warmth, of calloused hands on his forehead, playful bumps to the side, water beneath his fingers and a soft bed beneath his head. He didn't understand, even as his body subconsciously relaxed. Some part of his mind obviously understood, but nothing made sense.

"Dad?" He repeated, head lobbing to the side but all he saw was darkness and all he felt was empty. "Oh god, Mom's dead." The words cut him up inside, like swallowing glass or getting caught in the crossfires of shrapnel. His body trembled and he was sobbing, repeating uselessly as his insides were shredded, "My mom is dead. My mom is dead."

"Shh, shh," the deep voice pleaded _(Poseidon, _the distant part of his brain urged him to remember, _dad). _"I'm here. I'm here Percy, Dad's here. I've got you."

Percy's chest seized and he suddenly knew, even if he couldn't remember why, that Poseidon needed to stay. He needed Poseidon here. Poseidon's litany soothed him then, a light balm that couldn't save him from the wreckage inside his soul, but a safeguard to cling to. Consciousness edged wayside and Percy took Poseidon's promise with him.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep. _

Percy whimpered, a half-choked, half-sobbed sound. Immediately, there was a calloused hand on his forehead, and another squeezing his own.

"Percy," the voice was low and harried, the hand on his forehead sweeping across his skin, pushing his hair back. "Shh, I've got you."

Something hot ran down Percy's face but the hand was there, gently brushing it away. "Do you know who I am?"

Percy took a shaking breath, trying desperately to tune out the horrible beeping sound and focus on the voice. He knew that voice. He trusted that voice. It reminded him of the ocean, of rolling waves and good food and soft beds and—

"Dad?" Percy managed to choke out.

"Good, yes, it's me," Poseidon said, sounding exhausted and a second later Percy felt the bed shift and there was something pressing against his forehead and warm breath ghosting against his skin. Poseidon was leaning his head against Percy's. Percy could hear the sound of his father's heartbeat and it was almost enough to drown out the insistent beeping. Poseidon stayed like that for a moment, not saying anything, before he pulled away.

Percy wished he'd stay and panic suddenly rose in his throat, a pathetic whimper breaking free as he desperately reached out, because Poseidon couldn't go, oh god, please don't go, please don't leave me—

"I'm here," Poseidon immediately assured him, squeezing his hand and leaning forward again, his free hand carding through Percy's hair. "I'm sorry, I'm here Percy. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Percy nodded jerkily, not trusting his voice. Poseidon continued to card his fingers through Percy's hair, sometimes accidently tearing right through tangles but Percy couldn't care less. The little tingles of pain helped ground him.

"I'm at a hospital," Percy said, the words slow and clumsy on his tongue. His breath hitched a little at the end and Poseidon squeezed his hand.

"Yes," his father confirmed softly.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"You're okay," Poseidon said instead. "You're okay, I'm here, and that's all that matters, Percy. Try to rest."

"What happened?" Percy repeated, heart hammering in his chest and panic rising in his throat. "Dad what happened? Are you okay?"

"Shh," Poseidon hushed immediately, dragging his hand rather forcefully through Percy's hair. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, just rest."

_"Dad,_" the word was half a plea, "Please. I can't—I can't remember and there are holes and blanks and I _can't see _and I'm—I'm so confused and lost and, and _please. _We were, we were—" his memory stuttered and flared to life "—it was my birthday. Nereid gave me taffy. We were, errands. We went to the city. Paperwork. You, you needed paperwork. Braille! They were braille."

"Yes," Poseidon said softly. "Yes, they were."

He ran his hand down Percy's cheek and Percy realized he was crying again. He couldn't find it in himself to care or be embarrassed. His mind was jumping all over the place, his skin crawling. His memory felt like a puzzle and he had most of the pieces but not _all _of them. But he never had all of them, not anymore. The accident had forever deprived him of the sighted pieces of his life and he hated it. He hated not knowing, of trying to figure things out that should have been so simple, so easy, that were now so hard and he hated it. He hated not knowing, he hated _missing _information and he hurt everywhere, and Poseidon was upset and that damn beeping wouldn't stop.

"You're mine," Percy remembered.

"Yes," Poseidon agreed and his voice was thick, "You're mine now, kid."

Something wet fell on Percy's face and his head lobbed to the side.

"Dad?" His voice was hesitant and he suddenly felt very young and frightened.

"I—we," Poseidon cleared his throat. "We went into town to get your custody papers. I had my lawyer draw up braille copies to surprise you. We were driving home and it was three in the afternoon—" Poseidon sounded disgusted "—and . . . and the driver was drunk."

Percy's breath caught. "He hit us?"

"He hit us," Poseidon repeated, back to running his fingers through Percy's hair. Anger simmered beneath his words, a dark hatred that bubbled dangerously close to the surface.

"A car accident," Percy said bitterly.

"Yes."

Poseidon fussed with the sheets around him but Percy ignored him, dark emotions rolling inside his chest. That damn beeping wouldn't stop.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked slowly, fearful of the answer. Poseidon _had _to be alright, he was there, next to Percy, holding his hand.

"I'm fine," Poseidon repeated.

"_Dad_, please, are you—are you—?" Percy couldn't get the words out again, his breath catching in his throat. His head was spinning, he was lightheaded.

"Breathe," Poseidon instructed, sounding panicked, "breathe Percy. Shh, it's okay, just breathe. I have a light concussion and that's it, okay? Just a little bump on the head, the doctors say I'm fine, it's okay. It's okay, just breathe."

Percy took a shaking breath, then another.

"I hate hospitals," Percy whispered and Poseidon ran a hand through his hair.

"I know."

"I want to go home."

"I know."

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"I hate hospitals," Percy repeated unsteadily, panic and grief and confusion and uncertainty all boiling over inside him and out of his eyes, down his face. Poseidon was there in an instant, a heavy weight doing its best to curl around him and Percy tried to press closer, sobbing and sobbing and Poseidon was muttering _'I know, I know' _over and over to the steady beat of the heart monitor.

* * *

"Hey, Perce."

Percy's head lobbed to the side. The doctors were weaning him off whatever drugs they pumped him full of after the accident and his body ached all over. The sheets were scratchy and they rubbed uncomfortably against the side of his face, bunching against his cheeks and Percy hated them.

"Nico and Thalia are in the hallway. They want to see you."

Percy blinked. Thalia and Nico? _Cousins,_ his ever helpful mind supplied.

"You don't have to see them if you don't feel up to it," Poseidon said firmly.

"Can't see them," Percy croaked instinctively and he could practically feel Poseidon smile. It was at the perceived return of his humor he knew, but lame, sarcastic humor was more a part of Percy than his own skin. It didn't mean he was okay. He didn't feel okay.

"You don't have to hear them if you don't want to," Poseidon amended.

"I'll hear them only if you go eat something," Percy decided after a moment of thought.

Poseidon huffed, his hand coming to brush through Percy's hair, "Who's the parent here wise guy?"

"Aunt Hestia says you haven't been eating," Percy said, trying not to lean too much into the touch least Poseidon realize how incredibly clingy and needy Percy still was.

"You were eavesdropping," Poseidon accused, gently tapping Percy on the forehead.

"You were literally standing in the doorway," Percy muttered, his voice as exhausted as the rest of him, "and it's not like there was much else for me to concentrate on."

"Brat," Poseidon said without heat. "I'll go get lunch for the both of us and they can keep you company until then okay?"

Percy fought against the panic that arose at the thought of Poseidon leaving. His father couldn't stay by his side forever. And he was fourteen for god's sake. He wasn't allowed to be such a clingy, crybaby when he was lucid.

"Sure," he said, aiming for a casual tone. He might have failed because he could feel Poseidon's hand tense.

"I don't like tomato on my sandwiches," Percy said immediately to distract his father.

"I know," Poseidon said distantly and Percy had the sudden feeling that he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay in the room with his cousins and part of Percy was relieved, and he hated himself for the weakness. There was knock and then Aunt Hestia's voice was softly calling;

"Hey Percy, Thalia and Nico are here to see you."

Percy turned his head towards the sound of her voice as Poseidon drew his hand back.

"Poseidon, why don't you came down to the cafeteria with me and we can get lunch?"

Poseidon made some noise of affirmation and the sound of him crossing the room was almost louder than the heart monitor. Percy hated the part of himself that tensed with anxiety as Poseidon's footsteps faded away. He really hadn't thought Poseidon was going to leave. _He's just going to the cafeteria, _Percy thought, _he will be back. He's not even leaving the building_, Percy scolded himself but that did nothing to quell the sickening swell of fear bubbling in his chest. The urge to call Poseidon back, _wait no I made a mistake please don't leave me_, was so strong he had to bite down on his lips to stop them from tumbling forth, the burst of copper on his tongue only a small distraction.

"We ah, got you balloons," Nico said, his voice even smaller than usual and Percy could hear them, their rubbery sides statically scrapping against each other. "I mean, you ah, obviously can't see them but ah—"

"It was either that or the 'get well soon' bear and he was scratchy," Thalia cut in, her voice absolute. "Can't have that for baby boy's delicate skin now can we?"

_"Thalia!" _Nico hissed sounding scandalized but Percy surprised all of them when he gave a slightly too high laugh.

"No, the sheets are bad enough," he said. There was a low screech as one of them dragged a chair over and he could hear the damn sheets on his bed crinkle as one of them tentatively reached out.

"Ah, how are you feeling?" Nico asked hesitantly.

"Aunt Hestia said you have two cracked ribs, one broken one, and they had to operate to stop some internal bleeding," Thalia rattled off before he could even think about how to respond to Nico's question.

"So I've been better," Percy croaked.

"Alright smartass," Thalia snorted but her voice was oddly soft. "She says you're going to be okay."

Percy made a nodding motion, somewhat constrained due to his supine form and his uncertainty in the validity of her assessment.

"Here, I swiped this trashy magazine from the waiting room," Thalia said unrepentantly. "Move over."

"What?" Percy croaked, not understand and his eyes widened in shock when a moment later the bed was dipping and he was being nudged to the side.

"Hey, why do you get to—" Nico was complaining.

"Because I moved first, short stack. You know what, you're so small you could probably fit up here too—"

Percy blinked in surprise as he was gently nudged aside, automatically squirming over so Thalia could lay next to him. He could feel the cold of her edgy leather jacket against his side and even colder bare feet were knocking against his legs and . . .

"Well come on then shorty, just be careful. If you pull out Percy's stitches I'm going to make you sew him back up again."

"I vote no on that," Percy said, finally making his mouth work. "The sewing part I mean."

"There's no—" Nico complained then a second later the boy let out a startled noise and Percy found his younger cousin being tucked into his side.

"You can't just _lift me_ up," Nico said in outrage.

"You were taking forever and you're tiny, yes I can," Thalia disagreed. "Watch his side, there are stitches in it remember."

The bed was crowded. Percy doubted whoever made it designed it to hold three separate bodies. But Nico _was _small, and Percy was only fourteen and Thalia wasn't exactly a giant. It was a little snug, the sidebar of the bed was cutting into Percy's back, but Nico was a warm weight at his side and Thalia's ankles were linked over his, not exactly _comfortable _but . . . but it made Percy's skin crawl less and his heart hammered slower in his chest.

"So, ah, what trashy magazine did you snag?" Percy asked and Thalia settled in to gleefully tear the unfortunate magazine apart.

She described all the so called 'trashy' pictures to Percy, reading blurbs from the pages that seemed to particularly amuse her (and one section called 'how to impress your man' that most certainly did _not _and whoever wrote that article dodged a bullet by publishing it anonymously). After a while, her ire and amusement waned, the sound of glossy pages turning reduced to the gentle scrap of Thalia's blunt nails on their shiny pages and Nico's quick breaths. At some point, Nico let his head fall onto Percy's shoulder where his short, oddly soft hair tickled Percy's throat. To hear Thalia better, Percy had leaned his head to the side and Thalia must have leaned his way as well because now their heads rested against each other.

Percy's eyes closed. He could feel Nico breath, his chest rising and falling against Percy's side. Thalia's breath smelled like bubble gum. He wondered if this was normal—is this what cousins did?—before deciding that he didn't really care. It helped and at the moment that was all that mattered.

"Did you know the screensaver on Uncle P's phone is of you petting that damn dolphin?" Thalia asked, suddenly breaking up the silence.

"It's not," Percy immediately denied, although he had no way of knowing.

Thalia snorted, "Is too. He—"

She never got to finish that sentence. A nurse walked by and apparently their arrangement was 'dangerous' and 'against hospital regulations' and 'you're going to tear his stitches out' or something like that. Thalia wasn't happy. Aunt Hestia magically appeared the second before any shouting could start and that marked the end of his cousins' visit.

* * *

Two weeks after the accident they finally let him go home. To Percy, it felt like an eternity. He couldn't get out of the hospital fast enough. He wanted to scrub the smell of antiseptics off his skin, to listen to the calming sound of buzzing tank filters, to lay in his own bed and just be surrounded by all the things that he'd come to associate with _home. _

He wanted to go home.

"I don't need to be in a wheelchair," Percy muttered darkly as the nurse wheeled said abomination in. He was sitting on the edge of the disgusting hospital bed, dressed in his own fresh, clean clothes, his tennis shoes clad feet dragging against the floor as he moodily kicked his legs back and forth.

"The doctor said to put as little strain on those stitches as possible," Poseidon said firmly and Percy sulked.

"Don't need a wheelchair," Percy grumbled rebelliously, crossing his arms.

"You're either getting in this wheelchair or changing back into that hospital gown," Poseidon declared and Percy scowled harder. Poseidon huffed but before he could say anything a gentler, softer voice was interjecting.

"Hey, Percy."

"Aunt Hestia?" Percy asked, tilting his head up with a frown. He heard a light _click _before somebody was padding across his room. The bed dipped and Percy knew it was his aunt by the swirling scents of honey and firewood. He valiantly resisted leaning into the contact as she brushed his hair back.

"I know you don't want to," Hestia said gently. "But the sooner you get in the wheelchair, the sooner we can be home. It's not a matter of principle or worth Percy, sometimes we just need help and that's okay. It's okay to need help, it doesn't make anybody less. In fact, I'd say that knowing when to accept help actually makes a person more."

"Besides," she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We can't have you bleeding out as we're trying to leave. That'd be counterproductive."

"Not fragile," Percy grumbled. His face twisted a little. "Okay fine."

"That's the idea, now let's go before they want me to sign more paperwork," Poseidon said.

Hestia helped guide him over to the wheelchair and Percy gracelessly sat down, arms crossed. Hestia ruffled his hair once more and Percy slouched down, "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Poseidon said smoothly and the world lurched as he was suddenly rolled forward. Percy wrinkled his nose, uncomfortable, but Poseidon kept talking, "We're going home."

As the hospital doors opened, Percy turned his face up. Warmth spread over his brow, down his face and over his shoulders as the sun shone down on him for the first time in two weeks. He took a deep breath, feeling the tension slowly leave his body.

The trip home was uneventful. Percy really thought he should be more wary of cars, especially now, but the low rumbling of Poseidon's car and the soft murmur of voices from the front seat made it hard to be anxious. Maybe he was just too tired. Or maybe it was because it rather smelled like fish back here.

Poseidon said something and Percy lifted his head off the window, "Hm? Are we home?"

"Home sweet home," Poseidon agreed and Percy automatically reached for the door handle. "Oh no you don't, let me get the wheelchair."

"Can't I use crutches?" Percy all but whined, opening the door despite his father's protests, "I don't need the wheelchair."

"You're supposed to keep pressure off your side," Poseidon said and Percy could practically hear his eyes roll. "Crutches wouldn't do you any good."

Okay, that was fair but consider this: it was just to the door. "But I'm just going into the house," Percy cajoled, making his eyes wide and pleading as he dramatically slumped against his seat. _Take pity on me, _he thought, _the blind kid who just got out of the hospital._ "Come on Dad, just to the door."

Percy heard Poseidon sigh and knew he'd won this round. He fought back a smirk, trying to keep his face pitiful. "Just to the door. You want to go any farther, you're getting in the wheelchair," Poseidon relented, his voice firm.

"Got it," Percy agreed brightly, unbuckling himself and stepping out of the car. He wasn't allowed to walk by himself, Hestia came up and wrapped an around him and he tolerated her help, if only because he didn't want to hurt her feelings and he knew Poseidon would insist on it.

"Welcome home Percy," Poseidon said as he opened the door, his voice oddly soft and gentle—

"Surprise!"

Percy's head jerked up in alarm at the cry, his body locking into place. Hestia squeezed his shoulder supportively as he stammered, "What?"

"Surprise, stupid," Thalia's voice snorted and suddenly he was being pulled away from Hestia's side, one of Thalia's arm winding around him. "As in, you know, welcome back from the hospital, we're glad you're alive, oh and happy belated birthday. Did you know we all were here on your actual birthday too?"

"That wasn't as fun," Nico pipped up and a smaller body was pressing in on his other side as his younger cousin helped support him as well.

"Careful," Poseidon's voice warned and Thalia snickered in his ear. Percy half-twisted around towards his father's voice but Thalia and Nico pulled him forward.

"Relax, we're not going to pull anything out," Thalia dismissed. "You've turned him into a worrywart you know, he used to be the cool uncle."

"We're glad you're okay," a sickly sweet voice said, and it only took Percy a minute to connect it to Hera.

"We?" Percy repeated.

"The Olympians, stupid," Thalia huffed, pinching his underarm, "your family."

Percy barely felt the pinch, his feet suddenly lurching to a stop. Family. Percy bowed his head, suddenly very interested in studying the ground he couldn't see as he rapidly blinked back the stinging in his eyes. There was an awkward pause and Percy felt the back of his neck burning, from the silly little emotions bouncing around in his chest or overwhelming embarrassment he wasn't entirely sure, but Poseidon rescued him.

"Why don't you take Percy over to the table to the presents and cake?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah," Thalia said, clearing her throat and tugging Percy forward again. "Aunt Demeter made you a cake. Can't guarantee there isn't any cereal in it, but it's a cake."

"It'll be better than hospital food either way," Percy said and maybe Thalia was feeling generous or oddly sentimental because she laughed.

"It's blue," Nico explained, "a sort of artificial blue raspberry shade. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Percy said with a smile.

"Here, stay put and I'll get us some," Thalia said, unlooping her arm from around Percy and disappearing.

"Does she think I'm dying?" Percy asked, trying to brush away the heaviness of the situation with his poor humor.

"It'll pass by the end of the night," Nico assure him, and it sounding like he was smirking.

Poseidon's twelve person table was finally put to good use (and, surprise of all surprises, was actually too small). Percy sat with his feet propped up on Thalia's chair. She shoved his feet off every now and then but, for the most part, let him get away with it. The cake was surprisingly good, and blessedly cereal free. Percy licked his fork, listening to Nico and Thalia argue over which guest room they were going to take. Percy idly wondered if Poseidon was aware they planned to stay the night.

"Do you remember Annabeth?" Thalia asked suddenly and the question caught Percy off guard. He took the fork from his mouth, frowning.

"The girl from Ares' party?"

"Yeah, be nice," Thalia said. "I invited her and another friend and they're coming this way. Percy, this is Grover and Annabeth, who you already know. Grover's in your grade too. You can't see it, but he's got this ridiculous little scrappy fuzz on his chin he likes to think is a beard—" to his left, an unknown voice sputtered in outrage and Nico laughed in delight.

"And you tell me to be nice," Percy laughed. "Hi, I'm Percy."

"Hey Percy, nice to meet you," a slightly nervous voice greeted. "My beard is very manly and not scrappy at all. Can we, ah, join you guys?"

"Sure," Percy said, shrugging, then, because she hadn't spoken and he had no idea where she was, added, "hi Annabeth."

"Hey Percy," came the reply and the chair on his right pulled out. Percy angled his face towards the sound. "I'm sorry to hear about the accident."

"So was I," Percy deadpanned, which was probably in poor taste but he heard snickering so.

To his immense surprise, Annabeth slugged him in the arm.

"That's not funny," she scolded but her voice was light and amused.

"You hit me," he complained, rubbing the spot like it actually hurt. "You've been friends with Thalia for too long."

"I will shove your feet off again," Thalia threatened and he made a face. She pinched his ankle in retaliation.

"Fall's coming up fast," Annabeth said, ignoring their squabbling. "Have you thought about what school you'll be going to?"

"Of course, he hasn't, what do you take him for? He's been _busy_ anyway," Thalia scoffed and Percy frowned, unsure how she meant that. After a moment of consideration, he decided she meant it in a protective, albeit it backhanded, manner so he shouldn't be offended.

"We go to RHS which is just about twenty minutes away from here," Grover explained quickly—

"Riordan High," Annabeth elaborated.

"Riordan High and it's a really good school. I, ah, I know you can't tell but I, ah, I have crutches—" Percy tilted his head to the side as he heard metal clank against the side of the table—"ah, for a muscle disorder of mine and RHS is really good about it. They're real accommodating and the teachers are real understanding and ah—"

"You should go to RHS," Nico said excitedly. "That's where Thalia goes too, and my middle school is just around the corner."

"Shut up Nico, why would I want Perce to go to my school?" Thalia said without heat as her hand curled around Percy's ankle. "We'd have to make sure they carry braille textbooks, and that Percy gets a strategically placed locker—"

"I always get let out of class earlier so I can get to my locker safely before the rest of the students file out," Grover put in helpfully.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Thalia mused.

"Hey, sitting right here," Percy complained loudly. "And I can take care of myself thanks."

"Shut up Percy," Thalia said absently, her nails digging into his ankle.

"You should set up an advising appointment with Mr. Chiron," Annabeth told Percy as Thalia and Grover continued to talk about how they thought Percy would get to class and manage around school, much to Percy's aggravation. "He's great and he'll help you make a plan."

"Thanks," Percy said wryly. "At least somebody thinks I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I don't," Annabeth laughed, "I just think you're stubborn enough to ignore everything else and try things your bull-headed way."

Percy made a face, "Whatever _Wisegirl_."

"That's literally the farthest thing from an insult," Annabeth said, sounding amused and his lips curled up of their own accord and he found himself laughing alongside the girl.

Apollo stole him away some time later and Percy found himself being shoved into the middle of the living room, expensive and exotic presents forced onto his lap and somehow along the way a bow from one of the presents got caught in his hair and Aunt Hestia almost had to cut it out. Percy found himself laughing, scowling, scoffing and smiling along with this strange, large family and . . . and he didn't feel like an intruder. In fact, he rather felt like an Olympian.

Finally managing to extract himself from the throng, Percy made his way to the corner of the room, leaning his head against the cool of the seahorse tank. He felt somebody approach and knew before they sat next to him that it was Poseidon. He lobbed his head to the side, knees draw up to his chest as he waited for his father to speak. His side was still a little sore, little twinges of pain that were making themselves known as the night wore on. Even though he'd only actually been out of the hospital for maybe five hours tops, he was exhausted.

"I'm actually a little afraid they'll never leave," Poseidon said and Percy huffed out a laugh, shaking his head and thinking about Nico and Thalia. Poseidon had no idea.

"School starts next week." Poseidon continued and Percy frowned. Even though Annabeth had mentioned it, he hadn't really thought it was all _that _close.

"Already?"

"I know, the summer just flew by."

Percy thought this summer was at once the longest and shortest of his life.

"I was thinking, Thalia goes to a school not all that far from here. It's actually rather close to the aquarium, and Nico's middle school is just around the corner. Would you like to go there?"

"Yeah, Grover and Annabeth were telling me about it," Percy said slowly. "Grover, ah, the other boy? He says it's a real good school. Could I even get in?"

"I think with your uncles' influence we could get you into Harvard if we really wanted to," Poseidon said dryly. Percy thought it over for a second, then realized he didn't even need to think about it.

"Good, 'cause that'd be awesome . . . to go to Thalia's school, not Harvard," Percy clarified, just in case. Because you never knew with Poseidon.

Poseidon gave a low chuckle as if he were thinking along the same lines, "Of course. We'll just have to make sure they have some sort of agreeable accommodations for your sight. I'm sure your cousin will love to help out anyway."

"Or Annabeth, seeing as she's the one who's actually in my grade," Percy pointed out.

"Or Annabeth," Poseidon repeated carefully. Percy's face twisted, feeling oddly protective.

"Problem?"

"No, no problem at all," Poseidon said, chuckling, and Percy felt like he was missing something. "She's very pretty you know."

"No, I don't know," Percy said, rolling his eyes, and he could feel Poseidon shake with laughter.

"Right, sorry. Damn, I don't think I'll ever stop with those slip ups."

"You're not so bad," Percy said nonchalantly, but he was grinning too widely for his dad to take the words to heart.

"Who was that boy she was with again?"

"That's Grover. He's a friend of hers and Thalia's apparently. He seems cool, he goes to their school. He says RHS is very accommodating."

"Good."

"I want a cane," Percy announced suddenly, the thought blurting out as he contemplated Grover and his crutches, Thalia and Annabeth's words, and something else, something deeper inside that had nothing to do with anybody but himself. He could practically feel the surprise radiating off Poseidon at the sudden exclamation.

"Okay," Poseidon agreed readily, "we'll get one tomorrow."

And even though he didn't ask, probably wary of talking Percy out of it or whatever other oddities ran through the man's mind, Percy felt the need to explain, "Aunt Hestia was right and I . . . I'm ready to try. I'm tired of pretending I don't need it and I want to move around on my own, without having to . . . " he trailed off awkwardly, knowing he wasn't explaining himself accurately and his stomach twisted a little, from panic and fear and old insecurities.

"It's okay," Poseidon assured him, "it's okay Percy."

He left it at that and Percy let the silence swell. He could hear Apollo reciting bad poetry somewhere to his left, and Thalia was threatening somebody to his right, Aunt Hestia's gentle voice floating over everything but the loudest of all seemed to be Poseidon's gentle, deep breathing by his side.

"Thank you," Percy said finally.

"For what?" The silly man asked in confusion and fondness lacked the words, like he was used to Percy being ridiculous but didn't mind putting up with him anyway.

"Everything," Percy said inadequately. How was he supposed to thank Poseidon for all he'd done? For giving him a home, a place in the world when he thought he'd lost everything, for giving him Aunt Hestia and Thalia and Nico and a _family_, for being the only light amidst all the darkness? How could he even begin to thank Poseidon for all he had done?

Poseidon seemed to understand.

"Hm . . . we're not so bad are we?" Poseidon mused lowly.

"Not nearly as bad as you tried to make them," Percy agreed.

"Guess some of us just needed to look a little harder. Or maybe, look without our eyes."

Poseidon was clearly trying to be thoughtful and clever. He should leave that to Aunt Hestia, Percy thought fondly, he sucked at it, ridiculous nonsensical man.

"That doesn't make any sense," Percy said with a fond exasperation.

"I was being insightful," Poseidon immediately objected.

"You might want to leave that to Aunt Hestia," Percy suggested, tongue in cheek.

"Why you little brat," Poseidon scoffed, lightly swatting him upside the head. Percy started to laugh, an aborted snort that was interrupted by a yawn.

"Tired?" Poseidon asked gently and Percy shrugged, the movement a little sluggish and he was oddly hyper aware of the scrape of his shirt against his neck, the lingering notes of antiseptics clinging onto its threads.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to go to bed yet."

"Okay," Poseidon allowed, like Percy knew he would. "Well, since we're being all heartfelt, I suppose I should thank you."

Percy's eyebrow rose lazily, "For what?"

"Everything," Poseidon parroted back and Percy cracked a grin, shaking his head as he laughed.

The movement caused him to careen sideways but he didn't bother correcting his course as he leaned his weight against Poseidon. His father was warm and Percy let his head stay where it had fallen on his shoulder. Poseidon shifted ever so slightly and Percy's throat constricted when a moment later, a kiss was being gently pressed to his forehead.

"It's gonna be okay," Poseidon promised firmly. "Can't promise everything'll be perfect because it won't. But we'll try."

"I know," Percy whispered.

He turned his head to the side, face nestled in the crook of Poseidon's neck. He could feel Poseidon breathe, his exhales ghosting across Percy's head and his throat vibrating with each word he spoke. He'd never said the words, not out loud at least, in a way Poseidon would understand and it was suddenly important he knew so Percy said, "Love you Dad."

"Love you too, son."

And Percy smiled; _you're mine now. _

* * *

**A/n I'm not crying, I'm full on weeping. But, to be fair, I started blind!Percy's adventures, god, three years ago. I feel like I've really grown as a writer in that time, and writing from blind!Percy's perspective really helped with that I think. I mean, I had to completely remove sight from my ****repertoire**** for this story and you never realize how much you rely on something until it's gone. I had to stop and think 'now how do I describe his surroundings? The people?'. I started using my (Percy's?) other senses more, closing my eyes and going, okay now what would he smell? What would he hear? What would he _feel_, which honestly is one of the senses that I very rarely used before this story. And all of this has bled over into my other writing. Not only do I use _m__ore _of the other senses now, but I have a greater appreciation for sight. Things like 'he saw his friend coming' means so much more to me now because, hey, I can talk about where their hands are or what their face is doing or what they're wearing or whatever. So yeah, blind!Percy means a lot to me. And you guys mean so much to me for sticking through it all and being so amazing and encouraging and seriously I have the greatest reviews/supporters ever and I definitely wouldn't have gotten through this adventure without you. This particular story gave me so much trouble and to be at that finish line is so bittersweet.**

**Sorry to get all sentimental on you, but good news! Since I'm so sentimental, I'm going to add an epilogue! **

**So, once more, thank you, and from the bottom of this weepy heart, I hope you enjoyed ~ ***


End file.
